Embarazada a los 16
by KatnissHermoineMarch
Summary: Inuyasha jugó con los sentimientos de su dulce amiga Kagome. Esos crueles juegos dejaron como concecuencia a una Kagome embarazada a los 16. Kagome va a tener el bebé, ¿Inuyasha podra madurar y ser un buen padre?.
1. Chapter 1: Positivo

**Hola, aquí estoy con esta historia, me agarro la inspiración y comence a escribir. No se preocupen que voy a continuar muy prnto con etapas de vida. Espero que les guste este capitulo, recuerden, toda critica es bienvenida. Los personajes les pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (hasta que me haga famosa y tenga mucho dinero y los compre JEJE)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Embarazada a los 16<strong>

**Capitulo 1: ****Positivo**

Deje los cinco test de embarazo, cerca de la jarra de agua, sobre mi escritorio. Me senté en el piso tratando de asimilar la noticia. Me toque mi vientre, y sentía como algunas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Tenía ganas de gritar y de tirar todo a la mierda. Los cinco tests dieron positivos.

Todo era culpa mía. Mía y de el. _El. _¿Qué carajo voy a hacer ahora?

Baje de mi habitación y tuve mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Todos dormían ya que era de noche. Agarré una bolsa de residuos y subí a mi habitación. Puse todas las pruebas de embarazo en la bolsa. Salí afuera y tire la bolsa en el tacho de basura de afuera.

Me acosté y trate de dormir. No había otra cosa más que hacer. Tal vez dormir, me haga sentir mejor.

**XXX**

_Nos miramos de una manera tan especial. Sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. El me miro con pasión y yo me sentía ansiosa por saber lo que iba a pasar. El me tomo de la cintura, como si yo fuera suya y de alguna manera era cierto, nos besamos con pasión. _

_Los roces y las caricias, nos hicieron dejarnos llevar, nuestra amistad jamás iba a hacer la misma, después de esto._

**XXX**

El despertador, hizo detener mis recuerdos, lo apagué. Me estire en mi cama. Mi almohada estaba húmeda, había estado llorando. Recordar esos momentos me dolía mucho y ahora era peor.

Me senté en mi cama, en estos momentos ir al colegio era la peor idea. Pero, por ahora, no quería que nadie se entere de mi situación, así que tenía que actuar de manera normal.

Me puse mi uniforme que era de color azul. Me deje mi pelo suelto. Baje al comedor. Mi mamá había cocinado el desayuno.

Me senté a lado de mi hermana gemela Kikyo y a lado de mi hermanito Souta y al frente de mi abuelo.

-Kagome, ¿estuviste llorando?- me pregunto Kikyo

Sus ojos chocolates me examinaban de pies a cabeza. Ella me conoce como la palma de su mano, esa conexión de gemelas, siempre creí que era cierta. Las dos estábamos conectadas de una manera mágica.

-No, es solo que me dormí muy tarde- dije tomando un sorbo de chocolatada

Ella, no muy convencida, siguió con lo suyo. Comí unas 20 tostadas, me termine todo lo que dejaron los demás. Souta me decía que iba a quedar como una vaca. El no sabía que dentro de unos meses eso iba a pasar.

Kikyo se dejo su pelo largo y azabache, suelto. Envidiaba su pelo, era precioso a diferencia del mío que era bastante rebelde y ondulado. Nos despedimos de mamá y nos fuimos a la escuela.

Al llegar al establecimiento cada una fue por su lado. Me fui hacía mi casillero, rogando no encontrarme con _el._ En mis 16 años de vida, jamás había sentido tanto dolor. Estaba segura de eso. Llegó Sango con su sonrisa habitual, sin preocupaciones. Su pelo castaño y largo atado en una coleta, y sus ojos chocolates, de igual color que los míos, estaban alegres.

-Hola Kagome- me saludo

Le sonreí.

-Kagome, no termine la actividad 5, ¿me la prestas?- me preguntó en forma de puchero

Le di mi carpeta para que copiara. Nos sentamos en la mesa del bar de la escuela. Ella copiaba de forma rápida y prolija. Yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Toco el timbre y nos fuimos al curso. Nos sentamos en nuestro banco. Entonces apareció _el._ Sentía como el corazón me dolía. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Inuyasha, ¡al fin llegas amigo!- le decía un amigo de el

Inuyasha, ese era el chico que me había enamorado. Y yo estaba a punto de llorar. Yo no lloro todas las veces que lo veo, pero ahora que se que estoy esperando un hijo de el, era 100 veces peor.

Me pare y salí corriendo de ahí. Me fui. Me escape de mi realidad.

Me senté en uno de los escalones y ahí quede. No iba a volver, no podía. Me sentía terrible. Sango se sentó a lado mío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté, mientras secaba mis lágrimas

-La profesora, te vio salir llorando y me ordeno ir a ver que te pasaba- dijo ella preocupada

Trate de recomponerme, pero me era imposible.

-Vamos Kagome, cuéntame que te sucede, te noto extraña desde la mañana- me dijo Sango poniendo una brazo alrededor de mi cuello, para tratar de consolarme

-Sango, estoy embarazada- dije

Ella me miro confundida, como si esperara a que yo le dijera que era una broma. Lamentablemente eso no iba a pasar.

-No puede ser ¿estas segura?- me preguntó

-Si, totalmente segura, me hice 5 pruebas- dije tratando de no llorar.

-No se que decirte amiga, ¿Quién es el padre?- me dijo

-Inuyasha- le dije llorando

Me abrazo y yo lloré un largo rato hasta que pude volver a recomponerme.

-Pero no entiendo, tú nunca me contaste nada- me dijo con tono ofendido

-Es que es demasiado doloroso para recordarlo- le dije

-¿Cuándo sucedió?- me preguntó

-Hace un mes- le dije

-Pero yo que sepa lo de ustedes no fue nada especial, no duraron nada- me dijo

Sus palabras me dolieron. Si es verdad, ni siquiera fuimos novios. Somos amigos de toda la vida.

Los recuerdos me nublaron la mente.

**XXX**

_Era en la fiesta de una compañera, estaban todos mis compañero de cursos, incluido el. Era como cualquier fiesta, nos dejábamos llevar por la música y también los flashes de las cámaras se hacían presentes. Las luces se tornaban de tantos colores. _

_Inuyasha me invito a bailar y yo le acepté por supuesto. Éramos amigos de toda la vida, nos teníamos mucha confianza. En un momento el abrazo, y yo el recibí el abrazo. _

_-Te quiero Kagome- me dijo_

_-Yo también Inuyasha- le dije sonriendo_

_Luego me beso. Así de simple. Me beso. Me robo un beso. No le respondí pero tampoco lo aleje. Se alejo de mí. Y quedamos frente con frente. Estaba totalmente sorprendida. No tenía la menor ida de que hacer._

_Claro que me gustaba, digo, ¿a quien no? El era muy apuesto, era de un pelo corto y negro y unos ojos dorados. Yo no me había dado cuenta, lo fuerte que eran mis sentimientos._

_Lo bese yo de nuevo y así comenzó todo. _

_Luego de eso, no nos volvimos a hablar, en unas semanas. Yo pensé que ahí terminaría todo. Pero cuando fui asignada en un proyecto escolar, tuve que ir a su casa. Irónicamente, el trabajo era sobre los anticonceptivos y las maneras de prevenir embarazos adolescentes. _

**XXX**

Los recuerdos del sueño que había tenido esta mañana, habían vuelto a mi mente. Deje escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas y seguí recordando.

**XXX**

_Sus padres no estaban en casa, así que cuando terminamos de entregarnos en cuerpo y alma, nadie nos molesto. Luego de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad, el parecía no querer estar conmigo, jamás me dio una explicación.__ Y al sentir su frialdad yo tampoco quise saberlo. _

_**XXX**_

Nuestra amistad termino. Había pasado no se cuanto tiempo y yo seguía ahí llorando.

-Kagome, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó Sango

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Con tu bebé- dijo Sango

_Bebé. _

-Digo, supongo que no vas a abortar ¿verdad?- me preguntó Sango

-No, nunca, jamás podría hacer algo así- le dije

-Así que lo vas a tener- me dijo

-Si- dije e hice un largo y profundo suspiro

**XXX**

Volvimos al curso y le dimos una excusa falsa a nuestra profesora, de que me había agarrado un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza.

La jornada fue rápida. Sango me acompaño en el camino a casa.

-Kagome, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás tu madre?- me pregunto

-Hoy- le dije con un tono seguro

Cuando llegué a casa, Sango me deseo suerte y se fue. Entré a casa y mamá me esperaba con un gran almuerzo. Kikyo y Souta no tardaron en llegar también.

Yo no dije ninguna palabra. Estaba pensando en como lo iba a decir. También pensaba en lo que me iban a decir. Sentía nervios, y eso me estaba haciendo pasar un mal momento.

Cuando terminaron de comer, suspire y tome una gran cantidad de aire. Me pare e hice una señal de que todos siguieran sentados.

-Tengo algo que decirles- les dije con un tono bajo y nervioso

-¿Que hiciste, cielo?- dijo mi mamá preocupada

-No es nada malo, digo, si no fuera en mis circunstancias- dije soltando una risita nerviosa.

Suspire y desee que sucediera lo mejor.

-Estoy embarazada- dije bajando mi cabeza.

Todos pusieron una cara de asombro y de sorpresa. Yo cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor.

-¿Esto es una broma?- dijo Kikyo

Negué con la cabeza.

Mi mamá suspiro y fue hacia a mi. Me abrazo de una forma bastante consoladora. Y yo no pude soportar más y llore. Kikyo se unió al abrazo.

-Perdónenme fui una tonta- les dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- me dijo mamá con un tono comprensivo.

Eso era verdad y tener el apoyo de mi madre me hacía sentir mucho mejor.


	2. Chapter 2: El papá

**Perdonen por la tardanza, ande mucho de vaga xD, me vicie con ouran high host clu y me mantuve en la computador viendo solo eso. Gracias a KokoroNat, Gatit4, InuxKagomeFOREVERANDEVER, bakuinu, aries96, jossHyuga, gabyuki, Eiko23, serena tsukino chiba, muchas gracias por sus reviews. **

**InuxKagomeFOREVERANDEVER: primero que nada, gracias por tu review, y si algo sospechoso hay en Inuyasha, que lo sabrás a medida que leas los proximos capitulos, y si se sobre La vida secreta de una adolecente americana, no la vi pero se que esta muy buena. Si va a ser un fic largo, probablemente más de 20. Besos, cuidate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: El papá.<strong>

Luego de haberles dicho mi secreto a mi familia, me hicieron sentar y hablar sobre esto. Tendría que confesar quien era el padre y eso me ponía nerviosa. Souta se fue a jugar con su videojuego, pero mi abuelo, mi mamá y Kikyo se sentaron en la mesa.

-Kagome ¿quien es el padre?- me preguntó Kikyo

Sabía que en cualquier momento iban a preguntar eso, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera totalmente incomoda y nerviosa. Respire hondo y exhale.

-Inuyasha- dije

Kikyo abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa. Se levantó de la silla y se inclino hacía a mi de forma ¿amenazadora?

-¿Inuyasha Taisho? ¿Tú amigo de toda la vida? ¿Ese Inuyasha?- dijo Kikyo

-Si, no conozco a otro Inuyasha- le dije enarcando una ceja

Se sentó y tomo un sorbo de te. Yo hice lo mismo.

-No sabia que estuvieran de novios- dijo mi mamá con expresión confundida

-No lo fuimos ni lo somos- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Mi mamá me miro confundida.

-¿Entonces solo…?- dijo mi mamá

Entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Técnicamente, si- dije- es una larga historia-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me dijo mi abuelo

-¿Acerca de que?- le pregunté

-Acerca de todo-

-Yo quiero tener el bebé, jamás pensé en abortar y la adopción no me parece una buena ida- le dije

-Entonces tendremos un bebé llorón en 9 meses ¿verdad?- dijo Kikyo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Kikyo!- la reprendió mi mamá

No entendía la actitud de Kikyo. Primero estaba muy comprensiva pero después de que le dije quien era el padre se puso rara.

-¿Le vas a decir a Inuyasha?- me preguntó mi mamá

Lo pensé un buen rato.

-No, creo que no- dije

Kikyo suspiro de ¿alivio? Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando.

-Deberías decirle- dijo mi abuelo

-No, abuelo ella dijo que no, no la hagas cambiar de opinión- dijo Kikyo

-Kikyo, estás muy rara ¿te molesto algo que dije?- le pregunté

-No, nada- mintió

-Kagome, yo también creo que deberías decirle- dijo mi mamá

-¿Por qué? El es un idiota- dije

-Kagome, tal vez no lo sea del todo, hija, quiero que entiendas que no se trata de ti este asunto, se trata del bebé que llevas en tu vientre, piensa en el, ¿no quieres que tenga un papá?- dijo mi madre

Solté algunas lágrimas. Este asunto me ponía mal. Lo mejor para el bebé era tener un padre. Sin importar mis sentimientos.

**XXX**

Al otro día fui al colegio, decidida a decirle la verdad a Inuyasha. Aunque no sabía como. Cuando llegué deje mis cosas en mi casillero y espere a Sango. Tenía que contarle tanto. No tuve que esperar mucho, ya que después de unos minutos llegó. Me abrazo y estuvimos así un rato largo.

-Kagome, cuéntame ¿Qué te dijeron?- me preguntó

-Lo entendieron, luego te cuento los detalles- le dije

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo

-Hoy le voy a decir a Inuyasha la verdad- le dije

-¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?-

-Por supuesto-

Tenía que decirle, no quería que mi hijo tuviera mi misma infancia. Mi padre estuvo con mi madre cuando nacimos yo y Kikyo. Pero la trataba mal y además luego de que Souta nació el la abandono.

Tuve que pasar la mayor parte de mi infancia sin mi padre y eso no quería para mi hijo.

Toco el timbre y nos dirigimos a las aulas. Inuyasha entro con su aire de superioridad y se sentó en su banco. Yo sentía tanta impaciencia por decirle. Iba a esperar para el recreo y decirle.

Trate de enfocarme en lo que decía la profesora y en las tareas pero no pude. Solo pensaba en mi bebé y en su padre. Y cuando menos lo esperaba toco el timbre.

-Inuyasha ¿podemos hablar?- le dije

-Si- dijo sorprendido

Fuimos al bar de la escuela. El estaba totalmente sorprendido, se lo notaba en su expresión.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- me preguntó con una sonrisa

_Esa sonrisa._

-No se como decirlo- le dije

Respiré y exhale.

-Inuyasha, estoy embarazada- le dije sin mirarlo

Su rostro se puso pálido y no dijo nada. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Yo me sentía mal y me levanté para irme, pero el me agarró el brazo.

-Kagome ¿estás segura?- me preguntó

-Totalmente- le dije

El quedo pensativo un rato largo, pero jamás en esos momentos me soltó de mi agarre.

-¿Es mío?- me dijo

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡No estuve con nadie más!- le grité

Me había enojado ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en eso?

_El fue el único._

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó

-No será ¿Qué VAMOS a hacer?- le dije

El se quedo en silencio.

-Ah entiendo, no quieres saber nada de NUESTRO hijo, ¿verdad?- le dije

El seguía en silencio.

-Inuyasha, yo voy a quedarme con el bebé- le dije

Entonces me soltó y se fue.

Me fui corriendo y tropecé con Kikyo. Y no pude más. Inuyasha no quería saber nada de nuestro bebé. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero no importaba, porque igual dolía.

-Kagome ¿Por qué lloras?- me dijo asustada

Yo no contesté, deje que mi hermana me abrazara y me consolara. Le conté en medio de sollozos lo que había pasado, ella trato de consolarme pero nada podía hacerme sentir mejor.

En todo el día no vi más a Inuyasha. Ni siquiera apareció a clases. A la salida me tome el camino para ir a casa, pero un auto negro se detuvo al frente mío. Del auto salieron dos mujeres, una de pelo negro y largo y la otra tenía el pelo canoso y recogida. Del auto también salio Inuyasha…

-Hola Kagome- me dijo Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola- le dije

-Ella es mi madre Izayoi y ella es mi abuela Kaede- me dijo señalándome a las dos mujeres.

La de pelo negro era su madre y la salude al igual que a su abuela.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté

-Ya sabemos del embarazo, solo queríamos hablar contigo- dijo Izayoi

-Sube al auto, niña- me dijo con una sonrisa Kaede

Subía al auto.

-¿Adonde vamos?- les pregunté

-A mi casa- contestó Inuyasha

Yo estaba bastante confundida. No sabía ni que rayos estaba sucediendo. Tal vez Inuyasha había cambiado de opinión y quería estar conmigo y nuestro hijo. No eso no puede ser… Debo dejar de ilusionarme.

Llegamos a una casa grande y lujosa. Los Taisho eran una de las más ricas de esta ciudad, tienen una cadena de restaurante en todo Japón.

-Llegamos- me dijo Kaede

Salí del auto y entré a la casa. Adentro de la casa era demasiado lujoso para mi gusto. Cuando entré, observé a un muchacho muy parecido a Inuyasha, de ojos dorados y pelo plateado. Era Sesshomaru, su hermano mayor, el ya había terminado la secundaria, según lo que se.

Sesshomaru me vio y me dio una mirada bastante desagradable que me hizo sentir mal enseguida, Sesshomaru se fue arriba de las escaleras. Llegamos a su comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa.

-¿Quieres comer algo, querida?- me preguntó Izayoi

-No, gracias- le dije

-En tu estado, deberías comer, vamos come un poco- me dijo pasándome un plato de galletas.

-Gracias- le dije

Comí un poco, para satisfacer a Izayoi, pero en realidad, no quería comer nada, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Kagome, Inuyasha nos dijo que planeas quedarte con el bebé- me dijo Kaede con un tono serio

-Si- le dije segura

-Es una decisión inteligente, pero ¿sabes lo que pasa después que nace el bebé?- me dijo Izayoi.

Lo se perfectamente. Llanto, cansancio, insomnio, caprichos, pañales, pañales sucios, biberones, leche, estrías.

_ESTRIAS_

Mi figura se iría por el inodoro en un par de meses.

-Lo se- dije

-Bien, Kagome, debes saber que nosotros estaremos acompañándote- me dijo Izayoi sonriéndome.

¿Qué?

Pero Inuyasha no sonreía. Es más ni siquiera me miraba.

De repente, se escucharon unos gritos de un hombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa pequeña zorra esta aquí?- gritó un hombre

Apareció en el comedor, un hombre parecido a Inuyasha y su hermano Sesshomaru. Me miró a mí y se acerco.

-Tú no vas a tener a ese bastardo- me dijo el hombre, que era el padre de Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3: Creando Heridas

**Lo se me tarde un montonazo, pido disculpas, estoy algo a purada asi que no puedo agradecer a todos individualmente, asi que les agradezco a todos los que ponen reviews, ¡muchas gracias! y a todos lo que ponen en favoritos y en alertas. Gracias.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Creando heridas.<strong>

Me gritó de una forma tan horrible y maligna. Yo quedé congelada. Izayoi fue a querer pararlo pero eso le fue imposible. El padre de Inuyasha me agarró fuerte del brazo y me hizo parar. Me acorralo en la pared.

-¡Inu-no Taisho, para por favor!- dijo Izayoi tratando de alejarlo de mi.

-No vas a tener a ese bastardo, no lo voy a permitir- me dijo Inu-no Taisho

Yo estaba llorando y no era porque ese desgraciado me gritará, era porque Inuyasha estaba sentado sin hacer nada. Su cara decía todo, el también quería que me deshaga del bebé.

Luego no escuche nada, no quise hacerlo. Izayoi, Kaede y hasta Sesshomaru alejaron a ese desgraciado. Cuando empezaron a discutir, nadie me prestaba mucha atención. Entonces agarré mis cosas y me fui.

Pronto se darían cuenta de que me había ido, entonces pedí un taxi y me fui a mi casa. Cuando entré no quise hablar con nadie, porque si decía lo que había pasado, mi mamá y mi abuela iba a ir a la casa de Inuyasha, a hablar con su padre y sentí que eso iba a ser peor.

Fui al colegio, Inuyasha no había ido. Me sentía terrible.

Quería matarlo, por haberme hecho tanto daño. Este dolor me estaba matando y no le hacía bien a nadie. ¿Por qué no podía ser un hombre y apoyarme?

Porque no me amaba y era un niño inmaduro.

**XXX**

Me iba a mi casa, cuando de pronto, Miroku, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha me detuvo.

-Kagome, necesitó hablar contigo- me dijo

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté con mucha curiosidad

-La madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi, me llamo diciendo que no encontraba a Inuyasha y me dijo que te preguntará si lo habías visto-

Mi corazón se detuvo.

_¿No lo encontraba?_

-No, no lo vi- le dije con un tono apenas entendible.

Miroku puso de vuelta el teléfono en su oreja y repitió lo que había dicho.

Cuando estaba por irme, Miroku me agarró del brazo de vuelta.

-Kagome, ¿hay algo que paso entre Inuyasha y tú?- me preguntó

-¡No!- le grité

Por supuesto que Miroku, no me creyó.

-Vamos Kagome, mi amigo no aparece, debes ayudarme- me dijo con un tono lleno de preocupación.

Baje la cabeza.

-Por lo menos ayúdame a buscarlo- me dijo

-¿Por qué yo tendría que hacerlo?- le pregunté encarnando una ceja

-Porque se que algo paso entre ustedes dos, y si lo encontramos, podrías hablar con el- me dijo

Abrí la boca para protestar pero no tenía ninguna excusa para no ir. Suspire y me metí en el auto azul de Miroku para buscar a Inuyasha. No hablamos en todo el trayecto, no había mucho que decir. Yo no iba a decirle mi secreto.

Recorrimos todos los lugares "preferidos" de Inuyasha según Miroku. Nos bajamos en un bar, en donde lo vimos tomando alcohol.

-Inuyasha, amigo me tenías preocupado- dijo Miroku

Inuyasha le sonrió y su sonrisa se borro cuando me miro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me dijo con un tono de borracho.

Yo no le contesté.

-Tú eres la causa de todos mis problemas- dijo el

Y como estaba borracho, no le pegué una bien merecida piña.

-Por tu culpa mi madre anoche se fue de casa, y mi padre me corrió- dijo el acercándose a mí.

Me sorprendí y aun así no dije nada.

-Tú y ese bastardo que llevas, me arruinaron mi vida- me dijo ya demasiado cerca de mi rostro.

Miroku abrió los ojos como platos y entendió todo.

-Basta amigo, no le haces ningún bien a nadie- dijo Miroku al darse cuenta de todo, tratando de defenderme.

Aunque Miroku no era amigo mío, y tuviera la fama de mujeriego, su actitud reciente, fue de un total caballero.

Lo que Inuyasha dijo, me hizo llorar y enojarme. No aguanté más y le pegué una piña. Me dolió pero me hizo sentir muy satisfecha. A Inuyasha le empezó a sangrar la nariz, en donde yo le había pegado, y se sentó en una mesa. Parece que eso lo hizo reaccionar. Me acerqué a el de forma amenazadora.

-¿Culpa mía? ¿Todo es culpa mía?, tú tienes la mayor parte de la culpa, no em defendiste cuando el imbecil de tu padre me dijo todo eso. No me apoyaste en esto y me hiciste pasar un infierno en estos últimos días, además ¿crees que este bebé se hizo solo? No, tú también pusiste algo en esto. Eres un maldito, no se que le voy a decir a nuestro hijo cuando crezca y pregunté acerca de ti- dije

Inuyasha solo me quedo mirando.

-Vivirás con la culpa de haber abandonado a tu primer hijo- dije

Me fui y pedí un taxi.

**XXX**

Llegué a casa y me di un relajante baño. Cuando salí, me fui a cenar y mis problemas se fueron de mi cabeza. Alguien toco la puerta y mi mamá fue rápidamente a atender.

-Hola, me gustaría hablar con Kagome- dijo una voz masculina

Supe inmediatamente quien era el dueño de esa voz.

Me levanté y fui hacía la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha?- dije muy enojada

-Podemos hablar- me dijo con sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.

Asentí y fuimos afuera a hablar.

-Kagome, lo siento mucho- me dijo

Yo no dije nada.

-No debí haberte dicho esas cosa, todo es culpa mía y tienes toda la razón debía haberte defendido- me dijo mientras me acariciaba mi rostro.

Yo no supe que decir.

-Te prometo que te voy a acompañar en esto, voy a estar presente en la vida de nuestro hijo- dijo sonriendo

Eso fue música para mis oídos.

-Eso es lo que único que necesitó- dije sonriendo

**XXX**

Inuyasha luego, se fue al apartamento de su abuela Kaede. En donde estaba también Izayoi que había decidido divorciarse del padre de Inuyasha. No pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable.

Al otro día, muy feliz, fui decirle todo lo que había pasado a Sango.

-Me alegro mucho amiga- me dijo sonriendo

-Si, gracias al cielo todo sale bien- dije sonriendo

Cuando iba por el pasillo, escuché unos insultos hacia Inuyasha. Fui haber que estaba pasando. En el aula de música, estaban Inuyasha y Miroku hablando.

-Dime la verdad ¿Por qué estuviste con Kagome?- le preguntó muy enojado Miroku.

-Porque la quiero- dijo el mirando para otro lado.

-Mientes, yo ya se porque, eres la peor persona que ha pisado el planta- dijo Miroku cerrando los puños.

-Bueno me faltaba una Miroku, ¿Qué podría haber hecho?- le dijo

-Mira las consecuencias- le dijo Miroku tratando de no golpearlo

-Lo se, esa apuesta fue la peor decisión de mi vida- dijo Inuyasha cerrando los puños.

_¿Apuesta?_

_¿Se acostó conmigo por una maldita apuesta?_

Una chica quiso pasar al aula de música y yo me corrí para que pase, en el momento en el que me corrí Inuyasha me vio.

-Kagome- dijo

Lo miré con odio.

Me fui de ahí. No se como iba a aguantar este golpe. Me fui al baño de chicas, en donde el no se atrevería a buscarme. Me tuve que agarrar de algo, si no quería caer.

-Kagome, amiga ¿Qué paso?- me preguntó Sango mientras me sacudía

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en el piso del baño.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunté muy confundida

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, te encontré tirada en el piso- me dijo muy preocupada

-Sango, me enteré de algo horrible- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Le conté lo que había escuchado.

-Inuyasha es un cerdo amiga, lo siento tanto- me dijo

**XXX**

A la salida de la escuela, Inuyasha se me acerco para hablar conmigo.

-Aléjate de ella, no quiere hablar contigo- le dijo Sango

-Sango, hazte a un lado- le dijo Inuyasha

Entonces sentí un golpe y vi como Sango le golpeaba a Inuyasha en la cara. Entonces Sango me hizo seña de que siguiéramos caminamos y por primera vez en el día sonreí.

Inuyasha se lo merecía por no dejar de crear heridas.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Y ahora que?

****Ya se lo que me van a decir y llevan toda la razón soy una maldita perra que se tardó MUCHO en la continuación y les pido perdón no tengo excusa. Les juro que no me llegaba la inspiración y también me pegué una viciada impresionante de los expedientes secretos X que no puedo dejar de ver y es tanta mi viciada que deje de ver anime :|. Es una lastima pero mi amor hacia los fics y hacia DBZ, naruto, ranma 1/2 y por supuesto inuyasha sigue siendo el mismo. Bueno aqui esta y antes les quiero agradecer por los reviews, muchisimas gracias.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: ¿Y ahora que?<strong>

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue correr hacía mi habitación y llorar. Me sentía estupida. Inuyasha me llamaba al celular pero yo no lo atendía. No quería hablar con el.

Para distraerme quise escuchar algún CD de cualquier banda. Decidí que el CD de The Beatles, tal vez podría distraerme, pero no encontré el equipo. Recordé que le había prestado a Kikyo. Me levente del piso y fui a la habitación de mi hermana.

La encontré maquillándose. De seguro, iba a encontrarse con alguien.

-Kikyo, ¿Dónde esta el equipo de música?- le pregunté observando su ordenada habitación.

-Encima de la cómoda- dijo, mientras terminaba de ponerse una sombra de ojos.

Agarré el equipo de música pero mi vista se desvió hacía otro lugar. Había unas pastillas encima de la cómoda. Las agarré con cuidado y supe lo que era.

-Kikyo, ¿estas pastillas anticonceptivas, son tuyas?- le pregunté encarnando una ceja.

Se puso roja de vergüenza y me las arrebató de las manos.

-Por supuesto que si, no quiero acabar como tú- me dijo con tono enojado

Me encogí de hombros.

-Lo siento no quise decir eso- dijo Kikyo tomándome de los hombros.

-No importa- le dije sonriendo

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estoy sorprendida no sabía que sexualmente activa- le dije con sinceridad.

Kikyo se río a carcajadas.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo

-¿Quién fue el primero?- le pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella me miró. El ambiente se torno incomodo. No tendría porque ser así, yo después de todo era la hermana.

-No quieres saberlo- me dijo y volvió a su labor de maquillaje

Entonces fue como un _click_, en mi cerebro.

-Te acostaste con Inuyasha- le dije

Ella me miró. Supo que la había descubierto.

-Si, pero al igual que tú, no paso nada después- dijo

Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos.

-¿Cuándo fue?- le dije

-Hace meses-

Para colmo, lo hizo antes con ella.

Tomé el equipo y me fui corriendo hacía mi habitación. Me encerré ahí. Me senté en el piso y puse el CD. Las lágrimas fluían con rapidez. Tomé el almohadón y me lo puse en la cabeza y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

**XXX**

Luego de haber llorado dos horas, me levanté y me di cuenta de algo. Llorar por un chico, no tiene lógica ni sentido. Me sentía muy triste y no estaba para menos la razón de todo el asunto, pero creo que llorar por el le daba más importancia de la necesaria. Entonces me seque las lágrimas y me puse a reflexionar.

Reflexionar, algo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho. Desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada no me había puesto a pensar en cuál sería el siguiente paso.

Lo más importante de todo esto era mi bebé. Que no tenía absolutamente la culpa de nada. Una vida estaba creciendo dentro de mí, jamás lo había pensado. En seguida llevé mi mano a mi boca para poder tapar mi sonrisa que no estaba de más.

Claro que hubiese sido mucho mejor si esto hubiera pasado dentro de unos años, pero tal vez mi destino sería diferente. Tal vez vería lo bueno de todo este asunto.

Me saqué el uniforme y me puse una ropa para salir. Bajé las escaleras y fui a donde estaba mi madre.

-Mamá, necesito que me pidas una cita con el doctor, para hablar sobre mi embarazo- le dije sonriendo

-Por supuesto- dijo mi mamá

-Ahora voy para el centro dentro de unas horas vuelvo- le dije

Mi madre asintió y yo me fui.

Quería ponerme las pilas para ser la mejor madre que este bebé podría tener y tenía que intentarlo.

**XXX**

Llegué a la tienda de libros y en vez de ir a las novelas a donde siempre iba, me fui a la de autoayuda. Leí muchos títulos pero ninguno se refería a mi situación.

Encontré tres sobre como sobrellevar el embarazo, el que me pareció mejor lo tome. Luego tome otros dos sobre el cuidado de un prematuro y el otro trataba de cómo cuidar a un bebé en general.

-Kagome, hace mucho que no pasabas por aquí- me dijo la vendedora, que se llamaba Zoe.

-Si lo se, ando con algunos problemas- le dije sonriendo

Ella bajo la mirada y vio mis libros.

Su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo.

-¿Me puedes cobrar?- le pregunté.

-Si, por supuesto- dijo saliendo de su trance

Nos fuimos hacía la caja registradora.

-Todo sería 250- me dijo

Nunca había gastado tanto en libros. Le di y me fui con mis libros.

Quería ir a otro lugar y fui al centro comercial. Fui directamente a la sección de tiendas de ropas como marcaba el mapa del centro comercial. Me costó mucho pero al fin encontré lo que buscaba. Una tienda de ropa para bebés.

Entré y entonces vi a Inuyasha y Miroku en la tienda.

Me importaba un pepino que le estuviera en la tienda. Así que fui a la sección ropa para recién nacidos y yo miraba la pequeña ropa como si fuera oro. Mis sentidos no pudieron evitarlo y escuchaba mientras tanto la conversación de Inuyasha y Miroku que no estaban tan lejos de mí.

-No puedo creer que vas a ser padre amigo- dijo Miroku dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Inuyasha suspirando.

-Eso te pasa por ser un jodido cabrón- le dijo Miroku serio

Inuyasha no respondió solo bajó la cabeza, así que no pude ver su expresión.

-Ahora que te ha pasado esto, servirá una lección para muchos, tienes que acompañarme a comprar condones en la farmacia- dijo Miroku

-Si lo haré amigo- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

-Te voy a preguntar algo seriamente ¿Tu quieres a Kagome?- dijo Miroku

Esa pregunta me interesaba.

-Por supuesto que si, pero como a una amiga, jamás la vi como una persona a la que me pudiera enamorar. Me gustaba, pero no al punto de enamorarme o ponerme en una relación, me gustan muchas chicas- dijo riéndose un poco

Negué con mi cabeza.

-Pero Kagome es una chica diferente- dijo Inuyasha con un tono dulce

Enarqué una ceja.

-Cuando éramos amigos, le contaba de todo, porque teníamos los mismos gustos de música, de series de televisión, ¡a esa chica le gustaba Dragón Ball Z y los juegos de playstation, por el amor de Dios!- dijo Inuyasha riéndose

Me reí un poco.

-Si amigo, y ella ahora va a ser madre de tu hijo y ese vinculo, ten por seguro que jamás se romperá- dijo Miroku

Asentí con mi cabeza como respaldando esa afirmación.

-Lo que no puedo dejar atrás de todo esto es que también tuviste relaciones con la hermana- dijo Miroku

-Si lo se, los dos sabemos cuál de las dos es la más linda- dijo Inuyasha

-¿Cuál?- dijo Miroku confundido.

-Por supuesto que Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha

Bufé y seguí con mi tarea de buscar una linda ropita para mi bebé. Encontré una que me gustó mucho que serviría para ponerle, sea niño o niña, era de color blanco. También encontré un babero entre toda una caja de liquidaciones, tomé uno que tenía la imagen de Goku y era de color rojo. Le serviría a mi bebé por si era niño. Aunque si fuera niña, obligaría a mi hija a adorar al héroe de mi infancia.

Fui al cajero y choqué obviamente con Inuyasha.

-Kagome- dijo el sorprendido

El llevaba una ropita en la que tenía escrito de color rojo fuerte: Dragón Ball Z. No solo me lo tenía que encontrar sino que también me tenía que copiar el mismo gusto a la hora de elegir cosas para el bebé.

-Hola Inuyasha- dije suspirando y bajando la cabeza

-Lo que paso en la escuela, yo quiero explicarte- dijo poniéndome una mano en mi hombro.

-No quiero saber, tampoco me interesa, lo hecho esta echo- dije y seguí caminando hacia el cajero.

El me siguió silenciosamente.

El cajero ponía los códigos en la computadora para cobrarme luego se puso a reír.

-Usted va a ser una excelente madre, ojala mi madre me hubiese comprado cosas de Goku- dijo sonriéndome el cajero

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Son 40,50- me dijo sin desaparecer su sonrisa

Le di el dinero y me fui de ahí. Sabía que Inuyasha quería hablar conmigo pero realmente no me importaba en lo absoluto. Lo único que importaba era como ponernos de acuerdo sobre nuestro bebé.

Fui a un bar y como estaba muerta de hambre, pedí un submarino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Cuando empecé a devorar mi pedido, alguien se sentó en la silla de adelante, subí mi cabeza. Kikyo.

-Hermana ya empiezas a convertirte en una dulce vaquita en espera- me dijo sonriendo

No respondí.

-Hablando en serio, lo siento mucho, en realidad no debería disculparme porque al fin de cuentas yo me acosté con el primero, pero se lo mucho que te debió dolerte enterarte de esto- me dijo tomando mi mano

Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos. No era por Inuyasha, era por mi hermana.

-Eres la única hermana que tengo y no quiero que esto arruine nuestra relación, porque tú eres mi otra parte, eres mi mitad, mi gemela, las dos compartimos las mismas cosas desde que fuimos concebidas, y no quiero que sufras- dijo Kikyo y su voz se quebró

Subí mi mirada y la vi llorar amargamente por primera vez en mi vida.

Le tome la mano con fuerza. Yo también estaba llorando.

Ella se levantó y me abrazo con fuerza, yo me pare para que el abrazo fuera completamente consolador. Le acariciaba el cabello para que dejara de llorar. Luego nos separamos y las dos al ver como estábamos llorando, nos empezamos a reír.

-Te compré algo- me dijo Kikyo

Me dio una bolsa, yo la abrí y vi que se trataba de un vestido de color rosa para bebé.

-No sabemos todavía si es niño o niña- le dije

-Va a ser niña estoy segura- me dijo sonriendo.

Pagué la cuenta y las dos nos fuimos con brazo y brazo hasta nuestra casa.


	5. Chapter 5: Primeras Imágenes

**__**_Hola después de MUCHO tiempo al fin pude encontrar inspiración y tiempo para hacer el capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, espero que me perdonen por tardar tanto, pero les juro chicos no tenía inspiración ni tiempo. Me lleve materias estoy a full, pero me voy a poner las pilas para terminar el fic lo antes posible. Creo que este fic tendrá 16 capítulos o 20. Sin más que decir, lean y disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Primeras imágenes<strong>

El lunes a primera hora, mi madre me acompañó a Kikyo y a mí a la escuela. Era hora de hablar con el director sobre mi embarazo.

Cuando llegamos Kikyo se fue su aula y yo me fui con mi mamá a la oficina del director. El con mucha amabilidad, nos hizo sentar en las sillas delante de su escritorio.

-¿Qué necesitan hablar conmigo?- preguntó el director

-Vengo a hablar de Kagome. Mi hija esta embarazada-

El director quedo en un silencio absoluto.

-Eso significa que cuando este en las etapas finales del embarazo va a faltar algunas semanas- dijo mi madre

El director asintió.

-Bien, no tardó más de lo que imaginaba, me retiró, debo ir a trabajar- dijo mi madre

Me dio un beso en la frente, yo iba a salir tras ella, pero una voz me hizo quedarme en donde estaba.

-Kagome, ¿Por qué? Eras una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela, estabas postulada a una beca para la Universidad, ahora no sé cómo vas a poder mantener tu rendimiento académico, además pensé que eras un poco más inteligente en estas cosas, damos clases de educación sexual en la escuela, ¿acaso no prestaste atención sobre las medidas de protección?- me dijo el director educadamente pero visiblemente enojado.

-No se preocupe por mi rendimiento académico, de alguna manera lo voy a tratar de mantener y en cuanto se refiere a lo de las precauciones, admito que fui una idiota, pero ya está hecho, no hay nada que pueda hacer- dije

Me retiré de la oficina y me fui a mi salón de clases. Le expliqué a mi profesora sobre porque me había tardado. Me fui a sentar junto a Sango. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué te dijo el director?- me preguntó

-Lo tuvo que aceptar estaba sorprendido por esta noticia, incluso me reto por no haber usado las protecciones necesarias-

-Siendo honesta contigo, cuando me lo dijiste, no podía creerlo, es decir, siempre esperé esto de Kikyo o hasta de mí, pero nunca de ti, tampoco me agrada tu elección de padre-

No le contesté.

-Más vale que sea el mejor padre del mundo- dijo Sango enojada

Trataba de poner atención a la clase de historia, pero me era imposible, todo lo que estaba explicando la profesora, ya lo sabía. Me encantaba historia así que sabía muchas cosas. A veces le daba clases particulares, a mis hermanos, a Sango, y por supuesto a Inuyasha.

**XXX**

En los recreos era acompañada más bien protegida por mi hermana Kikyo y Sango. Me protegían de Inuyasha. Y también de sus amigos que ya sabía que estaba embarazada. La verdad, la mayoría de la escuela lo sabía o lo sospechaba.

Kikyo se peleo con muchas chicas porque hablaban muy mal de mí, así que tenía que estar conmigo en los recreos porque se había quedado sin una verdadera amiga.

-No puedo creer lo imbéciles que son- dijo Sango refiriéndose a las "amigas" de Kikyo

-Lo se, son muy idiotas- dijo Kikyo

Entonces rompí a llorar.

-Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo Kikyo abrazándome

Yo no lloraba en frente de nadie, lo hacía cuando la situación era muy mala. Pero estas hormonas del embarazo me hacían sentir muy emocional.

-Es que no quería que te pelearás con tus amigas- le dije entre sollozos

-No te preocupes, además tu eres hermana y nuestro vínculo es mucho más importante- me dijo sonriendo

Seguí llorando un poco hasta que el timbre toco.

**XXX**

Hoy tenía una cita con el doctor, para que me haga una ecografía. No puedo hablar con Inuyasha no me siento lista. Así que no le avise. Sango y mi hermana van a acompañarme para que no me sienta sola.

Cuando llegué al hospital con Kikyo, Sango ya estaba en la puerta esperándonos. Entramos y ¡sorpresa! Inuyasha también estaba esperando.

-Le mande un mensaje de texto, avisándole- me susurro Kikyo

Le dirigí una mirada severa. Me senté a lado de el obligada a aceptarlo. Sin quererlo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Esta situación me ponía muy mal.

-Debes avisarme Kagome, sé que estás molesta, pero tienes que ponerme al tanto con estas cosas, después de todo también es mi hijo- me dijo

Asentí sin mirarlo.

-Kagome Higurashi- dijo una señora que atendía las citas del doctor.

Me pare y me indico que entrará a una habitación. Miré a Sango y Kikyo.

-Entra, te esperamos afuera- dijo Kikyo sonriendo

Inuyasha entro conmigo.

-Kagome acuéstate te haré el procedimiento- me dijo el doctor

Me acosté en la camilla y me subieron la remera. Luego el doctor me puso una especie de pasta azul y comenzó a usar el ecógrafo.

-Bien, ahí esta- dijo apuntando un punto en la pantalla.

Era lo más perfecto y pequeño que había visto en mi vida.

-Parece muy sano y no veo complicaciones, pero igualmente tiene que cuidarse mucho- me dijo el doctor.

Imprimió la fotografía y me dio una para mí y otra para Inuyasha. Salí contenta de la habitación.

-¡Miren!- les dije a Sango y Kikyo mostrándole la ecografía.

No dijeron nada pero me arrebataron la ecografía y sonrieron.

-Kagome ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Inuyasha

Las chicas me miraron y yo les dirigí una mirada. Se fueron a hablar a otro lado para que nosotros pudiésemos hablar con tranquilidad.

-Kagome, sé que en estos meses no te apoye ni te trate bien y te enteraste de lo de Kikyo. Kagome, lo siento mucho, sé que debes pensar que soy un cerdo sin remedio, pero siendo honesto, lo soy. Lo sé perfectamente y nunca me había molestado hasta que vi tu cara cuando te enteraste. Nunca me di cuenta el daño que hacía a los demás. Lo siento mucho Kagome. Sinceramente ninguna opinión me había importado tanto como la tuya- dijo Inuyasha bajando la cabeza.

Le tome de la mano.

-Acepto tus disculpas, el pasado quedo en el pasado, ahora tenemos un futuro del que preocuparnos- le dije sonriendo.

El me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, Kagome- dijo Inuyasha con su cara entre mis cabellos

-Yo también- le dije

Me fui con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sango y Kikyo trataron de perdonarlo, especialmente Sango.

Todavía no lo perdonaba del todo, la verdad, es que lo estaba intentando. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no puedo estar enojada con el toda la vida. Él es el padre de mi hijo.

Llegué a casa y les mostré las imágenes a mi madre, Souta y mi abuelo.

-Pensar que en 7 meses estará aquí con nosotros- dijo mi abuelo

Golpe bajo. Me bajo la presión con solo pensar en eso.

-Tenemos que ver los precios de cunas, juguetes, ropas, adornos- dijo mi madre

-La cuna irá en mi pieza- dije tratando de no pensar en ello. Falta mucho todavía.

-Supongo que la familia de Inuyasha ayudará un poco- dijo Kikyo

-Tiene que hacerlo- dijo mi madre

Luego de comer, me fui a mi habitación y puse la ecografía debajo de mi almohada e inmediatamente me dormí.


	6. Chapter 6: Kikyo I

_Hola, siento mucho haberme tardado. Es que mi computadora se hizo mierda. Y todavía no me la arreglan, así que estoy escribiendo los capitulos en un cuaderno y luego los paso a mi otra computadora llena de virus y super lenta. La buena noticia es que hasta ahora tengo el capitulo 8, así que estaré acutalizando con regularidad. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el aguante. _

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_La canción le pertenece a Suzanne Collins._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Kikyo I<strong>

Todo había mejorada desde que Inuyasha decidió apoyarme. Trataba de compensar todo lo que me había hecho sufrir haciendo diferentes cosas. Por ejemplo: Dejaba una rosa dentro de mi casillero con una frase, una canción o un chiste, cuando llegaba a casa siempre me esperaba un globo atado a mi buzón t compró todo lo que el bebé iba a necesitar: cunas, mamaderas, ropa, juguetes, mitad para niña y la otra por si es un niño. Mi familia no gastó un centavo. Me regaló un libro de nombre para el bebé y el había rodeado con círculos los que le había gustado. Coincidimos en muchos nombres, por ahora si es una niñas se llamará: Kumiko y si es un niño se llamará: Zuko. M acompañó a todas las citas con el doctor.

Así estuvo por dos meses.

Ya estaba en mi tercer mes de embarazo, mi vientre había crecido un poco y aunque podía cubrirlo, todo el colegio ya se había enterado.

Llegué a la escuela y fui directamente a mi casillero a ver lo que me había dejado Inuyasha. Sin embargo, lo primero que encontré fue una nota pegada en el casillero en el que decía: _"Zorra"._

La agarré, la hice un bollo y la tire a la basura. Abrí mi casillero y ahí estaba sin falta la rosa con la frase atada a ella. Creo que es una canción: _"El sol te alumbra y te da calor, las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor, tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará" _

Sonreí y me sonroje un poco.

-¿Otra rosa?- preguntó Sango

-Si- le contesté mientras guardaba la rosa en mi mochila.

-La verdad, Inuyasha se esta esforzando mucho- dijo

-Si espero que no la cague- le dije con sinceridad

-Yo también amiga, yo también- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Fuimos a curso y nos sentamos en nuestro banco esperando a la profesora. Hoy teníamos salud y casi siempre tocábamos el tema del sexo y las protecciones que hay que tomar. Mis compañeros me hacían sentir incomoda.

-Hola Kagome- me saludó Inuyasha

-Hola- le contesté

-¿Te gustó la canción que te deje?- me preguntó sonrojado

-Si, es muy bonita ¿De donde la sacaste?-

-Mi mamá solía cantármela cuando era niño, pensé que tal vez le podríamos cantar a Zuko-

-O Kumiko-

-Estoy totalmente seguro de que será un niño-

Suspire. La profesora entró al curso y el tuvo que irse rápidamente a su banco. La clase comenzó y, tenía razón, tocamos el tema del sexo. Todos mis compañeros me miraban y luego miraban a Inuyasha.

-Chicos deben entender lo importante que es usar protecciones porque sino…- la profesora no pudo terminar

-Acabaremos como ella- interrumpió Touya señalándome

Todos se rieron. Me puse roja y mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Empezaron los susurros: _"Zorra" "Puta" "Ramera"_

-¿Cómo va tu embarazo? Tu hijo nunca va a ser feliz teniendo a una puta como madre- dijo Touya

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas mientras me sentía la peor basura del mundo. Sango le decía un montón de barbaridades a Touya. La profesora había tratado de calmarnos pero fracaso. De pronto, Inuyasha le pegó un puñetazo a Touya y no se detuvo hasta que Miroku lo detuvo.

-Eres un imbecil- dijo Inuyasha soltándose de Miroku y golpeando a Touya nuevamente- ¡Di que lo sientes!

-¡Jamás!- dijo Touya tratando de defenderse. Cosa que no pudo hacerlo.

-Chicos por favor paren- dijo la profesora desesperada

-¡Dilo!- dijo Inuyasha agarrando del cuello a Touya

-Lo siento- dijo Touya en voz baja

-¡Dilo más fuerte!- gritó Inuyasha

-¡Lo siento!- gritó Touya

-Dile que todo lo que le dijiste es mentira y que nuestro hijo va a ser el más afortunado por tenerla como madre. ¡Dilo!-

Touya lo repitió rojo de furia.

Tuve un verdadero lío de emociones. Me sentía enojada, triste, frustrada, avergonzada y a la vez tan enamorada…

Malditas hormonas.

Finalmente la profesora llevo a Inuyasha y Touya a la oficina del director. Para el recreo, la golpiza de Inuyasha ya la sabían todos. Nadie más me dijo un insulto.

-Kagome ¿Dónde esta Touya?- dijo Kikyo

-¿Para que quieres verlo?- le pregunté

-¡Quiero matarlo!- contestó Kikyo enojada

-Tranquila Kikyo, Inuyasha se hizo cargo de el- le dijo Sango

-Ya lo se. Maldición me hubiese gustado estar ahí- dijo Kikyo lamentando estar en una división diferente.

Cuando llegué a casa no me esperaba ningún globo. Inmediatamente llamé a Inuyasha.

_-¿Hola?- _dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Inuyasha soy Kagome- contesté

_-Kagome ¿Estás bien?- _

-Si, gracias por defenderme-

_-Ni lo digas, Touya no volverá a joderte-_

-Lo se ¿Qué castigo les dieron?-

_-A Touya por decirte esas cosas lo suspendieron por 3 días y a mi por golpearlo una semana-_

-Lo siento-

_-No lo sientas, se lo merecía- _

Quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería pero las palabras no salieron.

_-Me tengo que ir- dijo_

-Esta bien. Adiós-

_-Adiós- _

Me fui a mi habitación y puse mi rosa junto a las otras en un jarrón lleno de agua sobre el escritorio y la notita con la frase la pegue en el jarrón junto a las otras.

Me cambie y me fui a comer. Después fui a la habitación de Kikyo, aprovechando que ella estaba bañándose, a buscar unos caramelos que tenía debajo de su cama.

Saqué una caja, la abrí y saque mis caramelos. Antes de cerrarla me encontré con unas hojas. Por u lado, había algunas que parecían canciones y por el otro lado parecían hojas arrancadas de su diario.

Las primeras hablaban de cómo le dolía el abandono de nuestro padre, otras de mí y de Souta. Pero luego había otras que tenía como titulo: _"Inuyasha" _

Decía lo mucho que lo amaba y que le dolió mucho enterarse de mi embarazo. Contaba lo horrible que sería para ella si el y yo nos casamos y de cómo me odiaba a mí y a mi bebé.

Siempre había pensado que para Kikyo, Inuyasha solo había significado una noche y nada más. Pero ahora me estaba dando cuenta de que Inuyasha significaba mucho más y me dolía saberlo.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- dijo Kikyo detrás de mí

-Lo amas- le dije llorando

-¡No tenias ningún derecho a ver mis cosas!- dijo enojada

-¡Lo amas! Y me odias también-

Kikyo no contestó pero empezó a llorar.

-Yo también lo amo- le dije más para mi que para ella

-Lo se- me dijo sollozando

No pude aguantar más. Baje las escaleras alterad y tome el auto de mi abuelo, que siempre nos prestaba a mi y a Kikyo en caso de emergencia, y me fui.

Anduve sin rumbo hasta que no pude más y tuve que parar el auto. Acariciaba mi vientre, pensando en la horrible situación en que me encontraba.

Me dolía el pecho. Quería gritar y romper todo. Mi hermana había estado sufriendo y odiándome todo este tiempo. Eso me dolía. Nunca pensé que nos separaríamos nunca, siempre pensé que nuestro lazo es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

No me di cuenta a donde iba hasta que llegué.

Salí del auto y me debatía si tocar la puerta o irme.

Finalmente alguien abrió la puerta.

-No se porque estoy aquí- dije llorando

-Entra querida- me contestó Izayoi.


	7. Chapter 7: Kikyo II

_Hola, aquí esta la actualización luego de una semana. Así es, las actualizaciones serán más rápidas. Como se habrán dado cuenta el capitulo anterior (Kikyo I) es la primera parte y aquí esta la segunda. Luego de la tercera, no hablaremos mucho de Kikyo, ya verán porque. Gracias por los reviews. _

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_La canción le pertenece a Suzanne Collins._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Kikyo II<strong>

Entré a la casa de Inuyasha junto a Izayoi. Luego de un tiempo Izayoi consiguió una casa y dejo el apartamento de Kaede. Además, la riqueza de la familia de Inuyasha no solo venía del padre, Izayoi también tenía un buen trabajo. Era jefa de una compañía de publicidad y ganaba un buen dinero. La casa no era como la mansión en la que vivían antes, esta era más chica y me hacía sentir bienvenida.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?- me preguntó con tono maternal.

-Agua, por favor- le contesté

Me senté en el sillón y traté de no llorar. Pero me fue imposible. Mi hermana me odiaba. Siento que todos lo hacen. Incluso yo misma.

Izayoi me dio el vaso con agua y se sentó a mi lado.

-Ahora querida, cuéntamelo todo- me dijo

Le conté todo. Desde principio a fin. Izayoi no se mostró sorprendida cuando le dije que su hijo había hecho esa apuesta. Supongo que ya lo sabía. A medida que le contaba, ella me secaba las lágrimas, me acariciaba el cabello y me tomaba las manos.

-Kagome, siento mucho tu sufrimiento- me dijo con tono sincero

-Lo que más me duele es el sufrimiento y el odio de Kikyo- le dije

-Lo se, tener estos tipos de problemas con hermanos es lo peor, pero para ti es peor, estás embarazada y tu hermana es tu gemela-

-Siempre me protegió de todo cuando éramos niñas. Ella me consolaba luego de que mi padre se fue. Ella resistía por las dos-

-Tu hermana me parece admirable y se que no quiere tener estos sentimientos hacia ti y hacia tu hijo-

-¿Usted tiene hermanos?- le pregunté

-No, pero conozco ese lazo de hermanos por Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Se pelan mucho pero moriría el uno por el otro, aunque ahora estén peleados desde hace tiempo- dijo con tristeza

-Por culpa mía- afirmé

-No, Kagome, Sesshomaru es idéntico a su padre, el interesan más otras cosas como el dinero, el status social y muchas otras porquerías. En cambio, Inuyasha no es así, por eso sus personalidades chocan mucho- me dijo

-Siento todos los problemas que les he causado- dije con sinceridad

-Kagome no lo sientas, esto ya va a pasar. Sesshomaru no entiende a Inuyasha, eso es todo. Sesshomaru paso por una situación similar con su ex novia Kagura hace un buen tiempo. Se embarazó a tu misma edad y Sesshomaru la obligó a abortar. Aunque no sabemos bien que paso después, no volvimos a ver a Kagura, supongo que habrá abortado. Inuyasha y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo con la decisión de Sesshomaru- me dijo

Me sorprendí mucho. Se me habían aclarado muchas cosas, sobre el comportamiento que tuvo Sesshomaru conmigo.

-Inuyasha te aprecia ¿sabes?- me dijo de pronto

-No me ama, creo que se esfuerza solo por el bebé- le dije bajando la cabeza.

-No lo se, tú tienes un poder sobre el. Te tiene en un pedestal, tu opinión le importa más que la de cualquier otra persona-

No respondí, pero las palabras de Izayoi quedaron flotando en mi cabeza.

-Voy a llamar a tu casa para avisar a tu madre que te quedarás aquí a pasar la noche- me dijo sonriendo.

-No, gracias, no quiero causar molestias- le dije

-No causas ninguna molestia, eres la madre de mi nieto- me dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono

Sentí un grana alivio, porque la idea de ver a Kikyo, me ponía muy mal. Mi mamá se porto comprensiva y me dio permiso para pasar la noche aquí.

-Inuyasha esta en la casa de Miroku, probablemente se quedará a dormir allá, pero por si acaso le armaré el sofá-cama- dijo.

Asumí que yo dormiría en la habitación de Inuyasha.

-La ayudo- le dije

-No, gracias, no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo, este día ha sido agotador para ti y puede hacerle mal a tu hijo-

Me toque el vientre instintivamente. Me di cuenta de que tengo que cuidarme más. No puedo tener estos ataques emocionales otra vez porque tal vez perderé a mi bebé o tenga problemas de desarrollo.

El teléfono sonó e Izayoi fue a atenderlo, luego de terminar de armar el sofá-cama.

Me senté en el sofá-cama sin saber que hacer. Tenía que entretenerme con algo porque no quería pensar en Kikyo.

-Kagome, necesitó ir al departamento de mi madre, necesita mi ayuda en algo, pasaré la noche allá- me dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Si no hay problema- le dije

Se fue y me quedé sola en la casa de Inuyasha. Empecé a recorrer la casa y me encontré con un álbum de fotos.

Empecé a ojearlo, contenía muchas fotos de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Este siempre aparecía en casi todas las fotos, serio y aburrido. En cambio Inuyasha siempre aparecía sonriendo y haciendo travesuras.

Me gustaría tener un niño. Uno que sea igual a el. Su personalidad, sus virtudes y su sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y entró Inuyasha. Cerré el álbum y lo puse en donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó preocupado.

No le contesté.

-¿Le paso algo a Zuko?- me preguntó acercándose a mí.

-No ha pasado nada, tuve un problema y tu madre me ayudo a resolverlo- le contesté

-¿Qué problema?- me preguntó mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dije apartando su gesto y acordándome de mi hermana.

-Esta bien, no me cuentes, pero debes cuidarte, puedes perder el bebé- me dijo con tono enojado.

-Si lo se, trataré de no agitarme, por cierto. Izayoi me invitó a pasar la noche aquí- le dije mirando a otro lado.

El puso una cara que no pude descifrar.

Mi estomago rugió con fuerza y me puse roja de vergüenza.

-Te cocinaré algo- me dijo

-No hace falte- le dije tratando de calmar a mi estomago.

-Cállate, te voy a cocinar y punto- me dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá-cama y me puse a ver la televisión. No había nada interesante, pero trataba con todas mis fuerzas, distraerme para no pensar en Kikyo.

Estaba todavía confundida, no sabía que hacer. Luego de ver realitys y concursos en la televisión pude sentir el olor de una deliciosa comida.

-Kagome, la comida esta lista- me dijo Inuyasha.

Fui casi flotando, feliz de la idea de comer. Inuyasha me había cocinado spaghetti.

-No sabía que podías cocinar- le dije

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes- dijo sentándose

Me comí toda la fuente de comida. Me sentí llena y satisfecha.

-Estuvo deliciosa- le dije sonriendo

-Gracias- me contestó sonriendo

Ayudé a lavar los platos a Inuyasha. Esta acción me hizo fantasear en una realidad en la que estábamos casados.

Luego nos acostamos en el sofá-cama.

-Kagome ¿Crees que el bebé escucha lo que decimos?- me preguntó

-Creo que si- le dije

-Hay muchas cosas que dije sobre el y no me gustaría que las haya escuchado- me dijo

Pensé en las cosas que había dicho, en el bar. Cuando se enteró de mi embarazo.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, creo que te ha perdonado- le dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

-¿Me dejas intentar algo?- me preguntó

-Por supuesto- le contesté

Inuyasha se acerco a mi vientre y lo acarició suavemente. Luego empezó a cantar de forma suave y clara.

_-En lo más profundo del prado, hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna, olvida tus penas y calma tu alma, pues en la mañana todo estará en calma. Este sol te protege y te da calor, las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor, los sueños son dulces y se harán realidad y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará- _

Esa canción me tranquilizó y creo que también a mi bebé. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Inuyasha será un estupendo padre.

El beso con dulzura mi vientre y luego me acaricio el rostro. En ese momento, no hubo más dudas, ni Kikyo, ni mis compañeros, ni la familia de Inuyasha, ni nada más estuvo en mi mente. Solo Inuyasha y Zuko.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando me abrazo y me beso. El beso se hizo más apasionado, el me levanto del sofá-cama y yo rodee mis piernas en su cintura y me llevó a su habitación.


	8. Chapter 8: Kikyo III

_Hola, aquí les traigo la tercera parte, estoy super contenta porque tengo 68 reviews, wow, superé el record, vamos que llegamos a los 100, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegrán el día, y también gracias a los que solo leen el fic. _

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Kikyo III <strong>

Desperté en la mañana, muy confundida. Las sabanas era lo único que me cubría, eso y los brazos de Inuyasha.

Ya esta, lo habíamos vuelto a hacer. Tuvimos sexo. Maldición, estaba sintiendo un felicidad que me crecía desde mi pecho hasta formarse una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras recordaba todos los besos y las caricias.

¿Acaso no tenia autocontrol? Izayoi me había dicho que yo tenia poder sobre el, pero el también tenia poder sobre mi.

A lado mío, el dormía pacíficamente, parecía que tenia un buen sueño. Todo esto me parecía maravilloso pero apareció la cara de Kikyo y me sentí un poco culpable. Todos estos meses ella había estado sufriendo y odiándome. ¿Desde cuando quería a Inuyasha? ¿Habrá sentido el mismo dolor que sentí luego de mi primera vez con el? ¿Algún día podremos volver a ser las mismas que fuimos siempre?

Pero, a pesar de todo, lo cierto es que voy a tener un hijo con Inuyasha y creo que si, tenemos la oportunidad, Zuko merece tener una familia completa.

-Buenos días- susurró en mi oído sobresaltándome

-Buenos días Inuyasha- le contesté

Lo siguiente fue un beso muy dulce que siguió con muchas risas y caricias suaves y dulces. Estábamos a punto de tener relaciones otra vez hasta que escuchamos una voz. Dejamos de besarnos y nos miramos asustados.

-¡Mi madre!- dijo Inuyasha

Saltamos de la cama y nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos. No alcance a ponerme los zapatos y el no consiguió abotonarse todo los botones de su bendita camisa, cuando Izayoi abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo Inuyasha con alegría, sacando un gran libro de su estantería

La cara de sorpresa de Izayoi y mi confusión fueron claras en nuestros rostros.

-Te dije que tenía 50 sombras de Grey- dijo Inuyasha

Me di cuenta lo que intentaba hacer.

-¡Ah! Claro, lo había estado buscando por todos lados- dije tomando el libro

La cara de Izayoi se suavizó al creerse nuestra actuación.

-Hola mamá- saludo Inuyasha

-Hola- salude

-Hola chicos- saludo Izayoi

-¿Cómo esta Kaede?- pregunté

-Bien, me necesitaba para una tontería- respondió ella

-Mamá, antes de que vengas podrías haber llamado, digo así hubiera cocinado algo- dijo Inuyasha rascándose la nuca

Inuyasha lo decía porque si ella hubiera llamado, nosotros no tendríamos que habernos alterado como hace unos minutos.

-Lo siento- dijo ella- Traje comida para desayunar-

Ella salio de la habitación y los dos empezamos a reír. ¡De la que nos salvamos! Si Izayoi se hubiese enterado de que tuvimos relaciones, nos hubiera retado y ya no confiará más en ningunos de los dos.

-Gracias al cielo, tuvimos suerte- le dije sonriendo

-Lo se- me dijo

Antes de salir para desayunar, Inuyasha me dio un dulce beso y fuimos a la cocina. Nos sentamos en silencio y empezamos a comer las ricas medialunas que trajo Izayoi.

-Kagome, mi amiga Midoriko tiene un centro de ayuda para jóvenes en tu misma posición- me dijo Izayoi

-¿Por qué le dice eso?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Es que, tienen charlas y básicamente te dan ayuda psicológica y puede conocer a mujeres que están pasando lo mismo- respondió Izayoi

-No creo que lo necesite- dijo Inuyasha

-Me parece que le puede hacer bien, es un grupo de ayuda- dijo Izayoi

-Tienes razón Izayoi, voy a ir- dije interrumpiendo su conversación sobre mi.

-¿En serio?- me dijo Inuyasha

-Si, necesito hablar con personas que están pasando lo mismo- respondí

-Muy bien, le avisaré a Midoriko- dijo Izayoi sonriendo

Luego de terminar de desayunar, me despedí de Inuyasha y de su madre. Le di las gracias miles de veces a ella y me fui a mi casa.

Mientras me acercaba más nerviosa me ponía. Cuando llegué tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir del auto.

-Hola a todos- dije cuando entre.

-Hola hija- me saludo mi madre con un tono lleno de tristeza.

Me parecía que había estado llorando.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunté asustada

-Tu hermana se fue- respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Sentí un dolor en el pecho.

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunté sin poder creérmelo

-No lo se, tu abuelo y Souta la están buscando- me respondió

-No puede ser, no se puede haber ido solo porque discutimos- dije

-Hablé con ella luego de que te fuiste y se sentía muy culpable- me dijo

Empecé a llorar y me fui a mi habitación. Me acosté en mi cama y metí mi mano bajo el almohadón y sentí algo. Levanté el almohadón y encontré un sobre. Lo abrí y reconocí de inmediato la letra de mi hermana:

"_Querida Kagome_

_Espero que al terminar de leer esta carta entiendas el por que me fui. Quiero que sepas que siempre quise a Inuyasha, desde la primera vez en que lo vi. Desde que tuvimos relaciones no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando me enteré que todo había sido una apuesta. Cuando me enteré de que estabas embarazada, lloré todas las noches y te odie a ti y a tu hijo con cada parte de mi alma. Lo siento mucho, es que no lo puedo evitar. Por ultimo quiero expresarte que no deseo sentir esto por ti ni por tu hijo, por eso me fui, para olvidarme de Inuyasha y dejar de sentir este odio. Me voy con nuestro padre Naraku, sabes que siempre lo quise volver a ver y al fin obtuve su dirección, que es lejos de aquí. Hable con el y me esta esperando. Espero que este viaje me haga bien y pueda dejar los malos pensamientos _

_Kikyo"_

Inmediatamente, me limpie las lágrimas y le entregue la carta a mi mamá. Me sentía mal pero por alguna razón sentía un poco de alivio. Me parecía que la decisión de Kikyo era sensata. Eso espero.

Mi madre llamó a Souta y a mi abuelo. Luego consiguió el teléfono de mi padre y lo llamo desesperadamente. El le explico que estaba esperando a Kikyo, que podía cuidarla y que estaba al tanto de la situación y al igual que yo pensaba que era lo mejor.

Finalmente mi madre se rindió.

Cuando terminé de recomponerme y de reflexionar mucho, decidí ir a la casa de Sango para contarle todo y pedirle que me ayude a entender algo.

Al llegar a su casa y verme llorando, me hizo pasar de inmediato. Sentadas en su cama, Le conté todo, incluso lo que paso con Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha si que es irresistible con las chicas- dijo Sango cuando terminé mi relato.

-No puedo creer lo que esta pasando- le dije

-Yo tampoco y para serte sincera, creo que es lo mejor que Kikyo se haya ido, para que ella pueda sanar sus heridas- me dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor del hombro.

-Pienso lo mismo- le dije

Hubo un silencio y luego Sango hizo la pregunta que tanto deseaba saber.

-¿Cómo es Inuyasha en la cama?- me pregunto con tono curioso

Me tome tiempo para contestar-

-No se como decirte, pero del 1 al 10 en la escala de placer, tiene un 9- dije con sinceridad.

-Porque no un diez directamente- bromeo Sango

-Sinceramente, es que algo falta. No se como explicarlo- dije

-Tal vez sea amor- dijo Sango

Me abrumo la sinceridad de sus palabras. Yo si lo amaba pero el me confundía…

-Si, tal vez- le dije

-El tendría que aclarar lo que siente por ti- me dijo

-Creo que esta confundido- le dije

-Tampoco dejo claro lo que siente por Kikyo- dijo Sango poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿A que te refiere?- le pregunte, asustada de la respuesta.

- Vamos Kagome, es obvio, es tu hermana después de todo, Kikyo no es el tipo de persona que se enamora sin que el de alguna muestra de que esta interesado en ella. Lo que quiero decir es que hay una historia que no conocemos- dijo Sango, asustándome completamente.


	9. Chapter 9: Grupo de Ayuda

_Hola chicas! Volvi con un nuevo capitulo, ya tengo listo el 10 para ustedes. Como verán a continuación, se suma un personaje más a la historia. Estoy feliz de que llegamos a las 81 reviews, WOW. Nos falta poco para las 100! Cumplan mi sueño! Jajajajaja, muchas gracias por los reviews, son fantasticas._

_Los personajes les pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Grupo de ayuda<strong>

Sango tenía razón. Había algo que no sabía. Tal vez Inuyasha coqueteo con Kikyo por un tiempo, pero me parece imposible. En la escuela nunca se saludaban ni se hablaban ni nada por el estilo. Hay algo que necesito saber para cerrar la historia y para aclarar todas mis dudas.

Después de la pelea de Inuyasha y Touya nadie más volvió a molestarme, me sentía muy bien al respecto. Había pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Kikyo se fue, Inuyasha no sabe el por que se fue. Yo no se lo iba a decir. En cuanto a nuestra relación, es mejor que nunca. Sería mucho mejor si me dijera que somos o que me aclare que es lo que siente por mí. Por ahora son solo besos. No hemos tenido relaciones desde la última vez, ya que no tenemos la oportunidad de estar solos.

En los recreos Inuyasha y Miroku se nos unieron al grupo. Inuyasha se peleo con todos sus amigos porque me decían "perra" "puta" "zorra" y otros insultos. Y Miroku, supongo que siguió a Inuyasha.

Fui a mi casillero, apenas entre a la escuela para ver mi rosa y mi nota. Ahí estaba, como siempre, con una canción: _"All you need is love" _

-¡Kagome!- me saludo Miroku

-Hola- le conteste con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba mi rosa en mi mochila.

Miroku y yo nos llevamos muy bien, siempre pensé que era un idiota pero ahora me soy cuenta que estuve equivocada.

-Te quería pedir un favor- me dijo Miroku sonrojado

-¿Qué favor?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja

-Me gusta mucho Sango, me gustaría salir con ella- me dijo muy sonrojado

No me sorprendí en absoluto, se notaba que el sentía algo por ella.

-Supongo que quieres que la convenzca ¿no es así?- le dije sonriendo

-¡Esa es mi amiga! Ojala tu hijo herede tu inteligencia- dijo sonriendo

-Tratare de hacerlo- le dije riendo

-Gracias-

Me puso un brazo alrededor del hombro y caminamos juntos hacía el curso.

Luego llegaron Inuyasha y Sango. Ella realmente estaba intentando llevarse bien con el. Lo odiaba menos que antes y le tenía mucha desconfianza. Sango se sentó en nuestro banco.

-Sango ¿Qué opinas de Miroku?- le pregunte sonriendo

Ella se sonrojo.

-Es lindo, pero me parece que es muy mujeriego- me dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzada.

-El me dijo que estaba muy interesado en ti- le dije con un tono dulce

-¿En serio?- pregunto ilusionada

-Si- afirme

Las clases pasaron volando, no hay nada nuevo desde la golpiza de Inuyasha. Aunque mis compañeros no hablaran, seguía sintiendo sus miradas malvadas y eso era algo que Inuyasha no podía cambiar.

Hoy iba a ir al grupo de ayuda, Inuyasha pensaba que con su apoyo bastaba, en cierta forma tiene razón, pero necesitaba saber las experiencias de otras personas.

Llegue a casa y me esperaba un globo atado a mi buzón. Almorcé y puse mi globo en la habitación de Kikyo. Pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación porque necesitaba sentirla y allí desbordaba su presencia. Ella hablaba por teléfono pero siempre era para hablar con mamá, abuelo o Souta. Nunca conmigo. Me duele no poder hablar con ella.

Kikyo le dijo a mi madre que Naraku, mi padre, se había puesto en pareja hace algunos años, y que de esa relación tuvo dos nuevos hijos: Kanna y Hakudoshi. Dice que se parecen mucho. Kanna tiene 10 años y es muy callada y hermosa. Hakudoshi tiene apenas 5 años y es caprichoso y travieso. Kikyo dice que esta feliz de haberlos conocidos. Yo también quiero conocerlos porque después de todo son mis hermanos.

Dormí un poco e hice la tarea esperando a que sean las cinco y media para poder asistir al grupo de ayuda.

Cuando llego la hora, ya estaba lista y ansiosa. Me fui en el auto de mi abuelo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Sentía un nudo en el estomago cada vez que me acercaba al lugar. Cuando entre al establecimiento, me sorprendió lo espacioso y lo acogedor que era. Había una mesa de comida y unas sillas que formaban un círculo. Había chicas ya sentadas ahí, otras charlaban y otras estaban en la mesa de comida. Algunas tenían el embarazo muy avanzado, otras ni se les notaban, había más chicas que yo y también estaban las que ya habían tenido a sus hijos.

Me senté a lado de una chica pelirroja y ojos verdes. Era muy hermosa y parecía bastante incomoda. Se le notaba un poco el embarazo lo que me hacia pensar que tenía más meses que yo. Nadie se dirigió una palabra hasta que entro una mujer de pelo marrón y ojos chocolates. Se sentó en una silla, traía una libreta y nos dio una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenidas, a la primera reunión, me llamo Midoriko, muchas ya se conocen, otras son nuevas, después de tomar lista, cada una contará su historia. En la próxima reunión, escucharán las historias de las mujeres que ya tuvieron a sus hijos, para que puedan estar preparadas- dijo sonriendo

Luego de pasar la lista a las 25 chicas que estaban (contándome a mí también) ella señalo a la chica pelirroja.

-Ayame, empieza tú- dijo con voz maternal

Ella se acomodo en su silla y soltó un largo suspiro, empezó a temblar un poco.

-Mi nombre es Ayame, tengo 17 años, estoy en mi cuarto mes de embarazo. Todo empezó cuando me puse de novia el año pasado con el chico más lindo y popular de la escuela. Su nombre es Kouga Takehuchi. Yo siempre había estado enamorada de el, así que fui un poco ingenua. La relación era un poco tormentosa, siempre discutíamos de lo mismo: El quería tener relaciones y yo no. No me sentía lista y tenía miedo de quedar embrazada. Me había insistido tanto que finalmente accedí. No tengo un buen recuerdo de eso, me sentía obligada y no me sentí amada. Luego la relación se hizo más difícil. Cuando supe de mi embarazo, se lo dije y el me dejo y no lo volví a ver. Mi familia es muy adinerada y de una reputación impecable, así que me corrieron de la casa en cuanto lo supieron. Ahora vivo en un motel, deje la escuela y trabajo de mesera. Apenas puedo comprarme los juguetes y las cosas necesarias para el bebé. Tampoco puedo comer apropiadamente, me alimento de las sobras de la comida que deja la gente en el bar en que trabajo y si al chef le queda tiempo me cocina algo para comer. Pero eso no ha impedido que quiera a mi bebé, es lo único que me hace seguir adelante- Ayame terminó de hablar y se le quebró la voz varias veces. Estaba empapada en lágrimas.

Como si fuera un impulso, la abrace y le acaricie la espalda y el pelo.

-No estas sola Ayame, eres una increíble persona y tu hijo va estar orgulloso de tenerte como madre- dije llorando.

Luego de eso no nos soltamos las manos en ningún momento. Cuando llego mi turno de hablar, estaba más tranquila por el apoyo que me brindaban estas chicas. Les conté absolutamente todo. Lo de mi hermana, mis dudas acerca de Inuyasha y ella, y la suerte que tengo de que mi familia me apoye. No derrame una gota, había chicas que estaban pasando peores momentos que yo. Termino la "charla dramática" como dice Midoriko y pudimos dedicar la ultima hora a comer y charlar entre nosotras.

Ayame y yo nos hicimos amigas de inmediato e intercambiamos números de teléfono. Le dije que si necesitaba algo que me llamará. La llevé a su casa porque me daba mucha cosa que vaya caminando sola hasta el motel. Luego fui a mi casa motivada.

Mientras cenábamos, les conté la historia de Ayame, a mi mamá, mi abuelo y a Souta. Les conmovió mucho y mi mamá empezó a considerar la idea de que venga a vivir con nosotros. También lo había estado pensando, pero era muy complicado. No podíamos tener dos bebés en la casa. También no quería que alguien usara la habitación de Kikyo.

Inuyasha me hablo porque el y su madre querían saber como me había ido.

-Inuyasha, fue excelente, me siento mucho mejor- le dije feliz

-¿En serio?- pude sentir como se le curvaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Conocí a una chica muy simpática- le dije

Le conté la historia de Ayame y también lo dejo sorprendido.

-Tal vez mi madre le pueda ofrece un trabajo en su empresa- dijo Inuyasha

-Eso sería genial- le dije sonriendo

Estuvimos hablando hasta altas horas de la noche. Todo esto me había servido para darme cuenta de que tengo que tener a Inuyasha a mi lado. Especialmente, por el hecho de que la mayoría de las chicas que estaban en el centro de ayuda, no contaban con el apoyo del padre de sus hijos. Me dio la fuerza para que mañana o muy pronto, aclarar con Inuyasha sus sentimientos y sobre que significo para el.


	10. Chapter 10: Aclaración

**_LEAN ESTO:_**

_Lo prometido es deuda. GRACIAS. MIL GRACIAS. Gracias por los 100 reviews, cumplieron mi sueño! Ahora lleguemos a los 200 (? Na mentira. Bueno ya les agradeci a algunas por su reviews pero lamentablemente a algunas no pude así que voy a aprovechar para hacerlo aquí._

_CONEJA: Muchas gracias por tu review, y ya verás que pasara con Ayame. Espero haberte sacada la duda al final de este capitulo con lo que se refiere a lo que siente Inuyasha por Kagome. Besos._

_Elizabeth: Muchas gracias, tu review me alegro el día, me encanta que te guste._

_Angely: Muchas gracias por poner un poco para cumplir mi sueño. Me gusta que leas mi historia y por favor no dejes de contestar._

_Anonimo: Supongo que te refieres al primer capitulo y si no hay vuelta atrás lo hecho esta echo. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y gracias por tu review. _

_ : Trate de dejarte un mensaje privado pero no pude. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste y que quieras más porque habrá mucho más._

_Inuyasha4ever31: Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que no dejare de escribir capitulos._

_GUEST! NO ME OLVIDE DE USTEDES:_

_Hay muchos guest así que les ccontestaré poniendo primero lo que pusieron:_

_Guest: "Embarazo en la juventud este tema es la bomba en los fanfic" Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el fic. Y si es verdad estoy viendo muchos fics así._

_Guest: "Yo soy hombre y me encantan este tipo de historias, eres genial" Gracias por tu review, me alegro que leas este fic, y que te guste. Ya se que soy genial (? jajaja, gracias!_

_Guest: "Rapido colegas comenten para alcanzar los 100 review" Gracias! Misión cumplida!_

_Guest: "El embarazo adolecente un clasico" Creo que sos el mismo que el primero. Igualmente gracias por el review. Me gustaria si es que sigues leyendo el fic que me digas si te gusta o no, porque no me queda claro._

_Guest: "es bueno poder contar con tu familia" Por eso hice que la familia de Kagome la apoye, porque le ocurren demasiadas cosas a la pobre que me dio cosa seguir aumentandole. Gracias por tu review._

_Guest: "kiero decirte ke me gusta tu historia y estaria muy honrada si te unieras a mi facebook de eritoras es maria fanny alarcon" Hay gracias! Me encanta que te guste la historia, te busque en facebook pero medio que no estaba segura si eras vos. Me encantaria unirme. _

_Bueno aquí termina los agradecimientos! Gracias de nuevo y disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Aclaración<strong>

Me desperté segura y muy feliz. En estos últimos meses, la única vez que me había despertado así, fue la mañana en la que desperté con Inuyasha. Sin ninguna razón apareció la imagen de Ayame en mi cabeza y el nivel de felicidad bajo un poco. Sentía mucha pena, ahora ella debía estar levantándose para trabajar.

Me vestí y luego desayuné. Me fui a la escuela nerviosa pensando en como le plantearía a Inuyasha sobre lo que sentía por el. Llegué a la escuela un poco más tarde que otras veces porque mis pies pesaban demasiado. Abrí mi casillero y me encontré con una rosa y una frase: _"Camina con la certeza de sentirte única en el mundo solo por amar a alguien" _ La frase se adecua con mi situación, es como si el lo supiera.

Fui a mi curso y estaban hablando en mi banco Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha. Camine hacía ellos.

-Hola chicos- salude

-Hola Kagome- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo lo cual nos hizo reír.

-¿Qué tal el grupo de ayuda?- me pregunto Sango

-Muy bien, me hizo sentir mucho mejor- le dije sonriendo

Luego les conté la historia de Ayame.

-Vaya, a veces uno de queja pero…- Sango no pudo terminar la frase

-Pobre chica, creo que conozco a ese Kouga- dijo Miroku

-¿En serio?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Si, el va a la academia de genios y de gente adinerada. Lo conocí en una fiesta- dijo Miroku

-Bueno, resulto ser un gran idiota- dijo Inuyasha

La profesora entro y antes de ir a su banco, Inuyasha me tomo de la mano.

-Mi madre no va a estar en casa ¿Te gustaría venir?- me dijo

Asentí sonriendo. Definitivamente era el destino.

Las clases pasaron volando y los dos fuimos a su casa. Le mande un mensaje a mi madre diciéndole que iba a la casa de Inuyasha. Lo mejor fue que a mitad de camino me di cuenta de que teníamos las manos entrelazadas. Me sonroje, parecíamos novios.

Supongo que tendremos sexo, yo se que el lo desea y para que mentir yo también lo deseo.

Llegamos a su casa y ni siquiera almorzamos. Inuyasha me beso y nos dirigimos a su habitación a toda velocidad.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, supongo que mucho porque no alumbraba demasiado el sol por la ventana. Mi plan se estaba retrasando un poquito. Gire mi cabeza y me di cuenta que Inuyasha estaba observándome. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo habrá estado haciendo? De cualquier manera eso no era lo único, sus brazos estaban alrededor mío. Me sentía maravillosa.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte estirándome y acercándome más a el

-Deben ser las cinco y media de la tarde- me respondió sonriendo

-Tan temprano, que raro, pensé que era más tarde- le dije

-Dormiste mucho, para ser sincero, yo me desperté hace mucho- dijo

-Deberías despertarme-

-No, me daba pena, estabas muy tranquila-

Me mordí el labio, había estado soñando con el. Pero estaba un poco frustrada por el hecho de estar con el en su cama y todavía no saber que es lo que el sentía por mi. Me lleve las manos a la cara y lance un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Inuyasha tratando de sacarme las manos del rostro

-Es que me confundes- le dije tratando de no mirarlo

-¿Cómo? No entiendo- realmente parecía confundido

-Quiero decir que…- suspire- No se que es lo que sientes por mi, no tengo la menor idea, si me quieres como amiga, como novia, no se y necesito saber- dije roja sin verlo todavía

El también suspiro y se apoyo en la cabecera de la cama, sentándose, yo hice lo mismo cubierta por las sábanas.

-Sabia que me preguntarías esto- dijo

No respondí, no sabía si seria tan imbecil para rechazarme en su cama o venía una declaración. Estaba ansiosa por saberlo.

-Kagome admito que al principio siempre te quise como amiga, pero ahora, estoy confundido, me gustas mucho, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- dijo

Esperaba un "te amo", un "No quiero estar con nadie más" pero creo que es lo más real que podía esperar. Así que le sonreí y el abrió sus brazos y yo no dude en volver a ellos.

No hablamos pero nos sentíamos más unidos que nunca…

-¿A que hora llegará tu madre?- pregunte

Nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca así que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara.

-Más tarde, supongo- respondió

Nos besamos de nuevo, y eso nos llevo a risas, sonrisas en medio de los besos, caricias y demostrándonos el cariño que nos teníamos. Sentía que algo había cambiado, Inuyasha al principio siempre me hacía caricias torpes y rápidas pero ahora pareciera que quería memorizarse cada parte de mi cuerpo. Tenía muchas ganas de soltarle un "Te quiero" pero el miedo de que no dijera un "Yo también" era más fuerte. Por suerte, en medio de besos, me dijo:

-Te quiero Kagome-

-Yo también- le respondí

Pronto se hizo hora de cambiarnos porque llegaba Izayoi. Nos costo mucho levantarnos de la bendita cama, porque si yo me levantaba el volvía a besarme o forzaba a acostarme de nuevo. Quería decirle que me encantaría estar con el todos los días sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Cuando al fin, terminamos de vestirnos, asaltamos la heladera y nos comimos casi todo lo que había en ella. Nos pusimos a ver la tele para cuando llegará Izayoi no sospechará nada. La sorpresa fue que trajo a un niño de 5 años, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes que se parecía mucho a Ayame.

-Hola chicos- nos saludo Izayoi con una sonrisa

-Hola- le respondimos

-Hola mounstro- dijo Inuyasha al niño

El niño le saco la lengua.

-Kagome, el es el hijo de una prima, lo cuidaré esta noche, se llama Shippou- me dijo Izayoi

Me agache para estar a la altura del niño

-Hola Shippou- le salude con una sonrisa

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Shippou

Inuyasha se agacho también.

-Ella es mi novia, se llama Kagome- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

"_Mi novia" _Era su novia. Le sonreí y el me beso en la frente.

Pude ver como Izayoi nos sonreía.

-Hola- me dijo Shippou

-¿Te gustaría ver la televisión con nosotros?- le pregunte

-¡Si!- gritó Shippou

Nos sentamos a ver dibujos animados.

Izayoi nos trajo pizza y papas fritas. Uno pensaría que con el asalto que le hicimos a la heladera nos llenaríamos, pero no fue el caso. Me devore casi toda la comida y Shippou me miraba divertido.

-¿Ustedes se casarán?- pregunto Shippou

Inuyasha se atraganto y empezó a toser mientras que yo casi escupo la gaseosa.

-No- le conteste

-Yo quiero que se casen para que tengan muchos hijitos y yo pueda jugar con ellos- dijo Shippou

Inuyasha y yo nos miramos. No sabía como explicarle a Shippou que íbamos a tener un bebé.

En un instante, Inuyasha puso su mano en mi vientre y Shippou muy confundido hizo lo mismo.

-Estás un poco gorda- dijo Shippou

-Es que esta embarazada- dijo Izayoi mirando la escena muy divertida

-¿Qué?- dijo Shippou muy confundido

-Significa que hay un bebé aquí adentro- le dijo Inuyasha

-¿Te comes bebes?- me pregunto Shippou lleno de terror.

Nos reímos los tres.

-No Shippou, solo voy a cuidarlo- dije

Su cara se tranquilizo y luego de un tiempo viendo la tele, se durmió en mi vientre, sintiendo al bebé. Zuko iba a tener un maravilloso primo.

Me quedaría a dormir de nuevo en la casa de Inuyasha. Solo que esta vez Izayoi no hizo reparos en que durmamos juntos. Shippou dormiría con Izayoi.

-Shippou es maravilloso- le dije a Inuyasha en su habitación mientras me ponía una remera de el para usarla como pijama.

-Es insoportable- me dijo

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, me beso y me silencio por completo. Se me olvido lo que estábamos hablando. Nos acostamos y dormimos juntos.

Dos cosas las tenía claras. La primera era que Inuyasha se estaba enamorando de mí y la segunda que yo era su novia.


	11. Chapter 11: Sorpresa

_Volvi! Me costo pero al fin pude actualizar! Estuve enferma esta semana, así que ahora que estoy mejor, les subo el capitulo! Aqui esta y estoy feliz porque se suma otro personaje. En el proximo capitulo aparece otro nuevo personaje! Adivinen quien... Antes de que lean, sepan que hice pasar meses, porque ya la verdad, no se me ocurria otra cosa.. Igualmente la historia sigue después de tengan el bebé!  
><em>

_Aquí van los agradecimientos a las personas que no tienen cuenta: _

_Jasmin: Gracias! Te aviso que los subo cada miercoles. Pero ahora me parece que lo voy a tener que cambiar a viernes, porque se me están presentando pruebas en el cole y voy a estar a full! Lo de Kikyo e Inuyasha, muchas personas estan bastante curiosas por eso, ya lo verán, falta todavía, pero ya tengo una idea de lo que va a pasar. Gracias :)_

_Vampire Star: Gracias por el review! Tu comentario me hizo pensar mucho. Si va a estar incluido algunos de los problemas que pusiste pero lo de Kagome siendo una tonta enamorada, no me di cuenta que la estaba escribiendo así. No quiero que ella se así. Voy a tratar de cambiar esa actitud, igualmente se va a presentar un problema en donde Kagome demostrará no ser una sumisa. Gracias por tu review, me encantan las sugerencias, si ves otra cosa, comenta porque a veces yo escribo y mi mano tiene vida propia, no me doy cuenta de esas cosas. Me encanta que apoyes la historia, segui comentando!_

_Angely: Gracias :) Me encanta que te encante, aquí esta el cap nuevo, que lo disfrutes.._

_Coneja: Gracias, me encanta que comentes, siempre me espero una review tuya! Y si por lo menos y ase lo dijo, un problema menos._

_Elizabeth: Graciass! Lo de si es una nena o un nene lo averiguaras pronto! _

_Fanny Alarcon: Muchas gracias, aquí esta el capitulo neuvo, espero que te guste! _

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Sorpresa<strong>

**Meses después**

Muchas cosas cambiaron. Estoy en mi octavo mes de embarazo, cosa que me ponía nerviosa a mí y a Inuyasha. A un mes de tener a nuestro bebé ya todo estaba listo. Mi vientre creció mucho y ya se acerca el momento en que tendré que dejar la escuela y volver en un buen tiempo.

Por suerte, mis notas son las mejores de las clases así que todavía tengo la oportunidad de tener la beca para la Universidad.

Todavía seguíamos sin saber el sexo del bebé. No quería saberlo. Quería que fuera sorpresa. Kikyo no había vuelto todavía. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que este conmigo en el momento de dar a luz porque me había dado cuenta, al estar tan lejos de ella, lo mucho que la necesito en mi vida. Según mi madre, que había estado hablando regularmente con Kikyo, Naraku la trataba bien. Sin embargo, mi madre, notaba un cambio en Kikyo. Un cambio no positivo. Lo cual me preocupaba mucho.

Al estar tan embarazada, Inuyasha me llevaba a todos los lugares que necesitaba ir. A la escuela, al doctor, a salidas con Sango y por supuesto, al centro de ayuda. Inuyasha estuvo presente en todas las ecografías que me hicieron y lo vi muy emocionado.

Habíamos dejado de tener relaciones al quinto mes porque se puso bastante incomodo. No lo disfrutaba yo ni el. Lo extrañaba, en la manera física e intima que teníamos hace algunos meses. Pero me tranquilizaba pensando en que en pocos meses, tal vez, lo podríamos retomar.

Mi amiga Ayame estaba en su último mes de embarazo. Estoy feliz por ella. Siempre la veo en el centro de ayuda y algunas veces salimos juntas. Sango y ella se llevan muy bien. Se hicieron muy amigas y están inseparables. Gracias a Izayoi, consiguió trabajo en la empresa de ella. Inuyasha me contó, que su madre le aumentaba el salario para ayudarla. Claro que Ayame no sabe nada de esto. Se fue del motel y vive en un pequeño de departamento, va a las citas con el doctor y le compra lo necesario para su bebé.

Ahora me estaba por encontrar con ella en el centro de ayuda. Inuyasha me fue a buscar puntual. Me daba cosa no conducir. Pero el vientre no me dejaba conducir apropiadamente.

No hablamos mucho en el auto. Inuyasha estaba escuchando Fun. El se concentra mucho al escuchar música, las letras, las melodías, absolutamente todo lo transportaba a otro mundo. Comparto su pasión por la música.

-Espero que Zuko le guste este tipo de música porque sino va haber problemas- me dijo sonriendo

-Supongo que al tener dos padres con un maravilloso sentido de la música, tendrá un impacto en el- le dije

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Llegamos al centro de ayuda y como siempre, nos despedíamos con un beso.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- le pregunte curiosa

-A la casa de Miroku, tiene algo que contarme después mi madre quiere hablarme de algo, no se de que- me dijo con tono raro

-Me tomare un taxi- le dije porque quería disfrutara estar con su amigo sin horarios

-¿Segura?- me pregunto

-Por supuesto- le dije sonriendo

Me dio un beso rápido y me baje del auto.

Entre y salude a todas las chicas.

-¡Ayame!- la abrace con fuerza

-Kagome- me sonrió mientras me devolvía el abrazo

-¿Qué tal todo?- le pregunte

-Excelente, no podría estar mejor- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, que, sin embargo, no me parecía sincera- Ya se que nombre ponerle a mi bebé- me dijo

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien!- le dije emocionada

-Bueno como sabes, va a ser niña y se va a llamar Sakura-

-Me encanta ese nombre-

Nos sentamos y Midoriko apareció y se sentó en su lugar de siempre.

Había muchas mujeres con sus hijos. Estos estaban jugando en un rincón del salón que tenían juegos para ellos.

-Hoy escucharemos las historias de mujeres que ya tuvieron a sus hijos, es necesario que presten mucha atención, ya que les servirá mucho- dijo Midoriko

Señalo para que comience a hablar, a una chica de pelo negro largo que le caía por los hombros y tenía un vestido floreado muy bonito. La mujer era realmente hermosa.

-Kagura, empieza- dijo Midoriko

_Kagura._

Ese nombre me suena.

-Mi nombre es Kagura Takeda, tengo diecinueve años, tuve a mi hija Rin, a los dieciséis. Mi ex novio, el padre de mi hija, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Fuimos amigos un largo tiempo y luego comenzamos un noviazgo que duro dos años. Teníamos relaciones muchas veces. Pero nos protegíamos, pero a el se le rompió el condón y un mes más tarde descubrí que estaba embarazada. El y su padre no les gusto para nada la situación y me exigieron que aborte. Me sentí herida. Yo nunca tuve una familia completa, mi madre me tuvo joven y mi padre nos abandono. Sentí que debía tener a Rin. Les hice creer que me hice el aborto, termine con el y hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de nada. El día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando tuve a Rin entre mis brazos. Después de su nacimiento las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Mi madre me ayudaba en lo que podía. Termine la secundaria a los diecisiete por un programa que me permitía estudiar por online, lo que fue perfecto, porque así podía cuidar mejor a Rin. Me encantaría ir a la Universidad, pero lamentablemente, no tengo el tiempo suficiente. Así que ahora estoy trabajando en un banco y me va bastante bien. Quiero que sepan, que es muy difícil estudiar después de tener un hijo y más a esta edad. Pero tienen que hacerlo. A veces van a sentir mucha tristeza porque tal vez se pierdan bailes y muchas salidas con sus amigos, pero sepan que en años futuros, su hijo le va a agradecer, porque va a ser una persona de bien y con una buena madre. Para las chicas que no tienen el apoyo del padre, no les voy a mentir, es muy difícil y doloroso tener que hacerlo todo sola. Es horrible ver la cara de tu hija mirando a un padre y luego mirarte a ti, como si tratara de buscar el suyo. Se que se pondrá más difícil con el tiempo, pero Rin es la luz de mi vida y haré todo lo necesario para que no sufra- dijo sonriendo al final

Hubo un aplauso ensordecedor. Luego otras madres explicaron lo difícil que se ponía los primeros días con un recién nacido. Se despierta llorando a altas horas de la noche, cambiarles los pañales, estar las veinticuatro horas al día cuidándolo. Estaba empezando a sentir un gran peso sobre mis hombros.

Ayame quedo bastante pensativa después de lo que dijo Kagura. Luego de escuchar lo que ella dijo, agradecía tener a mi lado a Inuyasha.

Kagura. Esta mujer. Es la ex novia de Sesshomaru. Izayoi me hablo de ella. Inuyasha y ella no tienen idea de que tuvo a Rin. Sentía que debía hablar con Kagura.

Me acerque a Kagura. Ella estaba hablando con otras madres y con Midoriko. Al mismo tiempo observaba como jugaba su hija. Le toque el hombro y ella se dio la vuelta. Tenía mucha presencia. Me sentía totalmente intimidada.

-Me gustaría poder hablar a solas- le dije sin mirarla con una voz apenas audible

Midoriko me sonrió y junto con las otras mujeres se alejaron.

-¿Qué necesitas?- me pregunto con voz malhumorada

-Este… Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi- me temblaba las manos y estaba tartamudeando- No se como decirlo…- tenía que decirlo, respiré hondo- Conozco a Sesshomaru- le dije

Su semblante se congelo y se puso pálida. Me di cuenta de mi error. Se lo dije con muy poco tacto.

-¿Cómo…- no pudo terminar porque le temblaba la voz

-Soy la novia de su hermano menor, Inuyasha, el es el padre de mi hijo- su semblante cambió, supongo que pensó que yo era novia de Sesshomaru- Inuyasha y su madre se pelearon con Sesshomaru y su padre por mi embarazo, ellos querían que abortara- le dije mirándole a los ojos

Pude ver que no le sorprendía.

-Izayoi me contó sobre ustedes dos y de que nadi sabía que había pasado contigo- le dije

Ella se quedo en silencia, supongo que procesando todo.

-Yo solo quería decirte que Rin debería conocer a Izayoi- le dije en voz muy baja

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que yo sufrí ¿Por qué no me ayudaron?- cruzó los brazos- No merecen conocer a Rin- dijo enojada

-Izayoi e Inuyasha no estaban de acuerdo con las actitudes de Sesshomaru, ellos me lo dijeron. Ellos no son como ellos. A mi me están ayudando mucho- dije defendiéndolos.

Se quedo en silencio unos minutos.

-No lo se, tal vez, tengas razón, pero no quiero arriesgar a Rin- dirigió una mirada hacia la pequeña de pelo azabache y ojos marrones que la saludaba con su pequeña mano- Voy a pensarlo- me dijo finalmente

Le pase mi número de celular.

Me despedí de Ayame, que fue a hablar con Kagura, sobre el tema de los padres ausentes.

Volví a agradecer tener a Inuyasha.

Me fui a casa. En el taxi, pensé en lo feliz que haría a Izayoi conocer a Rin.

Llegué a casa y para mi sorpresa, estaban Inuyasha e Izayoi sentados en el sillón del living de mi casa, junto a mi madre y mi abuelo.

-¿Paso algo malo?- pregunte preocupada

-No nada malo- dijo Inuyasha, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mí y me depositaba un beso en la frente.

-Vamos a comer- dijo mi madre

Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras comíamos en silencio. Algo muy raro estaba pasando.

-¿A que se debe su visita?- le pregunté a Izayoi

-Estuve hablando con tu madre sobre cuando llegue el bebé- dijo Izayoi

-¿Así?- les dije confundida

-A tu madre y a mi, nos gustaría que te cases con Inuyasha- dijo Izayoi sin tacto.

Se me atragantó la comida. Inuyasha temblaba a lado mío.

-Pero ya les explique que éramos muy jóvenes y que ninguno de los dos esta listo para el matrimonio- dijo Inuyasha

Volví a respirar con tranquilidad.

-Así que estuvimos pensando otras opciones- dijo Izayoi

Mierda.

-Será muy difícil, no pueden estar separados, por estar durmiendo en diferentes casa, tal vez se pierdan de momentos importantes de la vida de un bebé y también van a empezar a guardarse rencor, porque tal vez, uno se esta ocupando más del bebé que el otro- dijo mi madre

-Para evitar esto hemos ya decidido algo- dijo Izayoi

-Lo pensamos muy bien- dijo mi abuelo

-Inuyasha lo acepto- dijo Izayoi

-¿Qué…- no pude terminar, ya sabía la respuesta.

-Queremos que vivan juntos- dijo mi madre

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba empezando a marearme.

Tengo que vivir con Inuyasha.


	12. Chapter 12: Sakura

_Si, ya se, me tarde un montón. Me trajeron mi notebook y me pase de viciada. Así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Aparece un nuevo personaje! Gracias por los reviews y por el aguante._

_Michell: Gracias, me gusta que te guste :)_

_Elizabeth: Ya sabrás si va a ser nena o nene ;) Gracias por tu review y sigue comentando que yo te seguiré respondiendo._

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Sakura<strong>

Cuando me acosté luego de la cena, en la que estuve callada en todo momento, me puse a imaginar como sería vivir con Inuyasha. Estupidas y cursis imágenes aparecieron en mi mente. Malditas hormonas.

No iba a ser todo de color de rosa, es más, intuyo en que no nos va a ir muy bien. Tal vez solo estoy siendo negativa. Pero todavía no le había preguntado sobre su relación con Kikyo. Estaba posponiéndolo estos meses. Había que hablarlo en algún momento.

No había visto a Kikyo en tanto tiempo, hasta sentía de forma irracional, que se me olvidaba como era su rostro. Siempre me miraba al espejo luego de estos pensamientos, para decirme que así se ve. Como yo. Claro que no somos iguales, pero esto me confortaba un poco.

Mi bebé pateó con fuerza mi vientre y yo puse mi mano en el lugar en que había pateado. Mi Zuko.

Había comenzado a patear hace meses. La primera vez sucedió en la habitación de Kikyo. Estaba acostada en su cama, pensando en ella y el bebé me pateó. Me sobresalte por unos segundos y luego entendí lo que había pasado. La felicidad me sobrepaso y fui corriendo a la habitación de Souta, para que sintiera esos primeros movimientos. Mi hermano se emocionó mucho. Antes no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de ser tío pero luego de esto, esta muy entusiasmado. Incluso le compró juguetes de varón, porque esta seguro de que será varón.

Me dormí y me sumí a un profundo sueño.

Como hoy era sábado, tenía toda la mañana para mi sola. Sango me vino a buscar en su camioneta y para ir al centro comercial.

-Hola ballena- me dijo sonriendo cuando entré a su camioneta

-Hola tallo- le dije haciendo comparación a un tallo de una flor con su delgadez

-Muy graciosa- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Lo mismo digo- le dije recibiendo el abrazo

Fuimos al centro comercial. En el trayecto estuvimos escuchando música en silencio. Quería contarle lo de Inuyasha, y se que ella también quería contarme algo. Entramos al gran centro comercial y empezamos a pasear por el gran lugar.

Sango es, tal vez, la única persona en la tierra que puede ser honesta conmigo y decirme la verdad, a pesar que duela, y de divertirme en momentos críticos.

Pasaron las horas y muy pronto fue hora de almorzar. Le conté la idea de Izayoi, Inuyasha y yo viviendo juntos, mientras almorzábamos.

-¿Que?- dijo boquiabierta- No puede ser-

-Esta pasando amiga, tal vez ayude, pero no se como explicarlo tengo un mal presentimiento- le dije preocupada

Sango me acaricio el brazo.

-Todo va estar bien- dijo en tono consolador- No quisiera cambiar de tema, pero estoy tan feliz que debo decirlo- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Decir que?- dije ansiosa

-Miroku y yo luego de meses de indirectas y mensajes de texto, al fin nos pusimos de novios- me dijo feliz

-Me alegro mucho- le dije contenta

Luego ella me contó que ayer por la tarde, Miroku había ido a la casa de ella y que le había confesado que le gustaba mucho y que realmente quería salir con ella, que iba a dejar de ser mujeriego, que sentía que era la única en su corazón. Después se dieron un beso y dieron como inicio su relación.

Sin quererlo, sentí un poco de envidia, ante tal declaración. Inuyasha también era algo romántico pero no tanto.

Unos chicos adelante de nosotros, se reían y hablaban muy alto. Uno de esos chicos, miraba mucho a Sango. A veces pasaba eso, Sango era una chica muy bella, no era la primera vez que un chico la veía de esa manera.

Le trate de hacer seña, pero mi despistada amiga, no se dio cuenta.

Luego de un rato, el chico se levantó y se dirigió a nuestra mesa. Era bastante guapo, de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

-Disculpen chicas- nos dijo sonriendo

-¿Si?- le dijo Sango con tono malhumorado

-Quería decirte que me pareces muy linda y me gustaría que me dieras tu número, mi nombre es Kouga Takeuchi- dijo sonriendo

La sangre se me paralizó y la cara de Sango se puso pálida. Era el ex de Ayame.

-Lo siento, tengo n..- no pudo terminar de hablar

-No seas tímida- le dije sonriendo falsamente- Dale tu número- le dije haciendo que sus ojos azules chocaran con los míos.

Sango me miro confundida, pero le dirigí una mirada, que luego de años de amistad, ella supo entender que había una razón. Se intercambiaron los números y el se fue con una sonrisa de ganador con sus amigos.

-¿Que mierda pasa?- dijo Sango levantando un poco la voz- No quiero tener nada que ver con el ex de Ayame- dijo enojada

Sango le dirigió una mirada de odio a Kouga.

-Pensé que tal vez, ella alguna vez, querría tener su número, tal vez sirva para algo- le dije

-Pero Kagome...- mi celular la interrumpió

Saque mi celular del bolsillo.

-Hola- dije

_-Hola Kagome, soy Ayame-_

-Hola amiga, justo estaba hablando de ti- dije

_-¿Así? Que bueno_- dijo en tono cansado

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté preocupada

_-Estoy en el hospital Sengoku, estoy por tener a mi bebé- _me dijo con tono nervioso.

-No lo puedo creer- le dije sin ocultar mi sorpresa

-_Lo se, te llamo en busca de apoyo, necesito que vengas, por favor_- me dijo

-Si no te preocupes, iré con Sango- le dije

-_Gracias_- cortó la llamada

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Sango

-Ayame va a tener al bebé- le dije sonriendo

Busque a Kouga, pero ya se había ido. Salimos del centro comercial y nos fuimos en la camioneta de Sango, hacía el hospital. Preguntamos en la recepción sobre Ayame y nos indicaron la sala en donde estaba. Lamentablemente, llegamos tarde y no nos dejaban pasar a la sala de partos.

-Lo siento, solo familiares pueden pasar- nos repetían

-Pero somos sus amigas- les repetíamos para recibir, luego, la misma respuesta

En que de un ataque de histeria imaginándome a Ayame sin apoyo, sola teniendo al bebé, con el celular de Sango, llamé a Kouga.

-_Hola_- dijo

-Hola imbecil- dije enojada

_-¿Quien eres?- _preguntó confundido

-Mi nombre es Kagome y soy amiga de Ayame- pude sentir como se tensaba en el otro lado de la linea al oír su nombre- Ella ahora esta por tener a tu hijo sola, sin apoyo de nadie. Así que más vale que traigas tu peludo trasero al hospital Sengoku- le dije casi gritando

Corto la llamada y Sango y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Las enfermeras a veces salían de la sala y nos decían que le estaba costando mucho a Ayame tener a su bebé. Estaba tardando mucho.

De pronto, Kouga apareció todo transpirado y respiraba entrecortadamente. Estaba pálido.

-¿Donde esta?- preguntó nervioso

Nosotras señalamos la sala, boquiabiertas y muy sorprendidas para hablar. Las enfermeras le repetían lo mismo que a nosotras pero el les grito que era el padre y ellas quedaron en silencio. El abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y nosotras aprovechamos para entrar.

La imagen no era bonita para nada. Ayame llena de sudor y con las piernas levantadas. Respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía los ojos cerrados. Sango casi vomita. Había mucha sangre. Cuando Ayame abrió los ojos, Kouga ya le había tomado la mano.

-Kouga- dijo ella cansada

-Ayame, lo siento mucho- dijo dándole un beso en la mano

Ayame nos miro a nosotras. Sango y yo la saludamos con la mano incapaces de hablar y de romper el momento.

-Necesitamos que pujes- dijo el doctor

-Puja Ayame, solo puje- dijo Kouga apretando con fuerza la mano de Ayame.

Ella estaba más motivada y luego de dos empujones y un grito espantoso, una nueva vida nació. La bebé lloraba y estaba cubierta de sangre. Espantó a Sango y esta casi se desmaya.

Lavaron a la bebé y luego la pusieron en los brazos de Ayame. Ella lloraba, supongo que en parte por el cansancio y por otra parte por la emoción. Kouga parecía que estaba en otro mundo. Miraba al bebé maravillado.

-Sakura, el es tu padre- dijo Ayame mirando al bebé

Ayame le paso el bebé a Kouga y el le sonrió. Nosotras con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, salimos de la habitación. Después de ver como un ser mágico y maravilloso nacía y de como se formaba un lazo irrompible.


	13. Chapter 13: Reencuentro I

_Hola, se que a pasado un tiempito. Hace exactamente 3 semanas. Chicas anduve sin inspiración y cuando ya había escrito el capitulo no tenía ganas de pasarlo a la compu. Me vicie con los sims de nuevo. Tuve semanas de pruebas a las que la mayoría aprobé. Bastantes problemas personales, para una peli dramática.. Toda esta semana estuve descompuesta y enferma. Hoy sigo adolorida y aquí estoy escribiéndoles, pero lamentablemente no contestaré reviews. Así que.._

_GRACIAS TOTALES.._

_Gracias a todos, los que me dejan comentarios son lo más. A los anónimos también gracias. A los que siguen la historia gracias. Leí que algunos les hizo llorar el capitulo anterior y me sorprendí porque a mi parecer no escribo tan bien. Gracias!_

_GRACIAS TOTALES de nuevo.._

_Este capitulo se llama Reencuentro I y significa que va haber una segunda parte, osea un segundo reencuentro, a medida que lean el capitulo van a descubrir de quien._

_Espero que a las que tenían dudas de Shippou y Ayame, les guste este capitulo._

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Reencuentro I<strong>

Luego de que Sakura fuera llevada con los demás recién nacidos, dejamos a solas a Ayame y Kouga. Sango y yo estábamos sentadas en la sala de espera.

De repente, el celular de Sango empezó a sonar.

-Hola- dijo y lo puso en el altavoz

-Hola- dijo Miroku

Sango se sonrojo enseguida.

-¿Donde estás?- pregunto Miroku

- En el hospital, Ayame tuvo a su bebé- dijo Sango

-Dile felicidades de mi parte- dijo Miroku contento

-Estoy con Kagome esperando hablar con ella, luego te llamo para que salgamos- dijo Sango avergonzada

-Esta bien- dijo Miroku acompañado con una risa

-Una cosa más- dijo Sango seria

-¿Si?- dijo Miroku

-Después de presenciar "el acto milagroso de la vida"- dijo Sango blanqueando los ojos y haciendo gestos- Quiero que sepas que nunca tendré hijos- dijo decidida

Miroku y yo empezamos a reír.

-De acuerdo, algún día te convenceré- dijo Miroku

-Que tengas suerte- dijo Sango con una sonrisa

-Adiós- dijo Miroku

Sango cortó la llamada y suspiro.

-Kagome yo te quiero mucho, pero no quiero ver otro parto- dijo Sango tomándome de las manos

-De acuerdo Sango, no hay problema- le dije sincera

A la que quería a lado en mi parto era a Kikyo.

Kouga y Ayame habían estado hablando por mucho tiempo. Estaba empezando a inquietarme. Quería hablar con Ayame y Sango también. Ojala Kouga se hiciera cargo de Sakura.

-Estoy convencida de que si tendrás hijos- le dije a Sango pegandole cariñosamente en el hombro.

-No creo, a mi cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza nada me la saca- dijo Sango testarudamente

Sango es muy cabezona.

Una de las enfermeras que estaban por ahí se nos acerco con una sonrisa.

-¿Ustedes son amigas de Ayame Hatori?- preguntó amablemente

Nosotras asentimos con la cabeza.

-¿Quieren ver al bebé?- nos dijo

Asentimos de nuevo.

Nos hizo una seña para que la acompañáramos. La seguimos hasta llegar a una habitación llena de bebés. Algunos lloraban, otros dormían y había otros que miraban a cualquier ser viviente que se les cruzara.

La enfermera levanto en brazos a Sakura, que estaba en vuelta en una manta rosa. La puso en los brazos de Sango.

-Es hermosa- dijo Sango con una sonrisa

Tal cual como dijo Sango, era hermosa, tenía la nariz de Ayame.

-¿Ahora que piensas sobre tener un bebé?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Tal vez valga la pena sufrir el parto- dijo Sango sin despegar su mirada de Sakura que dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos.

-¿Crees que nos dejen que la llevemos con Ayame?- pregunté en voz baja

La enfermera escucho y con una sonrisa afirmativa, fuimos a la habitación de Ayame. Abrimos la puerta de su habitación y ella estaba sola.

-Hola- dije en tono dulce

Ella nos sonrió cansada.

-Aquí traemos a Sakura- dijo Sango

Ayame sonrió aún más y pusimos a Sakura en brazos de su madre que la miraba con sincero amor.

-¿Donde esta Kouga?- preguntó Sango

-Se fue a su casa- dijo Ayame mientras acariciaba los brazos de Sakura.

Sango y yo nos miramos enojadas.

-¿De que hablaron?- pregunté mientras Sango y yo nos sentábamos en un sillón cerca de la cama de Ayame.

-El dijo que le daría su apellido a Sakura y a ayudarme en todos los gastos- dijo Ayame

-¡Que bien!- dijo Sango

-También me pidió matrimonio- dijo Ayame sonrojada

-¿Que?- dije boquiabierta

-¿Tú le aceptaste?- le preguntó Sango con tono sorprendido

-Le dije que lo pensaría- respondió Ayame- Tal vez acepte es por el bien de Sakura- Ayame miro de nuevo a su hija

-Si, pero hace meses que no lo ves, tal vez no cambió en nada- dijo Sango- Nosotras lo contactamos porque intercambiamos números- dijo cruzando los brazos

-El me contó eso, peo Sango, debes entender que desde este momento, ya no importa- dijo Ayame luego miro a Sakura- es ella la que importa- concluyó

-Pero ¿y tú felicidad?- pregunté inquieta

-Amo a Kouga, nunca deje de amarlo, tal vez hallemos un modo de ser felices a pesar de nuestros defectos- dijo Ayame sonrojada

-Suenas muy positiva...- dijo Sango

-Debo serlo- sentenció Ayame

Le mande un mensaje a Inuyasha avisándole donde estaba. Luego recibí un llamado.

-Hola- dije

-Hola soy Kagura, solo quería decirte que estoy de acuerdo de que conozcan a Rin- dijo

-Esta bien, le diré a Izayoi- le dije sorprendida

-Bien, adiós-

Colgó. Vaya que amistosa.

-¿Quien era?- preguntó Sango

Y ahí estaban las dos caras de las personas en la que podría contarles cualquier cosa. Así que no me calle nada y les conté todo.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Ayame

-Yo sabía que Sesshomaru no era ningún santito- dijo Sango

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Inuyasha y sobre su cuello estaba Shippou. La mirada de Ayame se congeló.

-Hola- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

-Hola a todos- dijo Shippou sonriendo y saludando con su mano

-Felicidades Ayame- dijo Inuyasha

-Muchas gracias- le dijo sonriendo tratando de no mirar a Shippou

Inuyasha me dio un beso leve.

-Venía a buscarte- dice Inuyasha

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo- necesitó contarte tantas cosas- le dije en voz baja

El me miró un poco confuso.

Shippou observo a Ayame unos segundos.

Algo raro estaba pasando.

-Inuyasha cómprame una gaseosa- dijo Shippou

-Esta bien monstruo- dijo Inuyasha, alzo a Shippou en sus brazos- Vuelvo enseguida- dijo para luego irse

Pasaron unos segundos y Ayame rompió a llorar. Tuvo que poner a Sakura a su lado, para poder secarse la lágrimas.

-¿Que pasa?- peguntó Sango preocupada

-Ese niño es mi hermano- dijo Ayame entre sollozos

-No puede ser, el es el hijo de una tía de Inuyasha- dije sorprendida

-Explícanos Ayame- dijo Sango

-Mi padre es un mujeriego, probablemente habrá engañado a mi madre con casi todas las mujeres de la alta sociedad, por alguna razón eso no afecta mucho a su status social- se limpió las lágrimas y abrazo a Ayame con fuerza- Hasta que una de esas mujeres quedo embarazada, mi padre no quiso saber nada, pero ese incidente no solo desprestigió a esa mujer sino a toda nuestra familia, esa es una de las razones por las que se enfadaron conmigo- miro a Sakura- Mi embarazo iba a desprestigiarnos de nuevo- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

-¿Como sabes que es Shippou?- le pregunté

-Porque mientras buscaba unas cosas el año pasado, encontré una foto de Shippou y una dirección con el nombre de esa mujer. Fui a su casa para asegurarme y ahí estaba el- dijo Ayame

-No voy a negar que se parecen mucho- dijo Sango

-Tal vez ahora puedas tener contacto con el- le dije sonriendo

-Ojala si su madre me lo permite- dijo ella

-Tienes que intentarlo- le dije- sino te arrepentirás toda tu vida- concluí

Las enfermeras entraron y se llevaron a Sakura. Inuyasha vino con Shippou subido a su cuello con una gaseosa en la mano.

Ayame miraba a Shippou con mucha atención. Entonces tome a Shippou en mis brazos y luego lo senté en la cama de Ayame.

-Shippou ella es Ayame- le dije sonriendo

-Hola- dijo Shippou tímidamente

-Hola- dijo Ayame sonriendo

Luego todos empezamos a charlar. Sango y yo intentábamos que Shippou hable con Ayame, y al final lo hizo. Entraron en confianza y el empezó a contarle de su primer día en el jardín, de que le gusta mucho las golosinas, los chupetines y la pizza. Ayame lo escuchaba con atención. Luego dejamos de intervenir en la conversación. Ellos dos eran los únicos que hablaban. Sango y yo nos sonreíamos alegres del reencuentro de estos dos hermanos.


	14. Chapter 14: Reencuentro II

_Hola, paso un tiempo. No tenía inspiración, ahora parece que la inspiración volvió y ya tengo escrito el próximo capitulo que lo subiré la próxima semana. Así que sis sigo así no sufrirán esperas hasta el final del fic. Muchas gracias a todos, por favor sigan comentando porque me encanta leer sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por el aguante y les pido perdón por la tardanza. GRACIAS TOTALES._

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14: Reencuentro II<p>

Lamentablemente, tuvimos que separar a los dos hermanos porque ya nos teníamos que ir. Nos despedimos de Ayame y de Sakura. Necesitaba hablar con Inuyasha sobre Kagura, pero prefería hacerlo con Izayoi presente. Estaba evitando ir a las casa de Inuyasha porque no quería que Izayoi saque de nuevo el tema de la mudanza. La sola idea me provoca un escalofrió.

Le mande un mensaje a mi madre diciendo que iba a estar en la casa de Inuyasha. Este estaba curioso por saber que era lo que quería contarle. Dejamos a Shippou en su casa.

El silencio reino en el auto mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa.

-¿Que ocultas Kagome?- me preguntó

-Ya te dije, te contaré todo con Izayoi presente- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, es la tercera vez que me lo preguntaba

Llegamos a su casa, el estaba tan impaciente que ni siquiera pude saludar a su madre, me hizo sentar junto a ella en el sillón y el se sentó en una silla al frente de nosotras.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Izayoi inquieta

-Kagome tiene que contarnos algo- dijo Inuyasha curioso como si fuera un niño pequeño

Por alguna razón, me provoco mucha ternura.

Suspire.

-Hay algo que nos les dije que sucedió en el centro de ayuda, prométanme que no me van a interrumpir- les dije

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza quietos como piedras.

Les conté todo, sin pausas largas y sin detenerme a pensar en el efecto que tendría sobre Izayoi. Ella muchas quiso interrumpirme, sin embargo no lo hizo. Se tapo la boca con su mano al enterarse la existencia de Rin. Inuyasha tampoco parecía creerlo.

Cuando termine ellos quedaron en silencio,

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?- preguntó Inuyasha con tranquilidad

-Hace pocos días- le dije

-Hay que avisarle a Sesshomaru- dijo Izayoi

-¡No!- le dije levantando el tono de voz- Perdón es que Kagura no traerá a Rin con el presente- dije bajando el tono de voz

-Y si no le decimos- dijo Izayoi

-Nos arriesgaremos a que ella no nos deje tener contacto con Rin- dijo Inuyasha con dureza

-Pero mi Sesshomaru no es un monstruo, el merece saberlo, se que se comporto muy mal, pero ya no es el mismo que antes- dijo Izayoi con tristeza

Recordé lo mal que me trato la ultima vez que lo vi en su casa hace ya muchos meses. Parece que Izayoi también se acordó porque no me devolvió la mirada.

-Denle tiempo, tal vez Kagura lo permitirá alguna vez- dije con una voz no muy convincente

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Llámala Kagome, dile que cuando ella quiera nos veremos- me dijo Izayoi

La llame al celular y la puse en altavoz.

_-Hola- _dijo Kagura

-Hola, soy Kagome, estoy con Izayoi y les encantaría conocer a Rin- dije

-_Esta bien, me gustaría ir hoy- _

Le di la dirección y algunas indicaciones para llegar a la casa.

Izayoi se fue a ver a su madre Kaede, supongo que para desahogarse.

Inuyasha fue inmediatamente a su habitación y yo lo seguí. Estaba buscando cosas en un baúl.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- le pregunté sentándome en el piso

-Estoy buscando juguetes- me dijo- Para que juegue Rin cuando llegue-

Sacaba muchas figuras de acción de superheroes, de personajes de Dragon ball Z, de los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Luego, saco soldados, y unas armas de juguete.

-No tengo juguetes para niña- dijo Inuyasha frustrado

-Me encantaría ayudarte, pero yo done a caridad todos mis juguetes- le dije

Su mirada cambio, de repente, y parece que se acordó de algo. Busco en los estantes una caja y saco una muñeca de tamaño mediano. Tenía rizos de color negro y ojos marrones, vestía un lindo vestido floreado. Se llamaba Dulcinea, lo se muy bien, porque esa muñeca es de Kikyo.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunté sorprendida

El no me respondió, dejo a la muñeca junto a los otros juguetes y siguió buscando más cosas en el baúl.

-Inuyasha contéstame- le exigí

Pero el seguí ignorándome. Estaba empezando a desesperarme. Le tire una figura de acción de Goku en la cabeza.

-Auch, ¡Eso dolió!- me dijo tocándose en donde le había pegado

-Contéstame, hubo algo entre tú y Kikyo ¿cierto?- le dije acercándome a el

El ni siquiera pudo mirarme.

-Vamos Inuyasha solo dime la verdad- le dije frustrada

-Es que no puedo- me dijo bajando la cabeza

-¿Porque no?- le pregunté confundida

-Porque no quiero perderte- me dijo bajando más la cabeza

Me descoloco totalmente. Estaba muy sorprendida y algo asustada porque todo esto indicaba que la historia de Inuyasha y Kikyo era más profunda de lo que yo pensaba.

Escuchamos a Izayoi entrar y el se fue a ayudar a su madre a preparar todo.

No pude levantarme. Tome la muñeca y la apreté contra mi pecho. Esta muñeca tenía una historia y tenía que averiguarla.

Izayoi puso una alfombra cerca del sillón y puso los juguetes encima de ella. El agarro una figura de Batman y la miro con nostalgia.

-Cuando era un niño siempre jugaba con Sesshomaru. Yo siempre elegía al hombre al araña y el siempre elegía a Batman. Este era su figura favorita- dijo Inuyasha

Lo mire con ternura y puse la muñeca de Kikyo a lado de sus juguetes.

-Todo saldrá bien- le dije tomando su mano

El me beso en la frente.

Ayude a preparar lo más que pude. Cuando tocaron la puerta, apareció Kagura con Rin agarrada de su mano. Kagura estaba muy nerviosa se notaba aunque lo intentara disimular.

-Hola- dijo Kagura con voz firme

-Hola- dijo Rin con una sonrisa

Rin era muy parecida a Kagura, el mismo cabello, los mismo ojos, pero también tenía rasgos de Sesshomaru que Izayoi noto y tuvo que disimular las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Hola Rin, mi nombre es Inuyasha- dijo el agachándose para estar a la altura de ella- Ella es Kagome- me señalo- y ella es mi madre Izayoi- dijo señalando de nuevo.

Rin solo sonrió y miro a los juguetes con ansiedad.

-Mamá ¿puedo jugar?- dijo Rin

Kagura miro a Inuyasha buscando respuesta. Al ver la sonrisa de este, asintió con una sonrisa. Inuyasha y Rin empezaron a jugar y muy pronto se desconectaron del mundo real para ir a uno nuevo que pertenecía a ellos dos. En ese momento comprendí que Inuyasha sería un gran padre.

-Kagura, debemos hablar- dijo Izayoi

Nos alejamos un poco de Inuyasha y Rin.

-Me encantaría formar parte de la vida de Rin- dijo Izayoi

-No tengo ningún problema, solo espero que Sesshomaru no se entere- dijo Kagura

-El debe saberlo- dijo Izayoi

-No, el no me ayudo nunca, el no quería ser padre de ella- dijo Kagura con dolor

El semblante de Izayoi cambio a uno cargado de tristeza.

-Lo siento, solo denme tiempo para pensar- dijo Kagura

Izayoi asintió. Nos quedamos mirando como Inuyasha y Rin jugaban y reían, hasta que el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, nos devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Que mierda esta pasando?- dijo Sesshomaru


	15. Chapter 15: Todo Cambia

_Dos semanas sin actualizar. Perdón! Pase por algunos problemas con los sims 3 que me mantuvo bastante entretenida. Gracias totales, son lo más._

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15: Todo Cambia<p>

Sesshomaru se nos acerco desafiante. Inuyasha lo miro con rencor y luego le sonrió a Rin y la distrajo con más juguetes.

-Sesshomaru ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Izayoi sorprendida y alarmada

Tal vez no se dio cuenta a tempo, pero yo si pude ver como Kagura lo miraba con dolor y con mucha nostalgia y amor. Se notaba como lo había extrañado y el tampoco se quedaba atrás. La miro por unos segundos pero me bastó para darme cuenta que el tampoco la había olvidado.

-No debiste decirle a Kaede todo esto, ya sabes como es, me lo contó todo- dijo Sesshomaru

¡Mierda! Kagura me miro con dolor.

-Así que aquí estoy, me entero que tengo una hija y no tenía la menor idea de que existía- dijo Sesshomaru con rudeza

-Es tu culpa Sesshomaru, tú nunca quisiste tenerla- dijo Kagura con voz quebrada

-¡Ella es un error!- dijo con dureza- Solo el idiota de mi hermano tendría un error- dijo Sesshomaru mirándome con repugnancia

No le devolví la mirada, sin embargo, sus palabras me dolieron. Inuyasha lo miro con odio.

-Ni pienses que te pagaré una pensión alimentaria porque no lo voy a hacer, no le daré mi apellido a esa bastarda- dijo Sesshomaru

Kagura le pegó una fuerte bofetada y rompió a llorar. El semblante de Sesshomaru cambio al verla llorar de esa manera.

-¡Sesshomaru Taisho! ¿Como puedes decir semejante barbaridad? Me decepcionas, ella es tu hija y jamás podrás cambiar eso- dijo Izayoi con ojos llorosos, hizo una pausa, suspiro y lo miro con dureza- Te voy a pedir que te retires, tal vez no formes parte de su vida pero nosotros si-

-Yo no me voy a ningún lado, ¿por que no te vas tú?- dijo mirándome- Tú no tienes nada que ver y según me contaron tú iniciaste todo esto, siempre causas problemas- dijo Sesshomaru

Estaba a punto de pegarle o gritarle algo pero Inuyasha se me adelantó.

-Rin, ya vengo- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

Se paro y fue hacía nosotros.

-No te metas con Kagome, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo Inuyasha enojado

-¿La defiendes a ella?- preguntó indignado Sesshomaru

-Por supuesto que si, es mi novia y la madre de mi hijo- dijo Inuyasha

-Sesshomaru vete por favor, no permitiré que trates así a Kagome y a Kagura- dijo Izayoi

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero Ri se levantó y le sacudió la mano.

-Hola, me llamo Rin- dijo sonriendo

El se quedo duro, la miro y no le dijo nada.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Tú puedes ser Superman, yo seré Batman porque es mi superheroé favorito y el más fuerte de todos- dijo mostrandole a la figura de Batman

Sesshomaru se quedo callado. Mirándola con atención. En gustos eran parecidos, ese juguete que tenía Rin erra el mismo con el que Sesshomaru jugaba de niño.

-Yo seré Batman, ven Rin- dijo Inuyasha tomándole la mano

Volvieron a meterse en el mundo de los juegos.

-¿Ella es...- dijo Sesshomaru

-Si- dijo Kagura

-Es igual a ti- dijo el

-Se parece más a ti, aunque no lo creas- dijo ella

El la miro por unos segundos como si estuviera batallando consigo mismo. Entonces, sin decir nada, Sesshomaru se fue.

-Kagura, lo siento mucho- dijo Izayoi apenada

-No hay problema- dijo Kagura

Me sente a jugar con Inuyasha y Rin. Ella era muy dulce y hacía gestos y mirada que la hacían muy parecida a Sesshomaru.

Después de una hora de juego, nos despedimos de Rin y Kagura. Parece que ella e Izayoi acordaron los días de visita.

Nos sentamos a cenar.

-Sesshomaru es un idiota- dijo Inuyasha

-Rin es muy dulce y buena- dije sonriendo

-Se nota que la criaron muy bien, aunque seguiré insistiendo por Sesshomaru. El tiene que tener contacto con ella- dijo Izayoi

-Debería ir a casa- dije mirando el reloj

-Kagome, espera, necesito decirte algo- dijo Izayoi

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté

-Hemos acordado con mi madre de que ella vendrá a vivir aquí y el departamento de ela sera de ustedes- dijo mirándonos a los dos

Inuyasha se tenso a lado mío.

-La mudanza se realizará mañana- dijo Izayoi

¡Mañana! No puede ser. Esta sería mi ultima noche en casa.

-También necesitamos hablar de otro asunto- dijo Izayoi sonrojándose un poco- Cuando nazca el bebé deben ser más responsables, tengan sexo seguro- dijo Izayoi

Nosotros asentimos sonrojados. Inuyasha me llevo a casa en su auto. Viajamos en silencio. Cuando llegamos no pude evitar tocar un tema que nos había quedado pendiente.

-Necesito saber que paso entre tú y Kikyo, he estado sospechando durante estos meses que ustedes tienen una historia y yo al ser tu novia necesito saberlo- Inuyasha no me miraba- Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para decírmelo, pero quiero que sepas que lo terminaré sabiendo- dije

Salí del auto y entre a mi casa. Mi madre estaba hablando por teléfono y me sonrió. Le hice señas para saber con quien hablaba y por como le cambio la cara supe que era Kikyo. Entonces, le saque el teléfono a mi madre.

-Kikyo- dije nerviosa

Nadie respondió.

-No cortes por favor. Solo quería decirte que te extraño mucho, me haces mucha falta y no me importa lo que haya pasado, lo solucionaremos. Quiero que estés cuando nazca el bebé, por favor- dije

La llamada se corto.

Suspire frustrada. Al menos, sabe que la extraño.

Estuve empacando mis cosas hasta altas horas de la noche. Extrañaría mucho a mi pequeña familia. Estoy creciendo demasiado rápido y honestamente no estoy preparada.

Me toque mi vientre que estaba bastante grande y me sentí un poco mejor.

Al otro día Inuyasha vino y me ayudo con todas mis cosas hasta el departamento. Nuestro departamento. Tenía una cocina pequeña que estaba compartida con el comedor y el living, era bastante chico. Había un sillón y una televisión, también una consola de videojuegos. Había una mesa y dos sillas. También había dos habitaciones. La habitación de Zuko estaba lista. Me daba nervios verla. Nuestra habitación tenía una cama de dos plazas y una televisión.

El primer día nos enfocamos en acomodar todas nuestras cosas, nos costo mucho pero lo logramos al final del día.

Los primeros días tratábamos de llevarnos bien y de acostumbrarnos a las manías y comportamientos del otro. Hasta nos costó dormir juntos. Lo hemos hecho otras veces cuando tenía pocos meses de embarazo, ahora era más difícil porque no podía hallar una posición cómoda para dormir y daba vueltas toda la noche, y eso molestaba a Inuyasha. Aunque el no se quedaba atrás. Miraba la televisión hasta altas horas de la noche, a veces me abrazaba y se enroscaba entre mis piernas. Es muy dulce, pero no podía moverme y eso me provocaba insomnio. A las dos semanas encontré una buena posición que le permitiera a el y a mí dormir bien.

La cocina era una actividad que a los dos nos gustaba hacer mucho. Así que no tuvimos problemas. Inuyasha iba a la escuela y me dejaba sola. Ya estaba terminando el año, así que copiaba los apuntes de Inuyasha y los estudiaba para rendir bien en los exámenes finales.

El tema de Kikyo se convirtió en un tema tabú entre nosotros. No hablábamos nunca de ese tema. Batallaba conmigo misma porque por un lado no quería sabe pero por el otro necesitaba saberlo-

Sesshomaru se fue a Corea del Sur. Por trabajo, según el. Rin viene a visitarnos y Kagura, y termino convirtiéndose en una amiga más y en un apoyo muy importante, a pesar de que tenía a mi madre, y a Izayoi, los consejos de Kagura me servían mucho, ya que ella estuvo en mi misma posición.

Kouga se fue a vivir con Ayame y se comprometieron. Cada vez que voy a verlos se puede sentir una atmósfera complicada. Pienso que Kouga se siente obligado a estar con Ayame.

Las únicas peleas que tuve con Inuyasha fue porque el estaba yendo mucho a fiestas y volvía muy tarde. Un día no lo soporte más, y tuvimos una gran pelea y he de confesar una gran reconciliación.

Había estado muy tierno a pesar de todo.

Estábamos sentados en el sillón. El jugando videojuegos y yo copiando apuntes. Entonces, el dejor el mando en el piso y suspiro.

-Estoy listo para hablar sobre Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha

Se me cayo la lapicera.

-¿En serio?- dije nerviosa

El asintió y se acerco a mí.

Como si fuera una broma del destino, sentí un dolor punzante.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó asustado

-Ya viene el bebé- dije más asustada que el.


	16. Chapter 16: El parto

_Hola de nuevo. Me tardé horrores y no me puedo excusar. Perdón, trataré de ser más rápida. Gracias por los reviews, sepan perdonarme, en serio. _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16: Parto<p>

Luego de eso, Inuyasha me hizo sentar en el sillón, mientras el acomodaba el bolso con las cosas para el bebé y ropas mías también. Mientras tanto, llamé a mi mamá, a Izayoi y también al hospital, para que me esperaran. El dolor se hacía cada vez peor.

-Ya esta todo listo- dijo Inuyasha nervioso

No podía pararme del dolor, entonces Inuyasha me ayudo. Subimos al auto y el aceleró.

Nunca había ido tan fuerte en el auto como ahora. Podía ver que apenas podía respirar. Le acaricie el hombro.

-Inuyasha, todo saldrá bien- le dije

El respiro profundamente. La maternidad estaba cada vez más cerca. Llegamos al hospital y como ya nos esperaba, me sentaron en una silla de ruedas y me llevaron a una habitación. Me acosté en una cama muy cómoda y me pusieron algunas cosas para monitorear al bebé.

La doctora Tsukiome apareció con una sonrisa.

-Bien Kagome, voy a revisarte para ver cuanto has dilatado- me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, luego me examinó- Llevas tres cm, tienes un buen camino por recorrer- dijo mientras anotaba unas cosas en una planilla.

Se fue y por suerte no tenía contracciones por el momento. Luego de unos minutos llego mi madre, Izayoi y Sango.

-Ayame viene en camino- dijo Sango

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó Izayoi

-Todavía no tengo una contracción- dije

En esos momentos pensaba que Kikyo no iba a venir. La necesitaba tanto. Tal vez si la llamaba ahora podía tomar el colectivo y llegaría a tiempo.

-Mamá ¿puedes llamar a Kikyo? Dile que venga, por favor- le dije

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha se puso tenso.

-La conversación que estábamos teniendo, la vamos a retomar después de esto- le dije en un susurro.

El asintió resignado.

Empecé a sentir una contracción muy fuerte, agarre la mano de Inuyasha con fuerza. Luego de un momento interminable, para mi, por fin se detuvo. Mi madre se acerco con una toalla para secarme el sudor.

-Esa fue bastante fuerte- dije

Mi madre me acaricio la cara.

-¿No hay manera de que no le duela?- dijo Sango

-Lamentablemente no, tiene que esperar a dilatar lo suficiente para poder darle la epidurial- dijo Izayoi

Sango se sentó en una silla a lado mío y me agarro la mano.

-Entonces, aquí estaré- dijo Sango

Le sonreí dulcemente.

Mi madre salio afuera para poder hablar por el celular, creo que con Kikyo.

Otra contracción. Ahora mis manos estaban sostenidas por mi novio y por mi mejor amiga, por alguna razón, eso me reconfortó. No fue tan dura como la anterior.

Pasaron unos minutos, junto con dos contracción más, mi madre regresó. Su cara me hizo dar cuenta de que Kikyo no iba a a venir.

La doctora entró de nuevo, me examinó.

-Kagome, ahora estás con 5 cm estamos cada vez más cerca- dijo contenta

Ayame llegó, parecía cansada.

-Lo siento- me dijo acercándose a mi- Casi no llego, corrí mucho- confesó

-Gracias por venir- le sonreí

-Tú hiciste eso por mi y mucho más- dijo Ayame tomándome de la mano.

Estaba tan contenta de tener a Ayame y Sango a mi lado.

Pasaron cinco horas y muchas contracciones más. Parecía que no iba a acabar nunca. Pero al fin se acercaba el momento, me pusieron la epidurial y solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

-Muy pronto seré abuela- dijo mi madre contenta

Inuyasha no decía nada porque estaba muy nervioso, peor a pesar de eso, nunca soltó su mano temblorosa de la mía. También estaba nerviosa, muy pronto sería madre. Muy pronto, me dieron ganas de pujar.

-Muy bien Kagome, llego el momento- dijo la doctora- Te llevaremos a la sala de parto-

Mi hermana. Kikyo debe llegar.

Como estaba en una cama con rueda, me llevaron con facilidad, Inuyasha se puso una bata azul y se puso a mi lado mientras me llevaba.

-Inuyasha, no me sueltes- dije temblorosa agarrando con fuerza su mano.

-Nunca- dijo con dulzura

Mis amigas, mi suegra y mi madre, me desearon suerte. Ya en la sala de parto, solo deseaba una cosa.

_Vamos Kikyo, tienes que llegar._

La sala de partos era grande y llena de objetos y había más personas de las que yo deseaba.

_Kikyo, por favor._

-Bien Kagome, llegó el momento- dijo la doctora con los guantes puestos y sentándose en una silla al frente de mío, abrí mis piernas- Puja-

Lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, pensé que iba a ser fácil, pero era más duro de lo que pensaba.

-Respira Kagome- me aconsejó Inuyasha

-Kagome, no fue suficiente, puja de nuevo- dijo la doctora

Puje de nuevo, grité, pero todavía nada.

-Vamos Kagome, se esta asomando la cabeza- dijo la doctora

_Kikyo tienes que llegar._

-Tú puedes- me dijo Inuyasha

_No, no puedo, necesito a mi hermana._

Puje de nuevo y otra veza nada.

-Con más fuerza- dijo la doctora

-No, no puedo- dije mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Si puedes- me alentó Inuyasha

-No, necesito a mi hermana- dije Inuyasha se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

Las puertas se abrieron y Kikyo entró apurada. Tomo mi mano y me sonrió.

-Aquí estoy, hermanita- dijo

_¡Por fin!_

Inuyasha la miro sorprendido y aunque no era el momento, le dedico una mirada que sentí que era solo para ella. Pero mi hermana le evitaba la mirada. Comprendí en esos segundos que no pudo olvidarle.

-Ahora, Kagome, tú puedes, puja- dijo Kikyo

Lo hice con más fuerza.

-Bien Kagome, ya casi- dijo la doctora

-Sigue hermanita- me alentó Kikyo

Puje una vez más y un llanto me erizo la piel.

Un bebé llenó de sangre era sostenido por la doctora.

Sentía que no podía más, sin embargo, todo había valido la pena, porque ahí estaba el.

Mi Zuko.

-Es un niño- dijo la doctora

Inuyasha me beso la mano y la frente.

Me encantaba que el estuviera aquí conmigo, es más creo que lo amaba más por ello, pero me gustaba más tener a mi hermana a mi lado.

-Felicidades Kagome- dijo Kikyo para luego mirar a Inuyasha- A los dos- dijo un poco sonrojada

Pude sentir la tensión entre ellos dos, pero más me importaba ponerle atención al bebé que estaban limpiando y examinando.

-Aquí esta, su hijo- dijo la doctora entregándome un bulto envuelto en mantas.

Ahí estaba mi hijo. Lo sostuve de manera que Inuyasha y Kikyo lo mirarán también. Era hermoso, podía ver un parecido a Inuyasha.

-Hola Zuko- dije sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es hermoso- dijo Kikyo con ternura

Inuyasha no decía nada, solo lo miraba con profunda admiración y atención.

Le entregué el bebé a Inuyasha que no lo dejo de mirar ni un segundo.

-Mejor me voy con los otros- dijo Kikyo

Mi mano no la dejo ir.

-Me alegra que estés aquí- dije llorando

-A mi también- dijo abrazándome fuerte.


	17. Chapter 17: Charla

_Hola de nuevo. Mi idea era subirlo el jueves, pero fui al doctor, me pusieron una inyección, y anduve medio adolorida el viernes y el sábado. Casi no lo subo hoy, pero aquí estoy. Gracias totales, por los reviews y también a los que vieron mi blog. Gracias totales.._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17: Charla<p>

Kikyo se fue y a Zuko se lo llevaron. Me era difícil de creer pero ya era madre. Todavía no sabía con exactitud que sentía, pero si comprendí algo. Siempre amaré a Inuyasha. Si terminábamos separándonos, se que jamás lo dejaría de amar. Porque el era el padre de mi hijo. Teníamos un lazo, una unión irrompible.

Estaba evitando pensar en Kikyo. Me alegra con toda mi alma que ella este aquí. Al estar tan lejos de ella entendí que nuestra relación era más importante que cualquier cosa.

Estaba de nuevo en la habitación en donde pase las horas más dolorosas y difíciles de mi vida. Me sentía tan cansada. Mi madre me había dicho que había tenido suerte de que no se extendiera tanto las horas antes del parto. Ella me tuvo a mi y a Kikyo, después de diecisiete horas de contracciones dolorosas.

Extrañaba a Zuko. Quería ir a verlo, el estaba durmiendo, tal vez, con los demás bebés. Lo quería ahora en mis brazos.

Inuyasha y yo quedamos a solas en la habitación, ya que los demás fueron a ver a Zuko. Se me cerraban los ojos del cansancio. El estaba sentado en un silla cerca de mi cama. Me acaricio la cara, de forma dulce y cariñosa.

-Kagome, lo hiciste muy bien- me dijo sonriendo con dulzura

-Gracias- le sonreí cansada

-Te amo- me dijo

Se me habían cerrado los ojos y ya estaba a punto de dormirme, pero en el momento en que me dijo esas dos palabras, me desperté al instante, esperando que no fuera imaginación mía.

Y no, no lo era. Era real.

-Todos pensaron que Zuko era un error y puede que yo también lo haya pensado al principio, pero creo que Zuko, es la mejor cosa que podría haberme pasado en la vida, tú eres lo mejor que me paso- me tomo la mano con dulzura- Aprenderemos a ser padres y te contaré todo lo que paso con Kikyo y solucionaremos cualquier problema, porque de algo estoy muy seguro y es que no creo que sienta con otra persona, lo que siento por ti- me dijo dándome un beso muy dulce

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No llores- dijo acariciándome el rostro

-Es que estoy muy sensible, ya te lo dijo tu madre, después del parto una queda así, hasta lloraría viendo Barney- le dije limpiandome las lágrimas

-Duerme, Kagome- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo- Fue un día largo.

Cerré los ojos y por fin pude descansar.

Me desperté por un llanto. Era muy temprano por la mañana, podía ver el sol entrando por la ventana.

-Shh, Zuko por favor, deja dormir a tu madre- dijo Kikyo en voz baja.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

-Kikyo- dije buscándola

-Aquí estoy- dijo estaba sentada en la silla hablándole a Zuko que estaba en una especie de cunita a lado de mi cama- Inuyasha fue a dejar a una tal Kagura- dijo mientras le hacía caras graciosas a Zuko.

-¿Kagura?- dije

-Si, una alta de pelo negro largo, quería verte y espero unas horas pero no hubo caso, no te despertabas- dijo Kikyo

-Debieron despertarme- dije apenada

-Izayoi, Sango y mamá se fueron a sus casa, tenían que descansar- dijo Kikyo

Mire a Zuko con amor. Estaba despierto, envuelto en mantas azules, rosado. Kikyo comprendió mi deseo. Puso a Zuko en mis brazos y pude ver el parecido que tenía con Inuyasha, todavía no sabía con exactitud que color de ojos tenía, ya que los recién nacidos tienen ojos grisáceo los primeros días.

-Hola de nuevo- le dije a Zuko

El bostezo y cerro los ojos.

-Es hermoso, se parece a su padre- dijo Kikyo

Tema delicado.

-Si, yo también creo eso- dije incomoda

Kikyo estaba más hermosa que antes. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y vestía una remera roja con una chaqueta negra y una pollera negra y también tenía unas botas negras.

-¿Que tal te fue con papá?- le pregunté

-Me pasaron muchas cosas- me dijo con tristeza

La mire con preocupación.

-En primer lugar, nunca debería haber ido a su casa- dijo con voz sombría

-¿Que sucedió?- le pregunté con preocupación

-El es muy mala persona, Kagome- me dijo y pude ver una sombra es un rostro- Maltrata a su mujer y a veces a sus hijos, nuestros hermanos. En los primeros meses, me metió muchas cosas en la cabeza sobre ti y sobre Zuko- dijo mirando con dulzura al bebé- Por eso no volví, pensé que todo era tu culpa- dijo

No la mire, porque sus palabras me causaron mucho daño.

-Conocí a un chico, se llama Onigumo y se convirtió en un gran amigo, le conté todos mis problemas, en la situación en que me encontraba, y me hizo dar cuenta de que no era culpa tuya. En realidad, nadie era culpable, del dolor que estaba sintiendo. No era culpa mía haber tenido una historia con Inuyasha, ni tampoco tuya por haberte acostado con el. Gracias a Onigumo pude resolver mis problemas y después de tú llamada volví. He estado aquí desde hace dos semanas, pero me daba vergüenza verte- dijo sin poder mirarme

-Kikyo...-dije

-Inuyasha me dijo que te iba a contar nuestra historia- me interrumpió

No dije nada, pero mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Comprenderás muchas cosas, debería habértelo contado hace mucho tiempo- dijo Kikyo

Suspiro y pude sentir como las lágrimas se me escapaban.

-Pero Kagome, tengo que decirte, que jamás había visto a Inuyasha así, la verdad es que me parece que realmente esta enamorado de ti, te vio dormir horas y horas- dijo sonriendo con derrota.

No lo había olvidado...

-¿Pudiste dejar tus sentimientos por el atrás?- dije a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Para serte sincera, no. Nuestra historia es mucho más profunda- dijo con tristeza

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho. Sentí que tal vez, jamás superaríamos esto.

-Lo que si resolví, y no fue tan difícil, fue que te quiero con toda mi alma y a mi querido sobrino también- dijo sonriendo con alegría

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Sango entro a la habitación.

-¡Kagome!- exclamó con alegría.

Me abrazo y luego le dio a un beso a Zuko que dormía en mis brazos.

-Hola Kikyo- saludo Sango

Ella le saludo con un gesto.

-¿Como estas?- me preguntó Sango

-Un poco adolorida- le confesé

-No puedo creer que seas madre- me dijo Sango

Mire embobada a Zuko. Es increíble cuánto amor sentía por el.

-Serás muy buena madre- dijo Kikyo

Basta, me iban a hacer llorar.

-Sabía que sería niño- dijo Sango

-Pensé que sería niña- dijo Kikyo

-Zuko es un nombre muy lindo- dijo Sango mientras miraba con atención a Zuko- Se parece a su padre-

La tercera persona que pensaba lo mismo.

-Pero espero, con toda mi alma, que heredé tu personalidad- dijo Sango

-Yo también- dije dándome aires

Empezamos a reír.

Zuko se despertó y empezó a llorar.

-Ya, ya- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo sin resultado.

-Tal vez tiene hambre- dijo Sango

No sabía como amamantarlo de la manera tradicional.

-Aquí hay una mamadera, creo que Inuyasha la dejo por si acaso- dijo Kikyo

Me dio la mamadera y lo alimenté. Se calmo mientras terminaba la leche.

-Va ser muy mimado- dijo Kikyo

-Especialmente por mi- dijo Sango

-Y pos sus padres- dijo Kikyo

Sango y Kikyo entablaron una conversación y yo me desconecté. Estaba tan embobada con mi hijo. Era tan hermoso, tan especial, tan perfecto. Siempre supe que lo iba a querer incondicionalmente, pero no esperaba sentir tantas emociones juntas. Es la persona más importante de mi vida.

Inuyasha entró, Kikyo tragó saliva. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos. Sango me dirigió una mirada.

-Hola- saludo Inuyasha

Kikyo y Sango saludaron con la mano.

-Kagome, la doctora me dijo que hoy a la tarde te daría el alta- dijo Inuyasha

Tan pronto.

-La aventura comienza- me dijo Sango

Eso era verdad. Estaba a punto de empezar la aventura más importante y más grande de toda mi vida.

No solo tenía nervios por ir casa con Zuko, que iba a estar a mi total cuidado. También era porque muy pronto, al fin iba a saber la historia de Inuyasha y Kikyo.


	18. Chapter 18: Inuyasha y Kikyo

_Hola! Dos semanas sin actualizar, pero chicos, la escuela se me hizo difícil, muchos trabajos en grupo ya me tienen harta.. Gracias totales por todos los reviews, espero que les gusté este capitulo._

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18: Inuyasha y Kikyo<p>

Izayoi y mi madre aparecieron para ayudarme en el traslado del hospital al departamento.

Ni que hubiésemos llevado al caballo de Troya, perros igualmente insistían en ayudarnos en cualquier cosa. Lo primero que hicieron fue ayudarme a vestirme, porque sentía tanto dolor que no creo que lo hubiera podido hacer sola.

Una enfermera apareció y me enseñó como amamantar a Zuko de manera tradicional. Lo intente y fue raro al principio y un poco doloroso, pero luego de hacerlo una vez más, lo sentí más natural.

Zuko tenía una ropa de color verde que nos costo ponerle. Cuando ya estábamos listos, salimos hacía el auto, claro que casi no podía caminar, así que fui en silla de ruedas hasta la salida del hospital. Inuyasha había instalado una silla de bebé en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Izayoi llevo a Zuko y ayudo a Inuyasha a acomodarlo de forma correcta en la sillita. Luego me ayudaron a levantarme y me subí a la camioneta a lado de Zuko. Nos despidieron con la mano y nos fuimos a nuestro departamento.

Zuko lloro en todo el trayecto y no podía calmarlo. Al fin llegamos al departamento y fui a su habitación, en la que había una bella cuna de madera, una caja con juguetes, una mesa en donde estaban los pañales y lo necesario para cambiarlo y una cómoda en donde estaba sus ropas y un sillón.

Me senté en el sillón, me baje la tira de la remera y la de el corpiño también y lo alimenté.

Me seguía doliendo un poco, empecé a adorar esta forma de alimentarlo, porque podría admirar la perfección de su rostro y la de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Kagome, voy a empezar a hacer la cena- me dijo Inuyasha asomándose a la habitación.

Asentí sin dejar de mirar a Zuko. El empezó a cerrar los ojos despacio, aunque seguía prendido de mi pezón. Cuando dejo de hacerlo, lo deje en su cuna de madera, lo arrope y le di un dulce beso. Me fui al comedor y me senté en la mesa, mientra Inuyasha terminaba de hacer ravioles con salsa.

-¿Se durmió?- preguntó

-Si, duerme como un ángel- respondí con tono cansado.

Me sirvió la comida y empezamos a comer.

-Kagome, creo que es el momento de contarte lo que paso con Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha serio.

De repente, se me fue el hambre y trague saliva.

Inuyasha suspiro.

-Conocía de vista a tu hermana, la veía en el colegio, pensaba que era bastante linda, pero no me interesaba lo suficiente. Tenía trece años y mis padres tenía problemas entre ellos, vivían discutiendo y un día antes de ir a la escuela pude observar a mi padre con otra mujer- su voz se torno triste

-Lo siento- dije

-Descuida, ya no me importa- luego de una pausa, retomó la historia- Todo el día en la escuela, pensé en lo que había visto y me sentí bastante mal, y nadie se dio cuenta, cuando salí de la escuela, me despedí de mis amigos y me fui. Camine un largo rato hasta que me detuve en una plaza en frente de una heladería, me senté en un banco y empecé a llorar, entonces Kikyo me encontró- dijo con un tono de cariño

Sentí una punzada de celos ya que Kikyo había visto facetas de Inuyasha, que tal vez, nunca veré.

Creo que Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que me había quedado pensando.

-Sigue, por favor- le dije tratando de eliminar los celos.

FLASH BACK

_-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Kikyo que tenía su cabello largo azabache recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos tenía una calidez que había disminuido con el tiempo._

_-No te importa- dije malhumorado limpiándome las lágrimas_

_Kikyo blanqueó sus ojos y entró en la heladería Trate de no seguir llorando, pero me fue imposible. Entonces, Kikyo vino con dos helados de chocolate y se sentó a lado mí, me puso un helado en la mano, mientras la miraba asombrado. Ella comía su helado con naturalidad._

_-Cuando estoy triste, a veces el helado me hace sentir mejor- dijo sonriendo_

_Comí__ el helado sin darme cuenta a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa espontanea y verdadera y desde ese momento me enamoré de ella._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Me sentía un poco confundida, no sabía exactamente que sentir.

-Desde ese momento, Kikyo y yo fuimos inseparables, no nos hablábamos en el colegio, porque creíamos que lo nuestro era tan especial que debía mantenerse en secreto. Cada vez que salíamos de la escuela y no teníamos nada más que hacer íbamos a mi casa, y estábamos en mi jardín en donde nadie nos molestaba- dijo Inuyasha

El jardín de la mansión Taisho, era enorme, había flores por todos lados, árboles, arbustos, uno se podía perder si no sabía como era, había mucho escondites y lugares para jugar.

Había veces, cuando tenía trece, no sabía donde estaba Kikyo, porque desaparecía cuando salía de la escuela, una vez trate de seguirla, pero la perdí. Claro, que Kikyo, luego llamaba a mi madre y le decía que estaba en la casa de una amiga.

Ahora veo que eso era mentira. Y continuó esa misma historia hasta los quince.

-Todo comenzó como una simple amistad, pero luego de darnos nuestro primer beso, todo cambió. Los sentimientos hicieron que la relación fuera rápida. Comenzamos siendo novios a los trece años. Cuando los dos estábamos a punto de cumplir quince, Kikyo y yo nos juntamos en uno de los muchos escondites nuestros, y todo sucedió muy rápido, ahí fue nuestra primera vez. Mi primera vez. Ella nunca fue parte de la apuesta, ella fue real.

Mire a un punto fijo en la mesa, no quería que se de cuenta que me estaba doliendo escucharlo.

El tomo mi mano.

-¿Quieres que siga?- me preguntó

Asentí con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

- Pero con Kikyo tampoco tuvimos precauciones, decidimos estar juntos para siempre hicimos una promesa, como parte de ella, nos entregamos nuestros objetos más valiosos. Le di el libro escrito por mi abuelo y ella me dio la muñeca que fue el último regalo que su padre le dio.

Al fin sabía la historia del por que Inuyasha tenía la muñeca de Kikyo.

-¿Por que se separaron?- pregunté para ir al grano

-Por muchas cosas, pero la principal era que me gustabas- contestó

Lo mire confundida.

-Kagome, cuando empezamos a ser amigos, no me fue difícil comprender que eras muy diferente, eras única entre Kikyo y las otras chicas que he conocido. Kikyo se dio cuenta, pero en realidad, ese fue el inicio de nuestros problemas. Se puso más celosa y la relación empezó a sofocarme, le di un ultimátum y nos tomamos un tiempo, íbamos a volver pero había quedado dolido entonces, acepté la apuesta- dijo finalmente

Al fin ya sabía la historia, me alegraba saber que nunca le fui indiferente antes de quedar embarazada.

-Kagome, ven- dijo Inuyasha abriendo sus brazos

Me senté en sus piernas y el rodeo mi cuerpo, abrazándome.

-Quiero que sepas que esa historia esta en el pasado y ya no hay nada que ocultar- me beso en el hombro- Ahora hay que mirar al futuro.

Lo bese, ya sin poder detenerme. Tenía razón, si quería que funcionará debía miar para adelante.

Nuestro beso fue interrumpido por el llanto de Zuko. Me levanté y me separé de sus grandes brazos y le dediqué una última sonrisa. Pero antes de ir a alimentar a Zuko, pude ver una mirada misteriosa que parecía a una de culpabilidad en la cara de Inuyasha.


	19. Chapter 19: Primeros Cuidados

_Hola de nuevo, perdón por no haber actualizado rápido pero es que se me hizo más difícil ya tengo el próximo capitulo, así se me hará más fácil actualizar, eso espero. Al final del capitulo explicaré algunas cosas de este capitulo, lo haré así para poder hablar sin adelantarles nada. Gracias totales por todos los reviews. _

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19: Primeros Cuidados<p>

Trate de eliminar lo más que pude la sensación de que Inuyasha me ocultaba una ultima cosa. Tal vez eran ideas mías y todo estaba bien.

La primera semana con Zuko fue difícil. Lloraba toda la noche.

Inuyasha y yo dormíamos en la cama hasta que un llanto nos despertó. Mire la hora, eran las dos de la madrugada.

-Kagome, ve tú- me dijo Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados

-Ya fui la ultima vez, es tú turno- dije cansada

-No, es el tuyo- dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto

El llanto de Zuko se hizo más fuerte, suspiré. Me levanté y pude ver la sonrisa de Inuyasha. Fui a la habitación de Zuko, me asomé a la cuna y lo tome en mis brazos y pude notar que tenía el pañal sucio.

-Inuyasha- grité

Luego de unos minutos, el apareció despeinado, somnoliento.

-Cámbiale los pañales, por favor- le dije

Le entregué a Zuko y fui a preparar la leche en la mamadera, porque al ser joven y otros factores, hicieron que la leche de mis pechos sean bastante poca, así que hasta que se normalice me recomendaron darle en mamadera. Terminé de prepararla y fue a la habitación. Inuyasha le hacía gestos para distraerlo así no llorará mientras lo cambiaba. Zuko no parecía cómodo, me fije en su ropa y en su cuerpo a ver que podía ser y descubrí enseguida lo que era. Reprimí una risa.

-Inuyasha...

-¿Que?- dijo

-Le pusiste los pañales al revés- respondí

Empezamos a reír ante la mirada confusa de Zuko.

XXX

Me despertó un llanto y rogué mentalmente que fuera ya mañana pero eran las cinco de la madrugada.

-Inuyasha, por favor ve tú- le pedí

Escuché su suspiro y se levantó cansado a buscar a Zuko, pude dormir media hora y me desperté con Inuyasha y Zuko a lado mío.

-¿Que hace Zuko en la cama?- pregunté

-Lloraba cuando estaba en la cuna, así que lo traje aquí y se calmó un poco- me explicó

Zuko estaba acostado en medio y con su chupete. Sus ojos dorados estaban abiertos y atentos, se parecía tanto a Inuyasha. Los ojos, la mirada, y pude notar el pelo plateado que se la asomaba. Empecé a hacerle caricias y Zuko agarro mi dedo con su mano, me miro y empezó a cerrar los ojos, se me fue completamente el sueño. Tome a Zuko y lo puse encima de mi pecho mientras el dormía tranquilamente. Me quedé despierta en esta posición, porque mi madre ya me había advertido que no podía dormir en esta posición, por si se caía y también se podía ahogar. Inuyasha dormía lado mío y por fin me sentí llena.

Lo lleve a su cuna y me dormí.

XXX

Rendí los exámenes de forma libre y aprobé todas con muy buenas notas. Inuyasha también aprobó todas. Un fin de semana fue el festival de verano. Inuyasha decidió ir con Miroku. El ya había conocido a Zuko pero cuando fue a buscar a Inuyasha se quedó un rato con el.

-Volveré temprano- me prometió Inuyasha

Asentí con una sonrisa.

Mi dio un beso fugaz y se fue.

Leía un libro hasta que escuché el timbre del portero. Me acerqué al portero.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté

-Kagura- respondió

Toqué un botón para que pueda pasar al edificio y luego la tuve en frente. Ella me sonrió y me dio un largo abrazo.

-Quería verte hace tanto pero el trabajo no me dejo- me dijo Kagura

-No importa, estás aquí ahora- busqué a Rin pero no estaba- ¿Donde esta Rin?

-Esta con Izayoi- respondió

Me alegraba tanto que Izayoi e Inuyasha pudiera pasar tiempo con Rin. Aunque Izayoi seguía luchando para que Sesshomaru tenga contacto con Rin. Kagura conoció a Zuko, lo tuvo en brazos y lo mantuvo entretenido.

-Realmente es igual a su padre- dijo Kagura observándolo con atención y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Le sonreí en respuesta.

-¿Donde esta Inuyasha?- preguntó

-Fue de verano con sus amigos- respondí

-¿Te molesta que el vaya?- preguntó

-No, no es eso, es que a mi también me hubiera gustado ir pero nadie pude cuidar a Zuko hoy y tampoco lo puedo llevar, a el no le gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente- le expliqué

-Podría cuidarlo el también- dijo Kagura

-Si, pero también esta el problema de que no puedo separarme de Zuko- admití mirando con ternura a mi hijo

-Te entiendo, a mi me paso con Rin, no podía dejarla pero algún día tienes que hacerlo- dijo Kagura

-Lo se.

Nos quedamos hablando hasta altas horas de la noche porque Inuyasha no llegaba y Kagura no quería dejarme sola. Finalmente llegó Inuyasha muy tarde y algo borracho. Kagura me ayudó a llevarlo a la cama. Estaba roja de vergüenza y de enojo. Kagura se despidió y se fue. Zuko dormía en su cuna, así que aproveché y fui con un vaso con agua que luego le arroje a Inuyasha. Eso lo despertó alterado.

-¡Carajo!- exclamó parándose enseguida

-Eres un imbécil- le dije enojada tratando de no levantar la voz

-¿Que mierda te pasa?- me preguntó gritando

-Legaste tarde y encima borracho ¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Tienes un hijo!- dije

-¡Que pesada eres Kikyo!- dijo todavía un poco ebrio

Mi ira se salió de control y le pegué una muy buena bofetada.

-Madura de una vez Inuyasha- le grite

Se escucho el llanto de Zuko, fui a su habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Me preparé para alimentarlo de forma tradicional rogando tener algo de leche.

-¡Kagome!- me llamaba Inuyasha del otro lado de la puerta.

Ignoré todas esas llamadas y me concentré en alimentar a mi hijo. Por suerte Zuko no tenía tanta hambre y se quedó dormido. Lo puse en su cuna y me senté en el sillón cerca de el y me dormí.

Me desperté adolorida por haber dormido en el sillón. Todavía no podía creer que Inuyasha había estado borracho. Pensé que se había terminado esas cosas cuando nació Zuko, pero supongo que Inuyasha es todavía un adolescente y tal vez las responsabilidades son demasiado para el. Sin embargo, yo también soy adolescente y no salgo hasta tarde ni me emborrachó, entendí que esas cosas terminaban cuando quedé embarazada.

Salí de la habitación y encontré a Inuyasha dormido en el sofá . Suspiré, fui a la cocina a hacer el café. Inuyasha se despertó después de un rato.

-Kagome- dijo acercándose a mí

No le respondí pero si le dirigí una mirada significativa que demostraba mi enojo.

-Lo siento, no volveré a emborracharme ni volver tarde pero no creo que fuera tan grave- dijo

-¿Así? ¿Que pasaría si fuera al revés? Si yo volviera borracha a altas horas de la noche y tú te hubieses quedado cuidando a Zuko- dije para luego agregar al acordarme- y para colmo te hubiese llamado con el nombre de mi ex novio.

Inuyasha bajo la vista avergonzado.

-Esta bien, lo admito estaría bastante enojado- dijo

Me serví una taza de café y le puse azúcar.

-Pero creo que te molestó más que te haya llamado Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha rascándose la nuca

Batí con fuerza el café.

-¡Me molestó todo!- exclamé

-Esta bien, tranquilízate- dijo acariciando mi hombro

-Esperaba más de ti, Zuko esperaba más- dije

Inuyasha se sintió muy mal, pude notarlo al ver su cara.

-Lo siento Kagome, de veras, no volverá a pasar- dijo abrazándome.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, como verán Inuyasha esta siendo bastante inmaduro, lo hice porque me habían pedido que también este fic trate con algunos problemas que tienen normalmente los padres adolescentes que es que salen mucho y no pueden con las responsabilidades. Claro que eso no es en todos los casos de padres adolescentes, aclaro. Además en el próximo capitulo se descubrirá un gran secreto de Inuyasha que pude destrozar todo lo que tenía con Kagome. Gracias totales por leer y por favor dejen reviews.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: La verdad I

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

_Lean abajo al terminar de leer el capitulo._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20: La verdad<p>

Unas semanas después

Hace ya un mes que había tenido a Zuko. El se parecía más y más a su padre. Tenía la mirada, los ojos, era su hijo...

Inuyasha había estado pasando más tiempo con Zuko. Eso me permitía salir más con mis amigas, claro, que volvía a una hora prudente y hasta a veces más temprano de lo normal porque extrañaba mucho a mi hijo.

Inuyasha y yo habíamos retomado nuestra vida sexual. Pero esta vez con las protecciones necesarias y con más entrega. Habíamos ido a una consulta con el ginecólogo. Había sido la hora más vergonzosa de mi vida. Nos dijo que a algunas parejas luego de tener un hijo es más complicado. Podía sentir dolor o incomodidad. Pero esto no se daba en todos los casos. Por suerte, no sentí nada y pude entregarme y demostrarle todo lo que sentía.

Tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas e Inuyasha usaba condones. Doble seguridad, porque no queríamos tener otro hijo.

Ahora era diferente. Algo había cambiado. No estoy segura de que podía ser. Esta vez podía sentir una entrega y un amor de parte de Inuyasha con mucha más intensidad que veces anteriores.

Inuyasha me besaba con pasión y me acariciaba con dulzura y amor. Era ya de noche y aunque estuviéramos cansados, no podíamos negarnos a querernos.

-Tienes que ir mañana a ver a tu madre muy temprano- dije entre besos

-No me importa- dijo Inuyasha para luego besarme

Solté una risita.

El llanto de Zuko nos interrumpió.

Nos miramos y luego me levante.

Le cambie los pañales y lo alimenté. Pero Zuko no quería dormirse, había veces que tenia esta actitud, y solo había una solución. Lo lleve a nuestra habitación.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Inuyasha frustrado

-Le encanta dormir con nosotros- le dije

Zuko nos miraba con atención y con un chupete que lo hacía ver adorable.

Acosté a Zuko en el medio y puse dos almohadas ponerlo seguro de cualquier movimiento.

-No te acostumbres- le dijo Inuyasha a Zuko con una mueca.

Inuyasha me miro y le sonreí.

-Otra vez sera- le dije

Muchas veces se había repetido esta escena. Nosotros a punto de hacer el amor y Zuko que nos interrumpía. Pero luego hallábamos un momento para hacerlo.

XXX

Estaba en la casa de mi madre, almorzando mientras Zuko estaba con Inuyasha en mi departamento.

-¿Como esta Zuko? Lo extraño tanto- dijo mi abuelo

-Lo viste la semana pasada- dijo Souta

-Esta muy bien- dije

Luego de comer me quede hablando con Kikyo en su habitación. Las cosas habían mejorado con ella. Parecía que nunca se hubiera ido.

Me encantaba hablar con ella porque sentía que podía expresar todas mis preocupaciones, aunque sentía que no podía hablarle de Inuyasha. Tenía tantas preguntas para ella sobre su relación con el. Quería preguntarle, si era diferente lo que yo tenía con el con lo que ella tuvo, quería contarle las caricias que el me hacia para saber si lo hacía igual con ella, si la forma en que me besaba o me miraba era diferente a la forma en como el solía besarla o mirarla. ¿Seré solo un reemplazo? ¿Nuestro hijo era suficiente para mantenernos juntos? Esas preguntas y otras más quería hablar con mi hermana, pero se había formado una barrera que tardaría mucho en romperse.

-¿Te gusta Onigumo?- pregunté curiosa

-Si, me gusta mucho- respondió Kikyo

-¿Siguen hablándose?

-Si, nos hablamos casi todos los días, nos mandamos mensajes también.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Que estás esperando?

-Es un buen amigo, y me gusta pero no quiero perderle, es alguien muy importante para mi.

-¡Kikyo! Necesito tu ayuda- interrumpió mi madre

Kikyo se fue. El celular de ella empezó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Onigumo. Me dio mucha curiosidad y quise leer todos los mensajes. Entré a la bandeja de entrada. Kikyo era una persona muy especial, cuando algo le le llega al corazón, guarda esos recuerdos, en sus diarios o en canciones o en objetos. Tiene cajas llenas de fotos, cartas, objetos especiales, por eso no me sorprendí cuando la bandeja de entrada estaba dividida en carpetas con nombres de personas que le deben haber mandado mensajes que habían significado mucho.

Leí todos los mensajes de Onigumo y ella, eran bastante tiernos. Entonces, encontré una carpeta llamada Inuyasha. Corrió un escalofrió en mi espalda. Sentí un deja vu que me llevaba al momento en que encontré el diario de Kikyo. Eso ya hace un año.

Abrí la carpeta, temblando y sintiendo miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar.

Había miles de mensajes. Tenían fechas de cuando eran novios, pero también había algunos que tenían fechas de cuando yo estaba embarazada, cuando ya estaba de novia con Inuyasha, cuando Kikyo ya se había ido. Los mensajes se detuvieron dos semanas antes del nacimiento de Zuko. Los mensajes eran dulces y sinceros.

"Te quiero tanto, eres el amor de mi vida" Tenía la fecha de cuando descubrí mi embarazo.

"Te extraño, vayámonos juntos lejos de aquí, dejaré todo por ti" Tenía fecha de cuando estaba de 5 meses de embarazo.

"Te extraño" 7 meses.

"Te quiero todavía" dos semanas antes del nacimiento de Zuko.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y arroje contra la pared el celular. Estaba dolida y muy enojada. Baje las escaleras, sollozando.

-Kagome ¿Que pasa?- preguntó mi madre mientras yo me iba

-¡Kagome!- me grito Kikyo

Pero no les hice caso y me fui. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, con el viento golpeando mi cara y sintiendo que había estado viviendo una mentira. Lloraba por mi hijo más que por mi. Jamás tendría una familia unida. Cuando no pude más tome un taxi y fui a mi departamento.

Mientras subía por el ascensor trataba de calmarme. Porque la ira empezaba a cegarme. Podría matar a Inuyasha. Abrí la puerta con fuerza. Inuyasha estaba viendo la televisión. Pensé que al verlo le diría insultos y maldiciones, pero lo único que me salio fue llorar. Me dolía tanto amarlo. Fui a la habitación de Zuko y estaba durmiendo.

-Kagome ¿Que te pasa?- preguntó preocupado

Lo empuje fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Me sequé las lágrimas y respiré profundamente.

-Eres un mentiroso- dije con voz ronca

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó

-Los mensajes de Kikyo.

Su rostro palideció.

-No se de que hablas- me dijo

-No te hagas el que no sabes- le dije a punto de estallar de ira

-Kagome, no se que te haya dicho Kikyo pero...- comenzó Inuyasha

-Leí los mensajes con mis propios ojos- dije tratando de controlarme

El quedo en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarme.

-¿Como pudiste hacer algo así?- le dije tratando de no llorar

El silencio fue mi repuesta.

-Inuyasha esto se acabo- le dije, el me miro sorprendido- No puedo más con todo esto.

-Pero Kagome...

-No digas nada, no puedo con esto, me mentiste, siento que he estado viviendo una mentira.

-Kagome, eso fue el pasado, yo si te amo.

-Mientes, amas a Kikyo.

-No, Kagome.

-Me engañaste, no puedo estar aquí- dije llorando

Fui a mi habitación y arme un bolso con mis ropas y mis cosas. Luego, fui a la habitación de Zuko y también arme un bolso con sus cosas. Puse mamadera, ropas y pañales.

-Kagome, no te lleves a Zuko- dijo Inuyasha

-Lo siento Inuyasha, no puedo dejarlo contigo- dije

-Podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

-No, esto se terminó.

-Kagome...

-Hablaremos después, ahora necesito alejarme de ti- dije tomando en brazos a Zuko.

Me fui al ascensor, Inuyasha me siguió. No quise mirarlo, pero lo hice antes de que las puertas cerrarán y pude ver a Inuyasha llorar por primera vez.

* * *

><p>Hola, si me he tardado mucho esta vez, pero estoy llena de pruebas, estoy a full. Tengo que aprobar todas, así que me he puesto las pilas. Como verán la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome ha terminado. Faltan capitulos todavía, así que probablemente tal vez en el 25 o 28. Gracias totales por sus reviews.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: La verdad II

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21: La verdad II<p>

El viento golpeo mi cara con fuerza y pude sentir el dolor que crecía en mi pecho y también tenía una gran nudo en la garganta. Zuko no lloraba pero me miraba. Me observaba como si el supiera que estaba triste. Le di un beso en su pequeña cabeza y trate de calmarme.

Camine un poco más y me perdí entre la gente. Llegué a una plaza poco transitada, me senté en un banco. ¿A donde debería ir? No puedo ir a mi casa, quiero a mi hermana y comprobé que ella no había contestado a ninguno de esos mensajes, sin embargo no podía verla. Inuyasha pronto saldría a buscarme y mi casa sería el primer lugar a donde el iría, y todavía necesitaba más tiempo para pensar. No podía ir a la casa de Sango, sus padres no me recibirían con un bebé en brazos. Tampoco con Ayame que ya tiene un bebé, dos bajo el mismo techo me parece muy complicado. Entonces se me ocurrió que podía ir con Kagura. Tome un taxi y fui al departamento de Kagura.

Cuando me abrió la puerta del departamento, rompí a llorar. Kagura me abrazo. Entre sollozos y lágrimas pude contarle lo que paso.

-Por eso estoy aquí, no se a donde ir- le dije limpiándome las lágrimas

-Puedes quedarte aquí, tengo una habitación extra y una cuna que era de Rin- me dijo

La ayude a acomodar la habitación que sería mía. Tenía una cama en esa habitación. Limpiamos la habitación y puse a Zuko en su nueva cuna. Cuando al fin terminamos, pude alimentar a Zuko con mamadera porque se me había acabado la leche por el estés de hace algunas horas. Me sentí muy agradecida de haber conocido a Kagura.

Cuando terminé de alimentar a Zuko, lo puse en su cuna y fui con Kagura que estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Kagura- le dije con mi voz quebrada

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites- me dijo

La abrace una vez más.

-¿Donde esta Rin?- pregunté al no verla

-Esta con mi madre- respondió

-Ahora duerme un poco, necesitas descansar- me dijo

Asentí. Me dirigí a la cama, me acosté y cerré mis ojos. Dormí muy poco ya que Kagura me despertó.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté somnolienta

-Es Inuyasha entro a la fuerza y no se quiere ir sin antes hablar contigo- dijo Kagura

Palidecí.

-Quédate aquí, iré a hablar con el- dije

Salí de la habitación. Inuyasha se veía nervioso y desesperado.

-Kagome por favor perdóname- dijo Inuyasha desesperado

-Inuyasha cálmate- le dije

-Kagome te quiero- me dijo tomando mis manos

-No te atrevas a decirme eso- le dije

-Pero es la verdad.

-No te creo, me has mentido todo este tiempo.

-No digas eso.

-Te amo tanto, pero no puedo con esto ya he soportado mucho, te he perdonado muchas veces Inuyasha ¿Crees que alguna chica estaría contigo sabiendo el pasado que tienes con su hermana?- le pregunté acariciando su rostro.

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza y niega.

- Yo si lo hice ¿sabes por que?- le dije

El me miro directo a mis ojos haciéndome estremecer.

-Porque te amo- le dije mientras se me escapaba un sollozo

- Kagome...

-Merezco más que esto, me entregué a todo por ti, por Zuko y no puedo soportar más.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con Zuko?- me preguntó

-Como muchas parejas separadas deberíamos dividir los días en que pasara con cada uno.

-Puedes quedarte en mi departamento yo volveré a vivir con mi madre- me dijo

-No, no puedo, viviré aquí, estaré bien.

-Kagome no seas orgullosa y quédate en mi departamento.

-No Inuyasha y no insistas.

-Jamás podré olvidarte

-Como desearía creerte.

El me beso y sentí tanto dolor como amor. Acepte el beso pero duro muy poco mi aceptación por que al final rechacé su beso y nuestros labios se separaron.

-Inuyasha, esto no se arregla con un beso- le dije

-Por favor Kagome, vuelve conmigo- me rogó abrazándome

-Lo siento Inuyasha, no puedo, vete por favor- le supliqué

Entonces Inuyasha se rindió y se fue. Rompí a llorar en el segundo en que cerró la puerta. Los brazos de Kagura aparecieron y me consolaron.

-Estos hermanos Taisho, como hacen sufrir- dijo Kagura con humor.

Asentí riendo entre lágrimas.

-Kagome mírame- me dijo Kagura, levanté la vista y la mire- Tú eres muy fuerte y vas a seguir adelante, yo te voy a ayudar, he estado en tu mismo lugar y ahora soy feliz con mi hija a pesar de todo- dijo Kagura animándome

Cuando se hizo más tarde, alguien más toco la puerta. Era Kikyo. Cuando me vio, rompió a llorar. Me abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento Kagome, por mi culpa todo se ha jodido de nuevo- me dijo

-No Kikyo, no es culpa tuya, si hay algún culpable es Inuyasha- le dije

Luego Kikyo se calmo y se limpió las lágrimas.

-He hablado con el y esta muy dolido- me dijo

-Yo también he hablado con el- le dije

-Lo se, no quiero que pienses que no le importas porque no es así- me dijo

Quería creerlo peor me sentía demasiado herida.

-No importa nada cambia lo que el hizo y el daño que me hizo a mi, a Zuko y a ti y el daño que en el futuro le causara a Zuko al enteraste del por que de nuestra separación- le dije

Kikyo no me contestó pero me abrazo de nuevo.

-Me gustaría volver al tiempo y cambiar tantas cosas- me dijo abrazándome con más fuerza

-Yo también- le dije sollozando

Luego nos limpiamos las lágrimas. Kagura nos miraba con atención.

-Kikyo ¿recuerdas a Kagura?- le dije

-Si por supuesto- me dijo

Las dos se sonrieron como saludo.

-Kagome puedes volver a casa- dijo Kikyo

-Lo se, pero me parece que sería muy complicado, seriamos demasiado en casa- le dije

Después de un rato, Rin llegó con su hermosa sonrisa, iluminando a la habitación entera y a mi corazón. Cenamos juntas, Rin no preguntó el por que estaba aquí supongo que Kagura le había dado una mirada de alerta si quería preguntar algo.

Kikyo se fue y yo me dormí admirando, amando y sufriendo por mi hijo, porque iba a tener padres separados.

* * *

><p>Hola, al fin he terminado las pruebas, claro que me tienen que avisar si me llevo alguna a diciembre. Gracias totales, por sus reviews, quisiera mencionar a Akira que me encanto lo que me escribió ¡muchas gracias! También a todas las que me desearon suerte para mis pruebas, les deseo a ustedes también que terminen el año con las mejores notas. Gracias totales a todos los que me escribieron, me pusieron favorito o en alerta!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Planes de Viaje

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22: Planes de viaje<p>

Meses después.

Pasaron muchos meses de agonía y sufrimiento pero por fin empecé a sentirme yo misma y poder volver a ser feliz. Mi hijo me hace feliz, que ya tenía 9 meses.

La escuela la hago por internet, era mucho más fácil así y me permitía estar todo el tiempo con Zuko, excepto los viernes, sábados y domingos porque esos días estaba con Inuyasha y con Izayoi. En esos días trataba de distraerme estando con Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Kagura y Koga que se había convertido un amigo muy cercano.

También estaba trabajando como asistente en la oficina de Izayoi, en donde había una guardería. Debía ayudar a Kagura con la renta y también sentía que ahora que no vivía con mi madre y tenía un hijo, eso me hacía independiente del dinero de mi madre. Ella me ofreció a pagarme la renta pero no acepté.

Inuyasha siguió insistiendo en que volviéramos pero luego de unos meses y se rindió y acepto que yo no quería volver con el. Ningún gramo de amor hacia el se había ido, esa era la parte dolorosa.

Zuko estaba más gordo y más bello. Ya sonreía. La primera vez que lo hizo estaba conmigo, le estaba haciendo caras graciosas y me sonrió. Me di vuelta y casi se me escapa: "Inuyasha" porque tenía la inconsciente idea de que el estaba conmigo, lo duro fue darse la vuelta y encontrarse sola, así que la alegría se convirtió en soledad. La primera palabra que Zuko dijo fue: "Papá". Fue hace poco, Inuyasha se estaba yendo después de habérmelo dejado porque ya había pasado el fin de semana con el, antes de que se vaya, Zuko dijo: "Papá", de una forma dulce. La alegría de Inuyasha y mía nos hizo olvidar que estábamos peleados y separados. Hasta nos abrazamos, pero luego recordamos todo y nos dimos un saludo de despedida incomodo y frió. Después de unos días dijo: "Mamá" y me sentía dichosa.

La primavera había llegado y ahora estaba con Ayame hablando sobre lo que haríamos en las vacaciones de primavera que eran dos semanas. Shippou y Ayame se veían mucho, porque Ayame fue a hablar con la madre de Shippou y ella la recibió con los brazos abiertos como una madre.

La madre de Shippou le ofreció una casa en la playa para que vaya con sus amigos y me estaba invitando.

-Pero Ayame ¿Que voy a hacer con Zuko?- dije

-Puede ir contigo, yo llevaré a Sakura- dijo

-No son vacaciones propiamente dicha- dijo Koga con sarcasmo

Reímos y acepté con gusto el viaje a la playa. También iba a ir Sango y Miroku y dos amigos de Koga, así que nada podía ser mejor.

Volví a mi departamento que compartía con Kagura y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una escena inesperada. Kagura abrazaba a un hombre de pelo plateado, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y luego el le dio un beso muy tierno. Al parecer no escucharon la puerta, pero Kagura si me vio y con su mirada comprendí que no debía interrumpir, así que le sonreí y me fui.

Camine un rato hasta que me decidí en pasar a buscar a Zuko que estaba con Inuyasha. El seguía viviendo en el departamento, no quiso volver a vivir con su madre, y circulan rumores de que esta saliendo con varias chicas. No me preocupaba porque sabía que no era nada serio.

Respiré profundamente y toqué su puerta.

-Tal vez sea la pizza- dijo una voz femenina muy conocida

Me abrió Kikyo y se sorprendió al verme.

-Kagome- dijo ella con incomodidad

Inuyasha se levantó del sillón al instante. Los dos estaban incómodos y se sentía la tensión en el aire. Mi cara estaba tranquila pero por dentro me estaba muriendo de celos. Decidía actuar como si no me importara.

-Hola- les sonreía a ambos y ellos se pusieron más confundidos.

Entré y levanté en brazos a mi hijo que me miraba sonriente. Le di un beso en su cabeza y lo abrace. Tome el bolso de Zuko.

-Vine a buscarlo- dije

-Pensé que tenía que dejártelo en la casa de Kagura- dijo Inuyasha

-Si pero estaba cerca así que decidí matar dos pájaros de un tiro- dije sonriente

Inuyasha y Kikyo pusieron cosas de Zuko en el bolso y sentía todavía la tensión cuando me dirigí a la puerta. Me di vuelta y decidí preguntarles algo que me carcomía por dentro.

-¿Están saliendo?- pregunté en un tono que no demostraba mi enojo.

-No, ella vino a verme porque somos amigos- dijo Inuyasha

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, ustedes "amigos"- dije enmarcando la palabra- díganme cuando empiecen a salir, deberíamos hablar de eso- dije

-¿Por que? No salimos pero tampoco es tu asunto si lo hacemos- dijo Inuyasha

-Inuyasha si salen, confundirán a Zuko, esta el de por medio, tal vez vea a Kikyo como a mi y en realidad es su tía, toda esta situación es difícil par un niño en crecimiento- dije

Especialmente cuando la novia del padre es la hermana de la madre, pensé en decírselo pero no me atreví.

Inuyasha bajo la mirada molesto.

-Me voy de vacaciones- le dije

-¿Y quién cuidará a Zuko? Yo también me voy de vacaciones- dijo Inuyasha

-Lo llevo conmigo, nos vamos a una casa de playa de la madre de Shippou que le prestó a Ayame- dije

Inuyasha ya estaba al tanto de la situación de Ayame y Shippou.

-¿Quienes más van contigo?- dijo Inuyasha

-Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Sakura- dije contando con mis dedos- Y unos amigos de Koga.

La cara de Inuyasha cambió.

-Espero que no pase nada romántico con alguno de ellos- dijo Inuyasha

-Si eso pasa no debería importarte- dije

-Tampoco debería importarte si yo salgo con Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha

-Es diferente.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- preguntó Inuyasha enojado

-¡Que es mi hermana!- dije molesta

El se quedo callado y Kikyo bajo la mirada.

Suspire frustrada.

-Saluda a tu padre, Zuko- dije mirando a mi hijo

Zuko movió su mano.

Inuyasha le dio un beso en la frente.

-Adiós hijo- dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Adiós Kikyo- me despedí

Ella se despidió con la mano incomoda. Ni siquiera quise saludar a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha- dije antes de irme- Piensa en que sentirías si yo saliera con Sesshomaru.

Entre al ascensor y se cerraron las puertas. Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. Inuyasha era tan imbécil, esta situación, esta tristeza era todo su culpa, pero también ¿En que mierda estaba pensando Kikyo? ¿Acaso no piensa en mi? ¿En lo que me hace sufrir? ¿Por que nadie pensaba en el futuro de Zuko? Le hará un daño cuando crezca y sepa la verdad. Tal vez empiece a sentir un odio a Kikyo y no quería eso, realmente no lo quería.

Puede ser que Kikyo haya sentido algo parecido al que estaba sintiendo yo cuando yo empecé a salir con Inuyasha pero eso era diferente. En primer lugar yo no sabía toda la historia de ellos y en segundo lugar estaba embarazada, debía luchar por una familia unida.

Me subí a un taxi y llegué a mi departamento. Cuando estaba por entrar, Sesshomaru se estaba yendo, me saludo con la cabeza y yo le sonreí. Entré al departamento y me encontré con Kagura que estaba comiendo la cena con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

Le sonreí, deje a Zuko en su cuna y me senté con ella. Me contó todo lo que había pasado con Sesshomaru, el acababa de volver de Corea del Sur, terminando un proyecto importante para la empresa Taisho. Fue a ver a Kagura, porque con la distancia había aclarado su mente. Decidió pasar tiempo con Rin y Kagura me dijo que estaba retomando su relación. También me dijo que Sesshomaru le había declarado su amor con las palabras románticas lo cuál era mucho para una persona como el.

-¿Te peleaste con Inuyasha?- me preguntó Kagura al verme triste

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Creo que es hora de que empieces a salir de nuevo y olvides a Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Hola! No me tardé tanto, paso una semana. Me llevé física, así que estoy estudiando, suerte para ustedes que termino de rendir la semana que viene y ya tengo el capitulo listo. Gracias Totales, me encantan sus reviews, me hacen sonreír (Awwww) Bueno en el proximo capitulo, Kagome se va de vacaciones! He leído en los comentarios que quieren saber por lo que esta pasando Inuyasha, pero realmente en este fic yo lo escribo como si fuera Kagome, siempre fue así, me es más fácil escribir así. Sery Taisho me encanto lo que me pusiste gracias, me hizo sonreír! Johan Taisho me encanto eso de la honestidad y el toque realista que me pusiste, gracias! Les contestaría a todos pero no puedo, estoy sin tiempo. Gracias totales a todos lo que comentan y ponen en favoritos o en alerta a esta historia!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23: Vacaciones

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23: Vacaciones<p>

Dos semanas después

Estaba en un auto manejado por Miroku, en el auto íbamos Sango, Zuko y yo. Zuko estaba sentado en la silla para bebé. Estábamos viajando a la casa de playa de la madre de Shippou, como íbamos un grupo grande de personas, nos dividimos en dos grupos en autos distintos. Ayame, Sakura, Kouga y sus dos amigos iban en otro auto. Kagura también estaba invitada pero no quiso venir porque quería pasar más tiempo con Sesshomaru ahora que había vuelto.

Zuko dormía y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo.

- Inuyasha también se queda mirando a Zuko de esa manera, es irritante- dijo Miroku

-Es que no tienes hijos, no entiendes lo que se siente- le dije

-Pero si planeo tenerlos con mi adorada Sango- dijo acariciando la mano de Sango que estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

Ella sonrió sonrojada.

-Si, en un futuro muy lejano- dijo Sango

Llegamos a una casa hermosa de dos pisos, grandes ventanales, una cocina preciosa y grande. Tenía tres habitaciones, así que nos dividimos, Miroku y los dos amigos de Kouga dormirían en una, Ayame, Kouga y Sakura en otra y en la ultima yo, Zuko y Sango. Luego de entrar a la casa, Kouga nos presento a sus amigos.

-Kagome te presento a mi amigo Houjo- dijo Kouga

-Mucho gusto- dije estrechando su mano

-Igualmente- dijo sonriendo

Tenía pelo castaño y unos ojos chocolates hermosos.

-Este es mi amigo Bankotsu- dijo Kouga

El tampoco estaba mal, tenía pelo negro y ojos azules, pero Houjo me gustaba más.

-Bueno ¿Que estamos esperando? Vayamos a la playa- dijo Ayame

Corrimos a cambiarnos. Había armado un bolso grande con cosas para Zuko y mis cosas. Pude recuperar mi peso, aunque igualmente mi cuerpo había cambiado, mis pechos eran más grandes y mis caderas también, pero de una buena manera. Tenía una bikini roja con lunares blancos y Zuko tenía un short azul. Fuimos aminando a la playa. Lleve a Zuko a la orilla y me senté con el. Se reía cuando el agua se acercaba y se ponía serio cuando se alejaba.

Houjo vino hacía a mi. Le sonreí.

-Hola- me dijo

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza. Se sentó a lado mío. Zuko lo miraba serio.

-Hola amiguito- dijo Houjo tomando la mano de Zuko

El le sonrió y siguió jugando con el agua.

-¿Cuantos meses tiene?- preguntó Houjo

-Nueve y medio- le contesté

-Es un hermoso bebé- dijo

-Es igual a su padre- le dije con sinceridad

El me miro serio.

-¿Siguen juntos?- preguntó

-No, ya no salgo con el- le contesté

El tuvo que esconder su sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Sigues yendo a la escuela?- me preguntó

-Si, tengo que conseguir una beca para la Universidad- dije

-¿Que vas a estudiar?

-Me gustaría estudiar Ciencias Políticas ¿y tú?

-Voy a entrar a la Universidad de Medicina.

Seguimos hablando de temas triviales. Luego oscureció y tuvimos que volver, en la casa mientras le daba la leche a Zuko, seguimos hablando. Zuko se durmió, fui a dejarlo en la cuna y luego a cenar con los chicos.

-Tendríamos que ir a bailar- dijo Bankotsu

-No va haber nadie que cuide a los bebés- dijo Ayame

-Esta son las consecuencias de un embarazo adolescente- dijo Bankotu en un tono de burla.

Todos lo miramos serios.

-Vamos, era una broma- dijo Bankotsu

-Bankotsu, no le faltes el respeto a mi novia o a su amiga-le dijo Kouga

Bankotsu no dijo nada, pero pude notar que le parecía divertida la situación.

-Vayan ustedes si quieren, nosotras nos quedamos- dijo Ayame

-Excelente, iremos ¿verdad?- dijo Bankotsu

Kouga no dejaba de mirar a Ayame.

-¿Segura?- dijo Kouga

Ayame asintió.

Los chicos se fueron luego de cenar. Nos quedamos Ayame, Sango y Miroku. Jugamos a un juego de mesa. Pasamos un buen rato. Era ya bastante tarde, cuando los chicos llegaron. Kouga y Bankotsu fueron a dormir, pero Houjo se quedo a jugar con nosotros.

Miroku nos miraba a Houjo ya mi de una manera bastante extraña y sabía que era porque era la ex de su mejor amigo. Me dirigía una mirada cuando Houjo nos sonreíamos o hablábamos mucho.

Finalmente me canse de jugar y me fui a dormir. Antes de entrar a la habitación, Miroku me agarro el brazo.

-Kagome- dijo Miroku en voz baja.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunté

-Inuyasha te sigue queriendo ¿lo sabes?- susurro

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- susurre enojada

Miroku me soltó el brazo.

-Solo quería que lo supieras antes de que hagas algo- dijo

XXX

Las semanas pasaron rápido y nos encontramos el último día. Había disfrutado mucho las dos semanas en la playa. Houjo había pasado mucho tiempo conmigo.

Miroku estaba enojado pero yo tenía todo el derecho de seguir adelante. Si, era cierto Inuyasha me quería y yo lo seguía queriendo también, pero necesitaba olvidarme de el.

Salimos con Houjo a la playa los dos solos y era de noche. Estábamos hablando, hasta que un momento el me tomo la mano.

.Kagome, creo que eres una chica increíble- dijo sonrojado

Le sonreí en respuesta.

-Y muy hermosa- me dijo

Me sonroje.

-Me gustaría salir contigo- me dijo

Tuve la necesidad de hablar en serio, aunque el se asuste.

-Houjo yo no soy como las demás chicas, tengo un hijo y si salgo contigo te tendría que exigir un mayor compromiso y no voy a jugar contigo y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas- dije

Para mi sorpresa, Houjo me seguía sonriendo sin asustarse ni nada por el estilo.

-Lo entiendo y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- dijo

Le sonreí, el se acerco y me dio un beso dulce.

Era el primer chico que besaba luego de terminar con Inuyasha. Luego me miro directo a mis ojos.

-Entonces ¿es un si?- me dijo

-Si, vamos a intentarlo- le dije sonriendo

Me dio otro beso. Era difícil no pensar en Inuyasha pero realmente quería olvidarle. Merecía ser feliz y tener a alguien que me haga feliz.

Inuyasha me rompió el corazón y puede ser que Houjo lo arregle.

Necesitaba una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Hola, este capitulo es bastante corto, es que lo hice apurada, además este fic se esta alargando, iba a terminar en el capitulo 20, pero falta todavía por eso quise hacer rápida la relación de Houjo y Kagome... Gracias totales por los reviews, me iluminan el día. El fic ya esta pensado, hasta ya se como va a terminar, los capitulos se suben después de una semana... Gracias totales!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24: Esperar

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 24: Esperar<p>

Volvimos con las mismas personas con las que fuimos en el viaje de ida. Solo que ahora Houjo venia conmigo. Miroku suspiro al ver la situación y Sango lo fulmino con la mirada, supongo que mi amiga me defendió.

El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo aunque hubo llantos por parte de Zuko y momentos de silencio incomodo por parte de Miroku. El tenía que ser justo, Inuyasha me engaño con mi hermana y mientras estaba embarazada. Necesitaba olvidarle, poner mis sentimientos y mi energía en otro chico que realmente se lo mereciera.

Dejamos a Houjo en su casa. El se despidió con una sonriso y luego hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Miroku te agradecería que no se lo digas a Inuyasha, prefiero hacerlo yo- le dije

-¿Para que? ¿Para causarle más daño? ¿Esa es tu venganza?- me dijo Miroku muy enojado

-¡Miroku!- exclamo Sango enojada

-¿Realmente crees que soy así? Pues no lo soy, creo que el se enojará si se lo dices tú, tengo que ser yo quien se lo diga- le dije

Me dejo en mi departamento. Subí al ascensor enojada y cuando entre a mi departamento, me encontré con Sesshomaru sin camisa, con un pantalón pijama, sentado en la mesa comiendo cereales. Nos sonrojamos, era una situación incomoda. Llevaba a Zuko en brazos y mi bolso en un brazo.

Salude con la mano y fui a mi habitación a dejar el bolso. Fui con Zuko a la cocina para prepararle la leche. Podía sentir la mirada de Sesshomaru en mi espalda.

Me sentía ridícula de tener vergüenza en mi propio departamento. Suspire y me senté en la mesa al frente de el, mientras le daba la mamadera a Zuko.

-Es muy parecido a Inuyasha- dijo Sesshomaru observando a Zuko con atención

-Lo se- dije mirando a mi hijo con dulzura- ¿Donde esta Kagura y Rin?- le pregunté

-Kagura esta durmiendo y Rin esta con mi madre- me contestó

Rin estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Izayoi porque sus padres necesitaban resolver sus problemas y revivir su amor.

-Kagura me dijo que dejaste a Inuyasha- me dijo

Asentí con la mirada perdida.

-¿Puedo saber por que?- me preguntó con curiosidad

-Me engañó- le respondí

El me miro sorprendido. Zuko empezaba a dormirse en mis brazos.

-No tuve la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas y agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste- me dijo Sesshomaru con la cabeza baja- Gracias a ti, tengo a Kagura de vuelta y soy padre.

Le sonreí en respuesta.

-¿Que paso con tú padre?- le pregunté

Su mirada se ensombreció.

-Me despidió al saber que volví con Kagura y ahora trabajo para mi madre- me dijo

Kagura apareció con su pelo largo negro y revuelto y con un pijama muy bonito. Me abrazo y luego le dio un gran beso a Sesshomaru.

-Buenos días- dijo Kagura

Sesshomaru se sonrojo avergonzado, reí para mis adentros.

**XXX**

Pase toda la noche mensajeandome con Sango y con Houjo. Le contaba a Sango mis miedos sobre decirle a Inuyasha que estaba saliendo con Houjo. Me estaba preparando mentalmente para decírselo.

Tenía que salir con Houjo y también debía ir al departamento de Inuyasha a dejarle a Zuko porque no lo había visto en dos semanas. Lo iba a tener hasta el otro día, me dejaba la tarde libre con Houjo.

Toque la puerta de Inuyasha y el me abrió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Hola- saludo

-Hola- salude

Me invito a entrar.

-¿Como estuvo tu viaje?- me preguntó

-Hermoso, la pasamos increíble- le respondí refiriéndome a Zuko y a mi.

El abrazo con fuerza a Zuko.

-Te extrañe amiguito- dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la frente.

Suspire derrotada. Me derretía de amor cada vez que veía a Inuyasha con actitud de padre.

-Necesito decirte algo- le dije

El me miro preocupado, dejo a Zuko en la alfombra llena de juguetes.

-¿Que pasa Kagome?- me preguntó

-Estoy empezando a salir con alguien- dije

El me miro sorprendido, vi su enojo escondido. Lo que le dije le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Parecía que quería preguntar algo pero no podía.

-Lo conocí durante las vacaciones, es amigo de Kouga, no voy a hacer que pase tiempo con Zuko si eso es lo que te preocupa, esperaré a que se ponga más seria la relación- dije en tono neutro

El seguía en silencio.

-¿Fue por que nos viste a mi y a Kikyo juntos?- me preguntó, quise responder pero siguió hablando- Kikyo es mi amiga, hemos hablado y cerrado viejas heridas, yo jamás estaré con ella de nuevo, te lo juro. Ella tampoco quiere estar conmigo, pero fuimos muy buenos amigos por mucho tiempo y en estos momentos ella me ha apoyado como una amiga y nada más- me dijo

Lo mire por varios segundos, se le notaba desesperado, en realidad yo no tenía ningún problema con que ellos siguieran siendo amigos y en los ojos de Inuyasha no había ningún rastro de mentira.

-Inuyasha, no es por eso, empecé a salir con Houjo porque necesito salir adelante- le dije cuidando mis palabras para no lastimar a Inuyasha.

Igualmente lo hice.

-Pero Kagome...

-Inuyasha tú también has salido con chicas.

-Si pero para algo casual, en cambio tú eres diferente, tú nunca buscarías algo casual, tú te vas a entregar y te vas a enamorar de el, si crees que es correcto, eres un persona muy especial y ese chico se va a enamorar perdidamente de ti y yo sufriré vendo eso.

Baje la cabeza para que no me viera llorar. ¿Por que me decía esto? El me seguía queriendo. Pero a pesar de lo que me dijo, tenía que salir con Houjo, debía intentarlo.

-Bueno se me hace tarde- le dije mirando el reloj

Me acerque a Zuko y lo abrace muy fuerte.

-Adiós hijo- le di muchos besos.

Luego salude con la mano a Inuyasha.

-Suerte Kagome- me dijo

Me estaba yendo cuando Inuyasha me detuvo.

-Kagome espera- lo mire confundida- Siempre te voy a esperar.

Y luego se fue.

* * *

><p>Hola! Aprobé física! Otra vez un capitulo corto, pero en serio chicas, quiero adelantar la historia. Bueno aquí quise que Inuyasha demostrará que todavía le importa Kagome, y yo siempre pienso que no sirvo para escribir cosas románticas, pero luego de practica, estoy logrando escribir algo más o menos cursi. Falta un poco para el final, unos capítulos más y fin! Gracias totales por sus comentarios, me alegran el día. El capitulo siguiente lo subiré la próxima semana, por favor sean pacientes. Si ven un error de ortografía sepan perdonar.<p>

Kohaku mujer: Gracias por tu review para subir una historia no es necesario tener facebook, solo e-mail.

Gracias totales por sus comentaros y gracias totales a los que ponen favorito o alerta a esta historia!


	25. Chapter 25: Nuevo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 25: Nuevo<p>

"Nuevo" esa palabra aparecía en mi mente cada vez que estaba con Houjo, cada vez que me besaba, cada vez que me abrazaba y cada vez que salíamos juntos. Sentía algo nuevo y todo parecía comenzar. Me refiero a que he estado maldiciendo al amor por tantos meses y cuando estoy con Houjo es como si estuviera sintiendo el amor de nuevo.

Houjo era muy diferente a Inuyasha, la forma en que me trata, su personalidad, y su forma de hacer las cosas. Habían pasado 2 meses y medio desde que había comenzado a salir con Houjo. Nos estaba yendo bastante bien.

Había terminado la escuela vía Internet, pero igualmente debía ir a la ceremonia de diplomas y a la fiesta de graduación. Conseguí la beca para la Universidad de Tokyo, iba a estudiar Ciencias Politices. Sango y Miroku irán a la misma. Houjo estaba pensando en estudiar al extranjero. Kikyo consiguió un trabajo muy importante en una empresa que esta en donde vive mi padre. Onigumo le consiguió el trabajo. Inuyasha iba a empezar a trabajar para su madre.

Kagura se había ido a vivir a la casa de Sesshomaru y ahora vivían como una familia feliz junto a Rin. Sango se mudo conmigo. Miroku y yo no nos habíamos reconciliado, luego de la última pelea, nos portábamos civilizadamente cuando el venía a ver a Sango.

Zuko iba a cumplir un año muy pronto.

**XXX**

Estaba en la escuela con mi uniforme azul y esperando a que dijeran mi nombre para poder ir al escenario a recibir mi diploma. Estaba sentada junto a todos mis compañeros en los asientos del gran teatro de la escuela. Tenían que decir nuestro nombre e ir al escenario y quedarnos ahí hasta que terminen de entregar todos los diplomas.

Habían nombrado a Sango y luego a Miroku.

-Higurashi Kagome- dijeron

Me levante sonriendo y me dirigí al escenario. Estreché con fuerza la mano del director y me entregaron el diploma. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por fin me había graduado. Fui a lado de Sango y le di un gran abrazo. Busqué en la multitud y encontré a Zuko en uno de los asientos en los brazos de mi madre.

-Higurashi Kikyo- dijeron

Mi hermana se levantó enseguida y fue al escenario, con su largo cabello azabache atado en una coleta. Cuando le entregaron el diploma fue a abrazarme con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho- me dijo

-Yo también- le dije

Luego mencionaron a otros alumnos y llegó el turno de Inuyasha.

-Taisho Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa, le dieron el diploma y luego miro hacía donde estaba Zuko, señaló el diploma y luego lo señaló a el. Como si estuviera diciendo "Fue por ti".

Camino hacía Miroku y se dieron un abrazo, luego abrazo muy fuerte a Kikyo y se dijeron algo que no pude escuchar. Pensaba que el no me iba a hacer ningún gesto cariños o algo por el estilo. Estaba equivocada. Me abrazó tan fuerte que me dejo sin aliento, hasta me levantó del piso y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

La ceremonia termino en un gran aplauso. Salimos afuera y corrí a abrazar a mi madre y a Zuko. Inuyasha me siguió y lo abrazo también. Izayoi insistió en sacarnos una foto los tres juntos. Acepté, y cuando vi la foto, parecía que eramos una familia.

Houjo estaba manteniendo la distancia de nosotros. Fui hacía donde estaba, lo abrace y le di un beso leve en los labios.

-Felicidades amor- me dijo

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo

**XXX**

El viernes de la misma semana, fue la fiesta de graduación. Sango tenía un vestido largo de color rosa y llevaba el pelo lacio. Yo tenía un vestido largo verde y el pelo con ondas. Kikyo tenía un vestido largo rojo.

Zuko estaba con mi madre.

El salón era grande y hermoso. La cena estuvo muy buena y también el vídeo con mis compañeros. Houjo vino cuando empezó la fiesta y bailamos toda la noche. Inuyasha no parecía pasarla bien. El había ido con Kikyo, así que supuse que no iba a haber problema si iba con Houjo. Pero me equivoqué. Traté de pensar mucho en eso y disfrutar de la fiesta.

Cuando termino, Houjo me dejo en mi departamento, Sango estaba con Miroku en la casa de este. Me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Estás hermosa Kagome- me dijo Houjo

Ya me lo había dicho muchas veces y adoraba la cara que ponía cuando me lo decía.

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo

Me dio un beso largo y profundo, la cosa pintaba para más pero como siempre Houjo cortaba el beso.

-Adiós Kagome- me dio otro beso

Sabía que Houjo no había estado con nadie todavía y por eso se ponía nervioso. Yo tampoco quería apresurar las cosas. Me saqué el largo vestido y me puse mi pijama, me estaba sacando el maquillaje hasta que escuché a alguien tocando la puerta. Pensé que era Sango, pero cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Inuyasha, muy borracho.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunté

El trató de decir algo pero entró a mi departamento y cayo al piso.

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamé

Lo ayudé a levantarse.

-No, no me ayudes- me dijo

-Vamos Inuyasha- le dije tratando de ayudarlo- ¿Que rayos te pasa?.

Nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Me rompiste el corazón, suena cursi, pero es cierto- me dijo ebrio

Lo miré en silencio.

-Tú me lo rompiste hace mucho tiempo- le dije

Inuyasha examinó mi rostro y luego acaricio mi mano.

-Kagome, eres mía- me dijo

-No, no lo soy- dije apartando su mano

-Siempre lo serás- me dijo

-Basta Inuyasha, estoy con Houjo- le dije

Trató de irse pero lo detuve.

-No puedes irte en este estado- le dije

Entonces el volvió al sofá y puso su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Quédate conmigo- me dijo

-Inuyasha no sabes lo que dices.

-Si lo se, eres mi vida Kagome.

Fue suficiente. En ese instante una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla.

Luego de un rato se durmió profundamente. Me levanté del sofa, y acomodé su cabeza en una almohada. Me fui a mi habitación a tratar de dormir.

Me desperté unas horas después al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Sali de mi habitación y vi a Sango entrando a huartadillas. Me vio a mí y luego miró al sofa donde estaba Inuyasha. Tenía una interrogante en su rostro.

-¿Que esta haciendo aquí?- me preguntó

-Te cuento mejor después- le dije

Fuimos a su habitación.

-Lo más importante, ¿Que paso con Miroku?- le pregunté con curiosidad

La cara de

Sango cambió a una triste. Le tome la mano.

-Miroku quiso hacerlo y yo pensé que estaba lista, que podía hacerlo, pero me acobardé y no pude hacerlo, no estoy lista y no quiero hacerlo todavía- me dijo

-Sango eso no tiene nada de malo, Miroku te va a esperar- le dije

Ella me sonrió aunque seguía triste. La deje sola así pudiera dormir. Me preparé un cafe y unas tostadas. Inuyasha se despertó y me miro directo a los ojos.

-Kagome ¿Que paso?- me preguntó somnoliento

-Viniste borracho- le contesté

El parecía bastante avergonzado.

-Lo siento ¡Que humillante!- me dijo sin poder mirarme

-No te preocupes- le dije

Se me acerco.

-¿Por que no me despertaste?- me preguntó

-Porque ibas a seguir diciendo incoherencias- le dije con sinceridad

-¿Que dije?

-Muchas cosas, mejor si no te enteras.

Me iba hacer otra pregunta pero no lo deje.

-¿Quieres un café?- le pregunté

-No, gracias, me voy- me dijo

Estaba a punto de irse pero se giro y me miro a los ojos.

-Kagome ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, por supuesto

-¿Realmente no hay ninguna oportunidad de que volvamos a estar juntos?- me preguntó

Lo miré sorprendida, no sabía que contestarle.

-No lo se- le dije

-Por favor Kagome, dame otra oportunidad.

-No lo se Inuyasha, me gusta Houjo, de verdad me gusta y además no puedo olvidar lo que paso, me siento una tonta al recordar los mensajes a Kikyo, es muy doloroso- le dije

Inuyasha asintió.

Me saludo con la mano y se fue.

Suspire y me deje car en la silla.

**XXX**

Fui a visitar a Kagura en su casa. Estaba radiante, parecía muy feliz. Rin también lo era, Kagura me dijo que al principio a Rin le costó sentirse cómoda con Sesshomaru pero con el tiempo y mucho esfuerzo por parte de Sesshomaru el logró ganar su cariño. Eran inseparables.

-Kagome, debo decirte algo- me dijo tomando mis manos

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunté ansiosa.

-Me voy a casar.

* * *

><p>Hola, se que me he tardado, pero anduve ocupada. Falta poco para que terminé este fic (SIII!) Estoy súper emocionada porque estoy escribiendo mi proximo fic y estoy entusiasmada. Aunque no se cuál publicaré (tengo dos fics en proceso), me voy de viaje, así que si no subo sepan entender. Felices Fiestas y Feliz Año. Gracias Totales por sus reviews!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26: Boda

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi,

* * *

><p>Capitulo 26: Boda<p>

Cuando Kagura me dijo que se iba a casar, sentí una inmensa felicidad por ella, realmente se merecía estar con la persona que más ama en el mundo.

-Felicidades Kagura- le felicité

-Gracias- me dijo sonriendo

Le di un abrazo.

-¿Cuando será la boda?- pregunté

-En dos semanas, una semana antes del cumpleaños de Zuko- me respondió.

Le sonreí.

-Pero estoy nerviosa y llena de dudas ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si es un error?- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Kagura, no digas eso, estoy segura que funcionará- le dije

Kagura se quedó en silencio pensando.

-Kagome, ¿serías mi dama de honor?- me dijo sonriendo

-¿En serio?- le dije sorprendida

-Por supuesto, sin ti nunca me hubiera reencontrado con Sesshomaru- me dijo sonriendo, luego parece que recordó algo- Pero hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Si?

-Inuyasha es el padrino, y seguramente ustedes deberán entrar juntos- me dijo

Mierda.

-No hay problema- le dije con voz neutra- ¿Donde será la boda?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema

-En la mansión Taisho- me respondió

-¿Como?- le pregunté ya que los hermanos Taisho estaban pelados con su padre el dueño de la mansión

-Sesshomaru, no se como, convenció a su padre que nos dejará hacer ahí la boda- me dijo

Rin apareció, me dio un gran abrazo.

-Mami, ayúdame a buscar algo por favor- le dijo Rin

Kagura me sonrió y se fue con Rin. Miré la hora, tenía que salir con Houjo y se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Saqué de mi bolso una hoja y una lapicera. Le escribía a Kagura una carta no muy larga ni muy corta, tratando de solucionar sus dudas. Quedé conforme con el resultado.

Me fui al cine donde había quedado con Houjo. El me estaba esperando afuera del cine. Me dio una alegría inesperada al verlo. El me sonrió y nos dimos un beso.

-Siento llegar tarde- le dije con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-No importa, no esperé mucho- me dijo sonriendo

Lo bese de nuevo.

**XXX**

Luego de ver la película, fuimos a mi departamento para cenar. Sango estaba con su familia y Zuko estaba con Inuyasha.

Luego de terminar la cena, Houjo quiso quedarse un rato más.

Me beso de una forma muy apasionada, no parecía querer detenerse. Había una parte mía que quería que se detenga y había otra que quería que siga. Se detuvo y me miro con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Quiero hacerlo Kagome- me dijo

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunté nerviosa

Houjo asintió. Me beso de nuevo y nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Cada vez había menos ropa. Tenía un condón en mi mesa de luz, que lo tenía en caso de que esto pasara. Fue tan diferente de lo que sentía con Inuyasha. Aunque debo aclarar que si me gustó. Cuando terminamos, caí en un sueño profundo.

Me desperté en la mañana, con los brazos de Houjo rodeando mi cintura. Me levanté para poder darme una ducha. Me sentía muy confundida, no sabía como sentirme. Si me había gustado pero no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha.

Me puse un vestido corto de color verde y empecé a hacer el desayuno. Houjo salió de la habitación vestido solo con su pantalón.

-Buenos días- me dijo acercándose a mi

Me dio un largo y profundo beso.

-Siéntate, ya casi esta el desayuno- le dije

Le serví los panqueques que había preparado con jugo de durazno. Alguien toco la puerta. Pensé que podía ser Sango pero cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendía al ver que era Inuyasha con Zuko.

-¡Mami!- dijo Zuko

Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, Inuyasha pudo ver a Houjo, todo daba a entender lo que había pasado. Inuyasha no pudo esconder su rabia y su tristeza. Debí ser más cuidadosa. Houjo pudo sentir la sentir la tensión.

-Me voy a dar una ducha- dijo por fin Houjo

Cuando el entró al baño pude respirar de nuevo.

-Vaya, no sabía que era tan seria tu relación- me dijo Inuyasha

No le contesté.

-Pensé que tenía que buscar a Zuko a la tarde- le dije

-Estaba por ir a la casa de Miroku y pensé en dejártelo- me dijo- Pero veo que estás ocupada.

-Inuyasha, puedes dejármelo, no hay problema- le dije

-No te lo voy a dejar con el aquí- me dijo con un tono enojado

-Inuyasha...

-Suerte Kagome

Se fue pero pude escuchar a Zuko.

-¿Mami?

**XXX**

Las semanas pasaron y la boda de Kagura estaba cerca. Nos fuimos a medir vestidos. Kagura eligió un vestido precioso de color blanco, con muy poco tul y con una cinta alrededor de su cintura. Mi vestido de dama de honor era de color rojo con lentejuelas brillosas.

Kagura no menciono la carta pero si me dio un largo abrazo.

El día de la boda fue un caos. Nos vestimos y nos maquillamos en uno de las grandes habitaciones de la mansión Taisho, Kagura tenía un recogido muy elaborado y tenía un velo muy largo. Inu no Taisho no estaba, así que nos podíamos dar el lujo de pasear por la casa. Terminamos de maquillarnos y esperábamos el aviso de Izayoi.

-Kagura estas hermosa- le dije

-Gracias- me dijo sonriendo

No parecía nerviosa, tal vez mi carta funcionó. Por fin Izayoi nos dio el aviso y bajamos hasta la puerta que daba al jardín. Inuyasha estaba ahí con Rin esperándonos. Zuko estaba con Izayoi. Inuyasha estaba con un esmoquin de color negro, estaba muy guapo. El me miro con los ojos como platos.

-Kagome estás hermosa- me dijo Inuyasha

Le sonreí sonrojada.

-Es a mi a quién debes decir eso- dijo Kagura

-Tú también estás hermosa- dijo Inuyasha blanqueando los ojos

-Mami pareces una princesa- dijo Rin a Kagura

Ella le dio un largo abrazo.

-Me voy a mi asiento- dijo Izayoi abrazando a Kagura

Le sonreía a Zuko que estaba en los brazos de Izayoi.

Inuyasha y yo nos preparamos para salir, ya que debíamos ser los primeros, luego debía salir Kagura y Rin llevaría su largo velo.

-¿Lista?- me dijo Inuyasha mientras juntábamos nuestros brazos

Asentí tomando un ramo de flores.

Salimos sonriendo al jardín, que estaba más hermoso que nunca. La música sonaba y por momento me imaginé caminando al altar y casándome con Inuyasha. Pero detuve esa ilusión, nunca iba a suceder.

Llegamos al altar. Inuyasha se puso a lado de Sesshomaru y yo me ubiqué a lado del lugar en donde estaría Kagura.

Kagura salió al jardín luciendo como un ángel. Sesshomaru la miraba cautivado. Rin estaba detrás sosteniendo el velo de Kagura.

**XXX**

Luego de que la ceremonia terminará, nos dirigimos a la carpa en donde sería la fiesta. Izayoi nos llevó a mi y a Inuyasha a un lugar apartado.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Muchas de las personas que están ahí son de la alta sociedad y no saben que ustedes se separaron, ellos piensan que están comprometidos o algo así- dijo Izayoi

-¿Por que piensan eso?- preguntó Inuyasha fastidiado

-Tú padre lo hizo por el embarazo de Kagome- dijo Izayoi

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos?- pregunté

-Si se enteran que se separaron van a empezar los chismes, así que les sugiero que solo por ahora actúen como si fueran una pareja- dijo Izayoi

-A mi nunca me importó lo que diga la gente- dijo Inuyasha

-A mi tampoco, pero piénsalo Inuyasha, te van a cerrar todas las puertas y son gente importante que en un futuro te convenga- dijo Izayoi

-No me interesa- dijo Inuyasha

-También se la cerrarán a Zuko y ni hablar de lo que dirán de Kagome- dijo Izayoi

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio.

-Esto lo tiene que decidir Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

-No lo se, déjame pensarlo- le dije

Si decía que si tendría que fingir ser la novia de Inuyasha durante toda la fiesta y me pareció doloroso para ambos.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa en la que habíamos sido asignados, que era en la mesa de Kagura, Sesshomaru, Rin, Izayoi, Kaede y la madre de Kagura.

Zuko estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha riendo y sorprendiéndose de todo.

-Coca- dijo Zuko señalando la gaseosa

-No, mi amor, mejor toma la leche- le dije

Le di la mamadera y pareció conformarse. Señoras grandes se acercaron a nuestra mesa y entablaron una conversación con Kaede. Pero luego su atención se centró en Zuko.

-Que hermoso niño, es igual a ti Inuyasha- dijo una de las señoras

Las señoras me miraban esperando a que alguien me presentará. Inuyasha lo noto. Tenía unos segundos para decidir que papel tomaría en esta fiesta.

-Ella es Kagome Higurashi...- comenzó a presentarme

-Su prometida- lo interrumpí ante la mirada de sorpresa de Inuyasha

-¡Que hermosa es tu prometida, Inuyasha!- dijo una de las señoras

Les sonreí.

-¡Que hermosa pareja!- dijo la otra señora

Se fueron. Inuyasha me miraba con una cara que no supe descifrar.

-¿Que?- le dije fastidiada de que me mirara así

-Nada- me contestó sonriendo

Antes de que dijera algo, empezaron los discursos de las personas elegidas por los novios. Kagura me dijo que yo no debía hacerlo, así que estaba tranquila. Paso mediahora de gente hablando de anécdotas, travesuras o momentos especiales. Inuyasha e Izayoi dieron los mejores discursos a mi parecer. De pronto, Kagura tomo el micrófono.

-Llegó mi turno para hablar, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos lo que están aquí por haber venido, segundo, me gustaría leerles una carta que me escribió mi dama de honor y la persona que hizo posible esta boda- dijo Kagura mirándome

Me puse nerviosa porque todos me estaban mirando.

-"Querida Kagura- comenzó Kagura- Se que estás nerviosa y que tienes muchas dudas, no puedo hablar contigo porque me tengo que ir, así que te dejo esta carta para tratar de solucionar tus dudas. Acerca de ellas, quiero decirte que todas las tenemos cuando estamos por dar un paso muy grande con la persona a la que amamos. Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero tu ya lo diste, tuviste a Rin y con solo decirte eso me parece que ya resume todo, sin embargo continuaré. Desde que te he conocido pude ver en tu rostro un reflejo de incertidumbre y tristeza. Cuando volviste con Sesshomaru, tu expresión cambió a uno lleno de paz. Mi querida amiga, no tengo mucha experiencia y soy muy joven pero he estado enamorada y he podido comprender que el amor da paz. Sesshomaru te da paz y para terminar, si sigues teniendo dudas, mira a Rin que ella es el fruto de su amor, ella es el testimonio de que ese amor existe y existirá por el resto de sus vidas. Te quiere, Kagome"- terminó de leer y me miro con una sonrisa.

No era la única todos me miraban y empecé a sentirme un poco cohibida pero le sonreía Kagura.

-¿Que puedo decirte Kagome? Tú ya lo has dicho todo, solo me queda darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste para sacarme mis dudas y por haber ayudado a formar mi familia- dijo Kagura

Todos aplaudieron y pasaron a Sesshomaru que quiso resumir todo lo que sentía diciendo solamente un: "Te amaré".

Empezamos a comer.

-¿Con que paz, eh?- dijo Inuyasha

Le sonreí.

-Tú me das paz- dijo en tono de broma

Empecé a reír.

-Y tú me das dolores de cabeza- le dije

**XXX**

Luego de comer, Zuko se puso bastante intranquilo así que decidí llevarlo de pase por la mansión. Era demasiado grande, conseguí distraer a Zuko pero me había perdido.

-Hola- dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Me di vuelta y ahí estaba.

Inu no Taisho que me miraba con odio.

* * *

><p>Lo siento si me tarde, es que como ya les había avisado, me fui de viaje y recién el domingo volví. Desde las 12 que estoy en la compu y recién a las 20 me acordé que tenía que pasar este capitulo de mi cuaderno a la compu. Y ya me esta esperando un largo reto por parte de mis padres, por haber estado hasta las 22 en la compu. Lo hice por ustedes y sepan perdonar si hay errores. Faltan dos o tres capítulos para que este fic termine.<p>

Debo aclarar que Kagome esta bastante confundida porque siente algo por Houjo pero todavía quiere a Inuyasha. He quedado satisfecha con la carta, creo que logré mi objetivo.

Gracias totales por sus comentarios y también a los que ponen favorito y alerta a esta historia.


	27. Chapter 27: El cumpleaños de Zuko

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 27: El cumpleaños de Zuko<p>

No sabía que hacer o que decir lo que me salio instintivamente fue ocultar el rostro de Zuko con mi mano. Ese hombre nunca quiso a Zuko.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo- dijo caminando a mi alrededor- Casi un año y medio.

Me puse muy nerviosa, Zuko me miraba solamente a mí y no hacía ningún ruido.

-Arruinaste mi familia- me dijo con desprecio

-Prefiero decir que los ayude a abrir sus ojos- dije

Se me acerco amenazadoramente.

-¿Te sientes valiente?- me dijo

No le respondí pero no baje la mirada, lo mire con el desprecio que le tenía. En un instante bajo la mirada y miro a Zuko.

-Aquí esta el bastardo- dijo

Le di una bofetada, estaba roja de la rabia. El dio unos pasos atrás, tocándose la mejilla.

-La próxima no te lo dejaré pasar- me dijo tomando mi mentón con fuerza

-Nunca permitiré que lo llames bastardo- dije con furia

Me miro desafiante.

-Escuché que Inuyasha te engaño ¿no es así?- me dijo con una sonrisa grande

Baje la mirada.

-Vaya, no pensé que fuéramos tan parecidos- dijo

-No es parecido a usted, Inuyasha es muy buena persona y un increíble padre, no como usted- dije

Se acerco de nuevo.

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia, así te propondré un trato- me dijo

-¿Que trato?

-Gracias a ti, he quedado sin herederos varones que se hagan cargo de mi empresa o que alguno se quedé con mi dinero, así que pensé en mi nieto- me dijo

-¿Que quiere decir?- dije abrazando con fuerza a Zuko

-Podrías darme a Zuko, lo criaré e ira a las mejores escuelas, tendrá un futuro prometedor conmigo que contigo.

-¡Nunca!- exclamé con todas mis fuerzas

-Podría darte dinero, te pagaré cualquier cifra.

Estaba por explotar de la ira, entonces le pegué con todas mis fuerzas. Debí saber lo que pasaría, el me miro con rabia y me golpeó muy fuerte en la mejilla, cai al suelo con Zuko que termino cayendo conmigo. Empezó a llorar con fuerza. Quedé conmocionada, sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, jamás me habían golpeado.

Escuché unos pasos y ruidos. En ese momento Inuyasha, Izayoi y Sesshomaru entraron a la habitación. Era bastante obvio lo que había pasado, yo en el suelo con la mejilla roja, Zuko llorando a mi lado e Inu no Taisho con su rostro encendido por la rabia.

Inuyasha miro con furia a su padre y no tardo en golpearlo. En ese instante desperté de mi conmoción, abrace con fuerza a Zuko, traté de calmarlo y de que también no viera a su padre golpear a su abuelo.

-¿Como te atreviste a tocarla, desgraciado?- exclamó Inuyasha muy enojado

Sesshomaru intervino en la pelea para separarlos.

-La tocas de nuevo y te juro que te mato- le amenazó Inuyasha

-Eres todavía un niño, no podrás matar a nadie- dijo su padre

-¡Soy un hombre! Y mejor que tú, solo los cobardes golpean a las mujeres- dijo Inuyasha con desprecio

Izayoi estaba conmigo y lloraba conmigo mirando con decepción a su ex marido. Inuyasha se acerco a mi, me acaricio la mejilla roja bañada en lágrimas, no pude evitar un gesto de dolor.

-Hijo de puta- dijo Inuyasha

Quiso levantarse y golpear nuevamente a su padre pero le detuve.

-Por favor Inuyasha, basta- le rogué

El me miro y asintió, me ayudó a levantarme, me dolía todo porque me había caído muy fuerte.

**XXX**

En la cocina, me senté sobre la isla que estaba en el centro de la mesa, ya que todas las sillas habían sido llevadas a la fiesta para algunos invitados que le faltarán lugar habían sido llevadas a la fiesta para algunos invitados que le faltarán lugar.

Izayoi me había dado hielo para que bajara la inflamación de mi mejilla. Inuyasha estaba conmigo, Sesshomaru se había quedado con su padre, por suerte, lejos de mi. Les conté toda la conversación, Inuyasha e Izayoi estaban muy enojados.

-¿Le dijo a mi hijo bastardo? Maldito- dijo Inuyasha

-¿Como pudo pensar que lo venderías?- dijo Izayoi asqueada

Zuko estaba con su mamadera en los brazos de Izayoi.

-¿Podrías llevarlo a la fiesta? Distraelo un poco- le dije a Izayoi

Izayoi asintió y se fue con Zuko. Quedamos Inuyasha y yo, el me miraba abatido y furioso.

-¿Te duele mucho?- me preguntó

-Solo un poco- mentí

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de mi mentira cuando me toco la mejilla, hice un gesto de dolor. Le volveo la ira y pateo una planta.

-Maldito ¿Como pudo pegarte?

-Inuyasha basta- le dije tratando de calmarlo

Se acerco a mi de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho Kagome- me dijo apenado bajando la cabeza

-No tienes la culpa- le dije acariciando su rostro

El me miro preocupado.

-Estoy más dolida por lo que me dijo, es solo que...

-¿Que?

-Nunca nadie me había golpeado

Inuyasha quería abrazarme pero no lo hizo, había una barrera entre nosotros que no dejaba a lugar ningún contacto físico.

-Le avisaré a Kagura que estás bien, ella estaba preocupada porque no te encontrábamos- dijo Inuyasha

Tome el borde del saco de su traje y baje la cabeza.

Estúpida barrera. No debería existir y estoy decidida a romperla.

-Inuyasha ¿Podrías abrazarme?- le dije llorando

En un segundo sentí sus brazos alrededor mío. Lloré de impotencia, de dolor y de rabia. Inuyasha me abrazaba con fuerza.

-No me gusta verte llorar- me dijo

-Lo siento.

Me dio un beso en la frente.

**XXX**

Una semana después me encontraba decorando el departamento de Inuyasha con guirnaldas azules. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Zuko, iban a venir Izayoi, Kaede, mi madre, mi abuelo, Souta, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Shippou y Sakura que ya tenía 1 año. Kagura, Sesshomaru y Rin estaban en New York por su luna de miel.

-Kagome ¿Como mierda se envuelve esta cosa?- me preguntó Inuyasha frustrado

Fui a su lado y lo envolví en un segundo.

-No era tan difícil- le dije

El me miro enojado.

Todavía tenía la mejilla un poco inflamada, ahora si había terminado para siempre la relación de Inuyasha con su padre.

Houjo por supuesto no estaba invitado, me sentía demasiado confundida desde la boda.

Los invitados llegaron con su regalos. Era el primer año de mi hijo, habían pasado tantas cosas y aquí estaba con mi hijo que cumplía un año, que era la viva imagen de su padre. No heredo nada mía ni en su físico ni en su personalidad, tal vez cuando crezca se parezca un poco más a mi pero lo dudo.

Zuko estaba en la alfombra del living-comedor del departamento. Sakura jugaba con el. Ella era muy parecida a Ayame, era pelirroja y tenía ojos azules que los heredo de su padre. Los dos jugaban sin problema, los mirábamos con ternura.

-Kagome, tengo la sensación que en un unos años, Zuko sera mi yerno- dijo Ayame divertida

-Tengo la misma sensación- le dijo

-Pues yo no, porque mi Sakura no saldrá con nadie hasta los treinta- dijo Kouga muy celoso

-Mi hijo va a ser todo un seductor y va a conquistar a tú hija más pronto de lo que crees- dijo Inuyasha

Los demás reían al escuchar nuestra conversación.

Me sentía muy feliz. Había sido difícil pero todo había valido la pena, porque mi hijo era sano y feliz a psar de todo.

La fiesta transcurrió normal, con muchos chistes de Inuyasha. Kikyo estaba hablando conmigo, pronto se iría para trabajar en donde vivía mi padre.

-¿Esta todo preparado?-pregunté mientras los otros hablaban sin prestarnos atención

-Si, por supuesto, estoy lista para irme- me contesto

-¿En donde vas a vivir?- le pregunté temiendo de que viva de nuevo con mi padre

-Con Onigumo- dijo sonrojada

Me sorprendí, iban muy rápido.

-¿Estás segura?-le pregunté preocupada- A veces la convivencia pone a tu relación a prueba y tal vez encuentres cosas que no te van a gustar.

Kikyo me sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que eso no va a pasar- me dijo sonriendo

Cantamos el feliz cumpleaños y Zuko soplo las velas de la torta que le hice, lo sostenía para que soplara, Inuyasha estaba a lado mío y Kikyo nos sacaba fotos.

Los invitados se fueron, me quede sola con Inuyasha a limpiar. Kikyo antes de irse le dijo algo a Inuyasha que no escuche. Ya no tenía celos de ellos, me habían demostrado que los de ellos había quedado muy enterrado en el pasado y habían dejado que floreciera de nuevo su gran amistad.

Zuko estaba muy cansado así dormía en su cuna. Estaba creciendo tan rápido, ya iba a ser tiempo de comprar una cama para el.

Empecé a limpiar con la escoba, Inuyasha trataba de sacar las "condenadas" guirnaldas como decía el.

-Inuyasha deja de quejarte- le dije

-No entiendes el lió que se hizo con estas condenadas cosas- se quejo Inuyasha- Adornos de porquería.

Pase un trapo por la mesa y los estantes, encontré en uno de ellos un álbum de fotos. Había fotos de Inuyasha cuando era niño, una con Sesshomaru de niños y de grandes, con sus padres, más adelante con Miroku, una con Kikyo, de pronto encontré una conmigo antes de que quedará embarazada y solo eramos simples amigos, después había muchas de cuando estaba embarazada. Sentí a Inuyasha detrás mío, me animó a que siga viendo. Había fotos que no me acordaba que me había sacado. Muchas fotos de Zuko, muchos momentos, primero había fotos de los tres juntos y luego solo de ellos dos. Me puse triste y me odie por ello. Lo cerré y lo puse en su lugar, me di vuelta y ahí estaba mirándome de una forma que jamás olvidaré.

-Kagome, eres mi paz- me dijo

Cualquier pensamiento se fue de mi mente, el me beso de una forma apasionada, como había extrañado sus labios, no podía controlarme, sin darme cuenta me deje llevar y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, aceptando su beso.

* * *

><p>Hola, me he tardado un poco más de una semana, lo siento mucho. Bueno hice lo mejor que pude para que me saliera, la última parte, romántica porque no se me dan bien las cosas románticas...Como verán Kagome esta muy confundida con lo que siente por Houjo, porque ella ama a Inuyasha. El fic esta terminando faltan dos o tres capítulos más así que esperen. Gracias totales por sus reviews, nos vemos.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28: Decisión

**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene lemon.**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 28: Decisión<p>

No podía separarme de Inuyasha, todo se sentía tan bien y se sentía correcto. Si tenía alguna duda acerca de lo que sentía por el, en ese momento las dudas se fueron de mi mente, porque lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad de siempre.

Sentí la pared atrás mío, puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, su lengua y la mía se encontraron. Mi mente pensaba en Houjo pero mi corazón llamaba a gritos a Inuyasha. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda con suavidad. Sin soltarme me llevo a su habitación. Lo necesitaba tanto y no podía sacarme la sensación de que era lo correcto. Me sorprendí a mi misma desabotonando la camisa de Inuyasha, pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro. El tampoco se quedo atrás me quito con ansiedad mi remera y mi sostén. Estaba debajo de el, Inuyasha me acaricio el rostro con suavidad y mucha ternura. No sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento, me sentía muy nerviosa y no había razón para estarlo, había tenido sexo con Inuyasha muchas veces, pero había pasado tanto desde la última vez.

-¿Sigues tomando las pastillas?- me preguntó

Asentí.

Entonces un placer se apodero de mi, gemí y acaricie la espalda de Inuyasha suavemente, fue lento y pausado, parecía que el quería alargar el momento, me acaricio el rostro.

-Te perdono- susurre

Unas lágrimas se escaparon, sin saber el por que. El no dijo nada, por el contrario seco mis lágrimas dulcemente. La realidad era tan clara en esos momentos que no pude contener un suspiro de resignación y apartar unos mechones plateados que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos.

-Te amo Inuyasha- le dije sin pensarlo

Se sorprendió y me beso de nuevo. Le sonreí, el empezó a depositar pequeños besos en todo mi rostro y mi cuello. Se acostó a mi lado, me acariciaba la espalda desnuda, relajándome.

Tenía algo en el hombro y me acerqué a ver que era.

-¿Que es eso?- dije tratando de descifrar que era

-Un tatuaje- contestó sin darle mucha importancia

Pude leer que decía Zuko, le acaricie el lugar del tatuaje, luego me sorprendí al ver en la espalda baja otro tatuaje que decía: "Kagome" en letra cursiva. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Cuando te lo hiciste?- pregunté

-Hace algunos meses, poco después de que rompimos- me respondió

Le sonreí con dulzura.

-Tú eres la mujer más importante en mi vida- me dijo- Extrañaba tenerte en mis brazos, Kagome.

Siguió acariciándome hasta que me dormí. Desperté en sus brazos, el también estaba despierto.

-Buenos días- le dije sonriendo

Me dio un beso.

-Despertaste cariñoso- le dije

Me beso de nuevo de una forma intensa, lo acepté con gusto. Empezó a acariciarme con ansiedad.

-Basta Inuyasha- le dije entre besos, riendo

Escuchamos unos ruido que venían de la habitación de Zuko.

-Zuko esta despierto- le dije

Me levante y me puse la ropa, Inuyasha se puso solamente sus jeans. Fui a la habitación de Zuko, el me miro sorprendido, supongo que estaba acostumbrado a ver a Inuyasha solo, cuando estaba en su departamento. Inuyasha me abrazo por detrás y Zuko nos sonrió. Lo llevé a su silla de bebé en el comedor. Inuyasha hacía café y yo preparaba la leche para Zuko. Le di la leche a Zuko y me senté con Inuyasha a comer nuestro desayuno.

Sentía que era mi lugar en el mundo, junto a Inuyasha y Zuko.

Comimos en silencio hasta acabar el desayuno.

-Kagome ¿Que vamos a hacer?- me pregunto

Suspire, las dudas me embargaron de nuevo, ¿y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si me rompía de nuevo el corazón? No podría soportarlo.

-No lo se- le dije

-Kagome, tenemos que estar juntos- me dijo decidido

Suspire.

-Desde la boda me siento muy confundida, pero anoche sentí que debía estar contigo- le dije

El me miro sonriendo.

-Pero no me gustaría dejarme llevar, necesito pensarlo- le dije

Inuyasha suspiro.

Lo ayude a limpiar todo, en silencio.

-Me tengo que ir- le dije

Inuyasha asintió.

-Piénsalo Kagome- me dijo

-Lo haré- le dije inquieta

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

**XXX**

Fui a mi departamento, Sango había estado muy preocupada porque no había vuelto anoche.

-¿Que paso?- me dijo preocupada

Me sonroje y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Sango tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Al fin Kagome, ya era hora- me dijo

-Pero no se si volver con el, se que lo he perdonado, pero no estoy segura de que funcione- le dije

Sango puso su brazo en mi hombro.

-Kagome, tienen un hijo juntos creo que deben darse una oportunidad- me dijo

Suspire.

-Además tú lo amas, y tú te sentiste segura anoche ¿verdad?- me dijo

Asentí.

-Esa es tu respuesta, debes estar con el, ustedes han pasado por mucha mierda pero aprendieron mucho del uno y del otro, además no creo que Inuyasha ame a otra mujer- me dijo- Lo que paso con tu hermana esta en el pasado, el ya la olvido y te eligió a ti.

Tan fácil era mi respuesta. Me fui a mi habitación a reflexionar cuál sería mi siguiente paso.

**XXX**

Toque su puerta dos veces, Inuyasha me abrió sorprendido por las valijas que llevaba. Le sonreí y me encogí los hombros.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?- le pregunté

-Por supuesto- me respondió

Las dejamos adentro y le sonreí de nuevo al ver su rostro lleno de felicidad. Me beso y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Tengo una pregunta- le dije curiosa

-¿Cuál?.

-¿Que te dijo Kikyo ayer antes de que se fuera?

El me sonrió.

-Me dijo: "No te rindas".

* * *

><p>Bueno, es un capitulo muy corto, pero es que realmente no sabía que más ponerle al capitulo. Escribí mi primer lemon, no fue tan fuerte como otros que he leído pero me parece que salio bien. El siguiente fic que subiré también tiene lemon.<p>

**Este es el capitulo final subiré el epilogo dentro de unos días.**

Oh, que emoción! Jajaja, realmente les agradezco a todos los que ponen sus reviews, se les vio perder un poco las ganas con este fic, las entiendo fue demasiado largo, trataré que el siguiente fic que suba no sea tan largo. Les agradezco con todo el corazón y también con mis manos que escriben este fic con tanto amor (iaaaaaa) Muchas gracias a todos los que escriben reviews, a los que dejan en favorito o en alerta! **GRACIAS!**

**No se olviden del epilogo dentro de unos días.**


	29. Epilogo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

Había pasado mucho tiempo y por suerte, las cosas funcionaron con Inuyasha. Cuando volví con el, me sentí más feliz de lo que había sido en los meses anteriores y por fin me encontraba en mi hogar. Zuko ponía gran parte de mi felicidad, eramos una familia. Las discusiones a veces se hacían presentes al igual que las reconciliaciones.

La Universidad empezó para mi y llegaron las complicaciones de horarios y tiempo. Inuyasha trabajaba para su madre al igual que Sesshomaru pero todo cambio cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha nunca lloro a su padre ni tampoco expreso lo que sentía, supongo que estaba confundido. Inu no Taisho dejo un testamento en el dejaba todas sus pertenencias, una buena cantidad de su dinero y la mansión a Izayoi, a sus dos hijos les dejo una muy pequeña cantidad de dinero y por ultimo le dejo la empresa y lo que quedaba de su dinero a Zuko. Nos sorprendimos muchísimo con esta noticia, Inuyasha como padre de Zuko, tomaba el lugar de jefe en la gran empresa a los veinte años. Con el nuevo trabajo de Inuyasha nos mudamos a una casa. Zuko decidirá si quiere encargarse de la empresa cuando tenga veinte.

Inuyasha y yo nos dedicamos a disfrutar nuestra juventud. Nos íbamos de viaje a lugares exóticos a veces con Zuko, a veces solos. Nuestro amor se hacía cada vez más apasionado con el pasar de los años, pero Zuko crecía cada vez más y ya no podíamos dejarlo durante nuestros viajes.

Me gradué de la Universidad con los mayores honores, Inuyasha y Zuko estuvieron en mi graduación. Poco después, Inuyasha y yo decidimos, por fin casarnos, los dos ya habíamos cumplido con nuestras metas. La boda fue muy hermosa, Zuko me acompaño hasta el altar y fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

No fue sorpresa enterarme que estaba embarazada pocos meses después de casarme. Lo que si fue sorpresa fue haber tenido gemelos: un niño y una niña, Shin y Kumiko. Esta ultima cambió totalmente a Inuyasha, se enamoro completamente de ella, nunca lo había visto así, a los niños los quería también y de la misma manera, con ellos jugaban a la pelota y a los videojuegos pero Kumiko lo volvía completamente loco.

Conseguí un empleo en el gobierno como parte del senado nacional. Me sentía feliz con mi trabajo, pero las cosas se ponían difíciles con el tiempo en familia, así que los fines de semana se convirtieron en mi parte favorita de la semana.

Los años y los cambios no nos afectaron solamente a nosotros, también lo hicieron para nuestros amigos.

Kouga y Ayame se casaron cuando cumplieron los dieciocho. Kouga trabaja para Inuyasha y Ayame siguió trabajando para Izayoi. Su trabajo se volvió muy importante y sus padres fueron a verla, como buenos interesados, claro que Ayame les cerro la puerta así como ellos lo habían hecho con ella años atrás. Ahora su familia era su amado esposo, su adorada hija, su querido hermano Shippou y la madre de esta que se volvió una madre para ella. Kouga aprendió a amarla de verdad y nunca se separaron. Es más cuatro años después de haberse casado, su familia aumentó con otra hermosa niña que se parecía a su madre llamada Suki. Pero la ampliación de su familia no terminó ahí, dos años después tuvieron otra niña, Yuki, al igual que su hermana era parecida a su madre y por fin, un año después Kouga tuvo a su primer hijo varón: Akira, que era muy parecido a el. Ayame se dedico a su hermosa familia hasta que recibió el llamado de Midoriko que se estaba retirando, Ayame la reemplazó como líder del grupo de ayuda.

Sesshomaru y Kagura vivieron los años más felices juntos. Kagura decidió comenzar la Universidad y la terminó con mucho esfuerzo, recibiendo el titulo de licenciada en economía. El mejor regalo de graduación fue enterarse de su embarazo, tuvieron a un niño, Hai que era la viva imagen de Sesshomaru, tres años más tarde tuvieron a Tamaki, un niño que era una buena combinación de ambos. Rin estaba más que feliz con sus hermanos y con sus maravillosos padres.

Kikyo trabajo muy duro muchos años a lado de Onigumo, casi ocho años conviviendo juntos y por fin mi hermana descubrió el maravilloso sentimiento de la vida al convertirse en madre de su hijo Kai a la edad de veinticinco. Cuatro años más tarde tuvieron a otro niño, Kazou. Sin embargo ella y Onigumo siguen sin casarse, una vez ella me dijo que no tenía tiempo de casarse y que tampoco lo necesitaba.

De mi padre nunca supe nada y ella tampoco me quiso decir nada.

Miroku y Sango cuando terminaron la Universidad se casaron en una hermosa boda. Tres años después tuvieron a sus gemelas Nanami y Natsumi y dos años después tuvieron a su hijo Ren.

Pasaron exactamente quince años.

Zuko tiene dieciséis años y Kumiko y Shin nueve años. Inuyasha y yo eramos todavía jóvenes, teníamos treinta y tres años.

La gente se sorprendía al saber que a nuestra edad teníamos un hijo adolescente. Pero al ser padres tan jóvenes, todo había sido demasiado pronto y todavía nos quedaba mucho más tiempo para disfrutar.

Con el tiempo decidí trabajar en un gran proyecto. Quería lograr sancionar una ley que apoyara a las adolescentes embarazadas y ahora me encontraba hablando en un podio frente a una gran multitud.

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tuve a mi primer hijo a los dieciséis años. Estoy aquí para apoyar un proyecto muy importante para mi, fui una madre adolescente y fue muy difícil encontrarme en esa posición por eso es necesario sancionar esta ley que apoye a estas madres, en su educación y en su salud. Tuve la suerte de tener el apoyo de mi familia, de mis amigos y de el padre de mi hijo, sin el no podría haberlo logrado-dije mirando con dulzura a mi esposo que estaba en la multitud apoyándome- Pero hay mujeres que no tienen mi suerte por eso debemos ayudarlas y encargarnos también en que disminuya el porcentaje alto de embarazos adolescentes, implementando la educación sexual en todas las escuelas. Sin más que decirles solo me queda darles un gran saludo a las madres jóvenes, se que es duro pero el sacrificio vale la pena. Muchas gracias.

Un aplauso ensordecedor siguió después de que bajara del podio. Hable con unos colegas que me dijeron que había grandes probabilidades que mi proyecto tenga éxito.

Busqué a mi familia y la encontré. Inuyasha me sonrió y me dio un gran abrazo y un beso.

-Felicidades, fue excelente- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Zuko me sonrió con la misma sonrisa de su padre, era más alto que yo, pelo plateado y ojos dorados. Era la replica de su padre en su fisico y en su personalidad.

-Mamá, felicidades- me dijo abrazándome- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- me susurro al oído.

-Gracias- le dije emocionada

-¡Mamá!- dijeron dos voces

Eran Kumiko y Shin. Kumiko tenía un largo cabello azabache y ojos chocolates, era muy parecida a mí. Shin también tenía pelo azabache pero sus ojos eran dorados como su padre.

Los dos me abrazaron.

También me felicitaron mis amigos que estaban ahí apoyándome como siempre lo habían hecho.

Sakura estaba hermosa y se parecía mucho a su madre, me felicitó y se puso a lado de mi hijo y disimuladamente se tomaron de las manos. La predicción que hizo Ayame hace algunos años resulto cierta, Zuko y Sakura estaban locamente enamorados.

-Deberíamos ir a comer- dijo Ayame mirando la hora.

Sus hijos asintieron.

-Pero eso lo decide Akira- dijo Kouga mirando a su hijo más pequeño- ¿Verdad campeón?

Akira asintió y sus tres hermanas miraron con ceño fruncido a su padre.

Los demás contemplamos la escena riendo.

-Kagome, cuando llegues a casa debes llamar a tu hermana, estaba muy emocionada por saber como te había ido- me dijo mi madre

Asentí.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- me dijo mi madre

Le di un abrazo.

-Gracias mamá.

**XXX**

Sostuve con delicadeza el pequeño objeto que indicaba una muy buena noticia, sonreí y lo puse cerca de los otros tres mismos objetos. Sonreí emocionada y salí del baño para ir a mi habitación.

Era todavía muy temprano, estaba de camisón y debía prepararme para el trabajo. Inuyasha entró a nuestra habitación visitiendo su ropa de trabajo.

-Kagome ¿sabes donde puse mi corbata?- me preguntó

Sentía una especie de deja vu que me llevo a mis dieciséis años, cuando mi vida cambió para siempre.

Claro que ahora era muy diferente.

-¿Que pasa?- me preguntó cuando le sonreí emocionada.

Me acerque a el.

-Positivo- le dije

El me miro confundido.

-Estoy embarazada.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Por fin terminé! No siento tristeza al haber terminado este fic, realmente no. Muchas de ustedes me pidieron que no terminé, pero la historia no da para más, a no ser que mate a alguien... Y no lo voy a hacer. El epilogo tiene un final feliz como habrán visto porque no me gusta poner finales tristes o que se muera algún personaje, osea no soy ni Suzanne Collins ni JK Rowlling ni Veronica Roth (?<p>

Esta historia no fue muy planeada, tuve la idea del primer capitulo y así seguí hasta el capitulo seis de ahí en más todo se puso bastante entretenido y sentí que estaba realizando el mejor fic que escribí, porque mi idea al principio era hacerla mala a Kikyo y si tuvo sus momentos, pero no fue tan mala en este fic como en los otros que he escrito. Tal vez porque en este Kagome era su hermana y sentí que tenían un lazo que no estaba bien romperlo. Inuyasha en este fic tuvo sus altibajos, muchas tenían rabia hacía a el, y estaba planeado que Kikyo y el se besarán en frente de Kagome, pero después cambié mi opinión y decidí que Inuyasha solo cometiera la metida de para y así la historia siguió por otro nuevo rumbo. También no tenía planeado que cada personaje tuviera un capitulo de importancia pero así fue y honestamente disfrute mucho escribirlos, me encantó escribir el capitulo en donde aparece Ayame y en donde tiene a su hija. Tampoco había planeado escribir sobre Sesshomaru y Kagura pero me divertí mucho haciéndolo, el capitulo en donde se casan es uno de mis favoritos. Shippou no iba a ser el hermano de Ayame pero ustedes me escribieron entusiasmadas por saber por que se parecían y decidí hacerlo, quedó muy bien. El final iba a ser otro totalmente diferente, pero decidí cambiarlo no me pareció bien y quedó mucho mejor el que ustedes leyeron. Muchas preguntaron sobre Houjo y la verdad es que escribí cuando Kagome y el rompían pero me pareció muy mal escrito y lo hice de una manera que me desagradó así que decidí no incluirlo.

Medio que escribí un montón sobre lo que pienso del fic...

Solo me queda agradecerles a ustedes, que siguieron esta historia y me comentaron expresando lo que sentían y lo que les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo, realmente **muchas gracia**s porque sin ustedes esta historia no hubiese ido por un rumbo tan diferente. **Gracias** por hacer que esta historia fuera mucho más de lo que yo había pensado (jamás pensé que tendría esta respuesta). **Muchas gracias** también a los que solo leyeron y pusieron en favoritos, gracias por su apoyo. Ojala me apoyen el siguiente fic que subiré que se llama: **Persiguiendo Camino**s. Así que supongo que nos leeremos muy pronto.

**Gracias **a mi querida amiga Josefina que apoya cada fic que escribo y aunque no ha leído mucho este que digamos, siempre escucha mis ideas, así **gracias** amiga.

**Muchas gracias!**


End file.
